Don't touch our baby sister!
by CassmyAss
Summary: AU-Cassie Blake, was a troubled teen working through a childhood of abuse and a drug problem. After her mother kicked out her Step father, Victor, she went straight to her old friend John Winchester. Cassie soon met his boys Sam(16) and Dean(19). After a long 3 years in the same house the three have become closer then most siblings. (Warning language)
1. Prologue

It all started with a phone call at midnight last Saturday night from a small house in a California suburb. Amelia Blake sob on her phone to the only man she trusts, John Winchester. They met seven years ago in Road Island. She had a little fire scare after she moved into a hunted house on a deserted street ("Bad Idea but the house was cheap" she told him afterward). Amelia had a daughter that was now 14 years old and her life has been spiraling down ever since Amelia meet her late husband Victor Smitten. Victor was a nice guy, to Amelia. She and him were married a month after they stated dating and her daughter, Cassandra, Alway seemed to like him. A month after the marriage she say a change in her then 9 year old daughter. Cassie was staying locked up in her room everyday and wouldn't come down unless both Amelia and Victor was out of the house. Cassie wasn't acting like herself anymore, her grades dropped and she began to lose weight. When ever Amelia would ask if she was alright she always said yes. How could she be so blind. Ever since This year when Amelia got a new job and had to work late hours Cassie would leave the house and she wouldn't return until early in the morning. She was sneaking out to go out with boys and drinking. The night before last was the worst, she never saw it coming. Victor told her to wait up for Cassie that night and that they needed to talk to her. So Amelia sat back in her seat by the window waiting for her daughter to come home. After hours of silence they say a flashing red and blue light coming down the street. usually boy dropped Cassie off but this time it was an officer. Victor's face went red as Amelia opened the door and looked down at her blank faced daughter.

"I raided a party down by the high school" The officer said. "She has the blood alcohol leave of .13 and she's stoned."

Victor laughed and talked to the officer like old friends as Amelia dragged her daughter the kitchen and cried about what she was doing wrong. Cassie stared blankly at her mothers face and laughed loudly with a large smile. (LSDs make everything funny.) That was when Amelia left for just a second to get a box of Kleenex from the bathroom. When she came back she was standing in the door way, watching as her husband hit her daughter. She screamed and threw him out of the house. She never wanted to see him again. Now two day's later Cassie still wont leave her room and she has no idea what to do so she called her friends. Maybe John can help her.


	2. Cassie's First Diary

*Three weeks later* *Cassie's Diary entry 12/9/05*  
Dear Diary,

My mom and my shrink are making me writing in this Fucking journal once a day for a whole week. FUCK THEM! God they just wont leave me alone.

It's been three weeks since mom's brought this new guy into the house. This is just like her, bring in a new guy every time she gets stressed. Like this ones any difference. The last one was a Fucking bastard and so is this one. He keeps wanting to talk to me, he acts like he knows me.

Fuck him.

Fuck Victor.

FUCK EVERYONE!

They keep making me go to this stupid shrink they act like it will make it hurt less. It all started with this one argument. I told Victor I didn't want to clean my room, (What Fucking 9 year old wants to clean their Fucking room!) So he hit me. I had no idea what to do all I could do was sit there and cry. I WAS 9! By the time I was 12 he was throwing me down the stairwell every week. At first it was hard to hide the cuts and bruises from my mom, but it got easier with time. I could hide a broken rib from her for weeks and she wouldn't even notice. It's not like I was being weak or anything but I didn't want her to know because I knew that she loved Victor. I wanted her to be happy for once and I hate messing up her happiness but I was having a horrible day and I knew that if I went home after school Victor would be there. Alone. Waiting for me to come home. He was probably drunk and angry about some SHIT.

I knew this super hot senior from my school. His name was Jaye. (I doubt that's his real name) He invited me to a party, I said yes and then I hoped onto his bike and we went to his friends house. I got drunk. REALLY REALLY drunk. He offered me some pills, I liked him so I said yes. Then I took them 2 black pearls. He called then black beauties, I don't remember much after that but something I do make out is the feeling. The high was amazing. I'm still craving it. I took some yesterday. I snuck out of bed and hopped into Jaye's bedroom. I think we're dating? I'm not sure? We've hooked up like three times. I doubt that he wants to date me though. I'm just some messed up freshman covered in bruises and cuts. The best part about this whole relationship is the pills. I sleep with him, he gives me more. It's like heaven in a capsule. When I'm on them it feels like I'm finally happy. I don't give a FLYING FUCK what that John guy or my mom thinks about my "behavior'. They can go fuck off.

OH! I almost forgot. Tomorrow mom said that John's idiot kids are coming over. They sound like dicks to me. One's like 20 and the other's like 16. I bet they're just some stuck up pricks that try to hard to be my friend. I don't give a Fuck about them or their Dad. I hate them already. I pretty much thinking of ditching them and going over to Jaye's house. This time I'm going to ask him for a whole bottle of pills, if I have to deal with the Winchesters for a whole week then I'm gonna need them.


	3. The Meeting

*The Meeting*

It was noon when the black 1967 impala pulled up to the small two story Blake house. Cassie waited by her bedroom window dreading having to go down stairs and meet the new teens that were moving in for a few days. Cassie sighed when she saw the man she knew as John exited the car. The side door opened as well, Cassie gasped as a tall boy with tones arms and spiked brown hair slammed the pearly black door and walked over to the back where he pulled out a green duffel bag. Cassie watched with a careful eye as the back right door opened and another tall boy with long brown hair lifted himself out. The other was strong and buff but this one was tall and skinny. Cassie was leaning against her window pain as the tall long hair boy looks up shielding his light eyes from the sun. Their eyes meet each others for just a second before they both look away embarrassed to be caught by the other. Cassie heard someone knock on her door and she turned to walk over to it.

"Cassie time to come down stairs and meet our guests." Amelia yelled threw the wooden door. Cassie just sighed and opened it, Amelia looked at her daughter with caring eyes. She didn't like how much make up Cassie wore now but it was her daughter's body not hers. Amelia respected Cassie more then most parents respect their children, Cassie saw and liked this. (not that she would ever admit it.) Cassie stepped out of her room for the first time that day. She wore a pair of tight black pants and a small pink sweater that showed of her stomach more then her mother wanted. Cassie didn't care she was going to Jaye's after she gets away anyways. Amelia and Cassie make their way down the narrow stair way. Amelia opens the door quickly giving John a welcome home hug, leaving the boys standing awkwardly on the steps of our porch.

"Oh, Dean, Sam, you look so big. I'm so glade to see you!" Cassie's mother quickly hugs the boys who look some what happy to be there. Cassie rolled her eyes when The tall one starts talking about how excited they are to see her. (Kiss Ass) She smirked as the older one with spiky hair looked at her. His father whispered something in his ear and he rolls his eyes. His black shirt was so tight Cassie could see every muscle through it. This made it hard to hate him, Damn why do Dick have to be so HOT!. Dean made his way over to her and smiled, he was cute when he smiled she liked how his green eyes lit up.

"I'm Cassie" She smiles embarrassed at him, one arm wrapped lightly around her thin waist.  
"Hiya Cas, I'm Dean!" They boy, Dean, smiles again. He was goofy and cute, he seemed like a nice guy and that threw Cassie off. She didn't like nice guys. The nicer they are the more dangerous they are, that was her logic. It was true, most Asshole are nice.

"I said my name was Cassie, not Cas" She glared at him, forgetting instantly how hot he was.

"I like Cas better" He laughs and wiggles his eyebrows at her. She quickly rolled her eyes and shoved him away. He laughs again when his brother stands next to him and reaches out to shake Cassie's hand.

"Sam" He smiles. He seems like that kind of guy that is so sweet its annoying. She just smiled lightly and responded with her name.

This was going to be a LONG Week.


	4. Always smooth

*Trying to talk to Blondie* *Dean's POV*

I'm just gonna say it now and hope that no ones going to judge me. The little blonde is super hot. I know it weird and that I'm 20 but hey, I'm still a guy. She's TINY! She can't be taller then 4 foot 10. Dad say we had to become friends, I'm not that happy about this whole girlfriend thing with him, but if he's happy I'm happy. Amelia has always been nice to me, she use to cook me dinners and help me when I was younger. I've always had to look after Sam, I mean I don't have to, I want to. Sam's all I got left and I want to make sure he's okay with everything. I think Sam remembers Amelia and Cassie the same way I do. A nice older women who was good with kids and a small happy blonde girl who liked to giggle and play on a swing set. Things have really changed.

Cassie's different and I find it funny that she hates me so much. I say one thing and she's racing to say something hostel. I've seen many girls in my day but most of them don't hate me as much as Cas does. Cassie seems to like Sammy though and this is annoying me to no end. They're smiling and talking like best friends and I'm just sitting here being shoved away while the 'parents' talk in the kitchen.

"Have you ever been down to the grand canyon?" Cassie asked Sam as she lounged in a white sofa. I roll my eyes, Sam knows how much I have wanted to go to the grand canyon.

"No, we've been to busy lately." Sammy smiles at her. That boy sucks at flirting. He looks like a retarded moose. When Sam hit puberty he grew like 2 feet taller, now he towers over both me and dad. Sammy is more clumsy now with his long legs and unsure footing. It's almost laughable when he runs while we hunt.

"Dinner time!" Amelia shouts from the kitchen. YES FOOD SCORE! I smile to myself as I make my way to the dinning room table. The wood was red and glossy, much better then any of those motel room tables that me and Sam always eat our dinner at.

"Do you like pasta Dean?" Amelia asks me with a sweet smile.

"Yes, thank you" I was try my best to be nice and thankful to her although it was hard when all you see when I look at her is the fact she's with my dad. I shutter at the thought and look to my left where Cassie sits looking bored. I wiggle my eyebrows at her, I only do this to make her angry. It worked she glared at me. WHY DOES SHE HATE ME! Am I really that annoying?


	5. Awkward Family Dinner

*Awkward Family Dinner with the Blake's* *Dean's POV*

The meal went well, at first… The meal was amazing and dad kept expressing how much he loves it. Suck up. I smirk at him and wink, he sighs uncomfortable. HA! Having 3 teenagers in a house is hard, but having 1 Cassie Blake in a house is worst then having 40. Right after Amelia cleaned up the table (Cassie refused to eat) Cassie stood up and walked away.

"Cassie aren't you staying for dessert?" Amelia said forcefully. Cassie chuckles in the door way leaning against the hinges.

"And why should I?" Cassie smirks at her mother. It takes every inch of self control for me not to brake out laughing.

"Because it is impolite. Cassie sit down and talk to our guests." Amelia says squeezing a dish towel between her fists. I glanced over a Sam and see that he looks as uncomfortable as my dad. Again I hold in a laugh.

"No," Cassie smiled at us. "I do NOT want to awkwardly sit around a table where everyone tries not to point out the obvious." She rolled her eyes. "If you think you can just finally become a responsible parent by giving me a nice dinner and a good family environment then you're are wrong. If you really cared you would have done this YEARS ago. So I'm going out and all you can go SCREW yourselves," She turns throwing a jacket over her shoulder and strutting out of the front door. Right before closing it she ends her little rant by screaming. "Goodnight!" Then leaves.

"If this is what family dinners are like everyday, why do we not have more of them?" I laugh and Sam kicks me under the table.

"DEAN!" John shouts with a warning tone. He stands and takes Amelia into the other room. Before leaving he tells us that our bedroom is upstair to the left, we leave them to talk silently.

As Sam and I walk up stairs I look at him and laugh. "I like that girl!"

"Yeah, well she hates you." He smirks at me and punches my shoulder.

"I don't get why, I'm Fucking Adorable!" I say and open the door to a large room with two twin beds on each wall. She gave us a bedroom? Really? I haven't had a bedroom in god knows how long.

"This is nice." Sam says next to me as he places his bag on one of the beds.

"It's really nice?" I say smiling to myself. It wasn't really something I expected but this room was amazing. It had a window and a desk, OH MY GOD! We have a TV! I walk over to it and turn it on. "SWEET!" I cheers as I turn on ER.

"Dude," Sam glares at me. "You watch that show?" He laughs and takes out some clothes. I laugh at him too, why the Hell does he fold his shirts like that. They're so perfectly folded it's scary.

"Dude, you fold like a girl." I smirk at him. I love messing with my little brother. I jumped up on the bed and relax, maybe I will like it here. I hope dad lets us stay.


	6. Cassie's Diary

*Cassie's Diary 2 12/11/05*

Dear diary,

Last night was amazing! I left my house where my mom was trying to make dinner and have a normal family dinner. (Look how well that Fucking turned out) Anyways! I left and I had Jaye pick me up on the corner of my street. We went to his friend Steven's house and we smoked and drank until midnight. I turned off my phone so my mom wouldn't bother me and I finally had a talk with Jaye. I think I love him! He told me that he thought I was Awesome and get this! He gave me a bottle of black beauties for home every time my fucking mom or those Dicks Dean and Sam bother me. Jaye is so sweet, His parents are those rich 'I don't care about my kids cuz work is more important' kind of parents. All his teachers love him and everyone thinks he's this perfect god, and really he's just this sad messed up guy. He's damaged just like me. I think he gets me more then anyone. I'm so glad he was my first.

I came home this morning threw my bedroom window and that Dick Dean was standing in my doorway. Can someone please tell him that's FUCKING STALKING! I like the tall one, Sam, he seems nice enough, but Dean is just one big arrogant ASS! I hate this whole house now. Mom and John sleep downstairs in the master bedroom and me and the boys sleep up stairs. I can't help but think how everything went last night after I left. I hope everyone freaked out. That would mean that I meant something to someone. I know I don't. If I meant something to someone I wouldn't have to keep going over to Jaye's to find someone who will listen to me.

I had school this morning but I'm skipping. I have way to bad of a fucking hangover to go to school. Mom said something about enrolling Sam into the high school I really hope she doesn't. I have friends there and I want to keep it that way. I'm pretty sure that John's leaving the Dicks here for a while. DAMN! I hate how unfair everything has to be. I get that my moms happy, I'm happy for her but can't she see I'm not happy. The only happiness I get is from pills. I can't stop myself from being afraid of John every time he offers to help me with something. Saturday he asked if I needed help putting clothes away and I accidentally dropped them because he startled me. I can't be strong enough to talk to anyone about it not even my shrink. She keeps telling me to tell her about my childhood and all I can say is that it was 'fine'. Is being punched every time you drop a piece of food or being shoved down the stairs every time you forget to fold the clothes NORMAL! It's not fine. Nothings ever fine.

FUCK I can't even write about how I feel right! I'm such a failure. I can't do anything right. I have no reason to even be alive.


	7. The Party Part 1

*The Party part 1* *Cassie's POV*

It's Saturday a week after Dean and Sam have moved in and John Winchester has left the boys at our house. PERMANENTLY! Mom's been away at work all day leaving me with Sam and Dean. She has to work all night as well, so I have chosen tonight to go out with Jaye to this party that's suppose to be amazing. I put on my favorite outfit too. (Black shirt and my Led Zeppelin cut up crop top. Bright red lace bra underneath)

I was about to race out of the door when Dean caught me.

"Hold it Princess! Where do you think you're going?" He laughs Sam sitting on the couch next to him.

"Fuck Off, Dean" I mutter trying to snake around him. He pulls me by my shirt back to him.

"I asked you a question." He smirks at me and laughs as I glare at him.

"I'm going out. Now move it Dick!" I shout pushing him away. He's to heavy so I nearly broke my thin arms on his chest.

"I don't think so shorty." He laughs take in my arms down from his chest. I slam my fists into his chest.

"I'm going out! With my Boyfriend ASSHOLE!" I scream at him.

"Why are you so defensive I'm just trying to help you. Why do you hate me so much." He rolls his eyes at me. I give up with him!

"I want to go out Dean. I have the right to leave."

"No you don't not after the way you treat your mother every day."

"She dissevers it." I shrug.

"That woman has nothing but been an angel to me since my mother died. Don't tell me that she dissevers anything." He shouts angry now. GOOD, ASS!

"That 'Woman' Is oblivious to everything, she doesn't understand what it's like to be a parent."

"She is the only person I would even think about trusting in my life. Who gave you the right to complain. You have everything handed to you. You don't have to lift a finger for anything! Don't even say anything about how hard life is to me! You ungrateful Bitch!" Dean was screaming now. I couldn't move, no one has ever spoken to me like that. No one but my step father. I felt the burning in my eyes and the tears that prickled in them. My lips trembled as I ran to him and threw him with every inch of my strength into the closes wall. To my surprise he hits extremely hard.

"Don't you fucking dare! DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY ANYTHING TO ME LIKE THAT! MY LIFE IS 20 TIMES WORST THEN YOURS! FUCK YOU," I screamed my face was on fire and I could see the surprise in Dean's eyes as I slugged him, HARD. I have had a lot of practice with hitting. I watched a man do it to me for years I've become an expert at it. I quickly run out of the house glancing at Sam before leaving. He knows. Sam knows everything. I told him a few nights ago after I came home late high. Sam had this sad look on his face, he understands and he never told Dean. He didn't know and I exploded on him tonight. I screamed at him on last time. "You knew, Why didn't you tell him to stop." I sobbed before I slam the door hard behind me. I wipe the tears out of my eyes and walk down to where Jaye's bike's parked.

"Hey Babe you ready to party!" He smiles embracing me.

"Hell Fucking Yeah!" I said angrily and jump on the back of his bike.


	8. The Party Part 2

*The Party part 2* *Sam's POV*

"I can't believe you did that." I was staring at Dean with my best bitch face. He should know, dad should have told him. Cassie came home a few days ago and I found her making her way down the hallway bumping into tables. I pretty sure she was hammered and I caught her before Dean got out of the shower. She told me about how her step dad beat her and how she likes to go over to this guys house and drink so she doesn't have to deal with her home life. I thought Dean knew, dad knows and he promised he would talk to dean before he left. Dad's on a hunting trip, Amelia obviously knows about him and promised to enroll me in school and make sure I keep an eye on Cassie. She's had a hard life and it makes me sad to see how done she is with life, she's only 14 and she spends every day on her life party with seniors to take her mind off of her life. That's why I feel so bad about what Dean said.

"She was being a whiny baby! She'll get over it some time tonight." Dean shrugged

"You really don't know do you?" I glared at him standing up in front of him.

"Know what?"

"Cassie's story!" I yell between my clinched teeth.

"Oh come on Sammy we all have a sob story."

"They beat her!" I finally break.

"What?" Dean looks up at me angry. Wow he really does care.

"Her step dad beat her everyday since she was 9! EVERY FUCKING DAY DEAN! She told me all about a time he pushed her off her bed and kicked her until she coughed blood! She needs us!"

I couldn't register the look on Dean's face. It was a mix of every emotion I have ever seen on him. I saw a slight hint of pain flash in his eyes and he looked down at his hands. (Winchester guilt strikes again)

"I didn't know." He mutters into his hands that are now being pushed against his face.

"And you just called her an ungrateful Bitch, the only reason she hates her mom is because she's angry that she didn't notice how messed up Victor made her. She's just hurt." I say still glaring at him.

"I should call her." Dean says pulling out his phone.

"No," I grabbed it away from him. "Just leave her alone we can talk to her when she gets back. Dad isn't coming back for a few days. What was he hunting again?"

"Wendigo in Kansas"

"Oh." I say awkwardly as I sat next to Dean on the couch. He turned on the TV but I could tell he wasn't watching it. The look on his face was thoughtful so I didn't say a word, I know he feels like Shit, I could tell I am his brother after all I spent years watching him. I'm not sure what time it was but after the third South Park episode my started to ring. I pulled it out and was surprised but what the little screen said. Cassie

"Hello?"

"Sam?" I heard Cassie's small voice on the other end. I could hear the loud music in the background and by the way Cassie's voice cracked I could also tell she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you come get me at this party on corner of Hawthorne and Artesia. I shouldn't have came, Jaye left with this Slut like an hour ago and this dick bag wont leave me al…" The phone Broke off as I could tell she dropped it.

"Cas? Cassie? Cas what's going on?" I could hear music and a sharp scream. (It had to be Cassie, It was too much like a child's to be anyone else.) Before I knew it I was already running towards the Impala Dean racing behind me.

We have to get our Cassie back!


	9. The party Part 3

*The party part 3* *Final* *Cassie's POV*

Jaye took me to this party over at his friends house. I was still upset over what happened with Dean back at the house so I took a few pills before I went in. The house was huge and I was instantly pulled into a group of dancing teens. I laughed and danced with all the guys that grabbed my hips, I was having fun but the guy that owns the house was staring at me. He was making uncomfortable and I went to find Jaye. That Fucking Asshole was out making out with some slut from school. It felt like my whole world was falling down, Jaye left with her on his bike and not me. FUCK HIM! I never wanted to talk to that Asshat again. When I was about to run to the bath room two guys caught me.

"Hey Baby, where do you think you're going." The tall one smiled when I tried to push away to the bathroom one of them grabbed my ass. I turned around and Shoved him as hard as I could. I ran into the bathroom and pulled out my phone. I quickly dialed Sam's number. I couldn't call mom, she would kill me for being high, I couldn't call John, he left earlier. All I had was Sam.

After telling him everything and begging myself not to break down and sob I heard someone open the door. I was about to scream for them to get out when someone grabs me by my waist and lifts me up. I scream as he throws me against a wall. NO! I think to myself.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE!" I shove him away and kick him in the balls. I'm about to run when someone lift me up and throws me over their shoulder. FUCK!

"If you be a good little slut then I may let you go later." The guys laugh. Oh Shit I always get myself in the worst positions!

"LET ME GO NOW!" I shout and kick my feet out. I fell their steps moving higher and knew we were going up stairs. SHIT! Nothing good ever happens like this.

They throw me down on a bed and one of the guys hits me in the face. I scream again but lets face it the music down stairs is to loud for anyone to hear me. I shout and kick out. I jumped of the bed momentarily and they just pick me up and drop me back down. Laughing at my pain. SICK BASTARDS! The guy that owns the house kisses me and I bite his lip. I hoped he would care but he didn't seem to. SHIT! I hear shouts coming from outside and I struggle to get up. I head butt who ever was trying to rape man and scream my head off. The door burst open and Dean grabs the guy off me. I feel blood running from my lips, Sam was hitting one of the guys that hit me. I look down and realized that my shirt was ripped in half and it was falling down my shoulder. I wrap my arms around me and watch as Dean throws the guy against a wall again. He looked like different. His eyes changed from their light green to a dark black as he fought with the Asshole.

"So what Asshole, you beat up and try to rape girl," Dean slams his foot into the guys chest. "Does it make you feel cool to hurt girls. I bet you think it Fucking fun." Dean was scream at him. Sam stands up and walks over to me. He pulls of his black hoodie and wraps it around me. I look up at him and feel the burning in my chest spread through every inch of my body. All I could do was put my head on Sam's thin chest and cry.

"Dean let's get her the Hell out of here. If you don't stop you're gonna kill him." Sam yells arms still wrapped around my body. I was shaking uncontrollably and my sobs were hurting my chest. Sam pulls my face into his hands and starts to touch my bruised eye. I tried to say something but all I could do was cry.

Sam pulled the hood over my face and I walked out of the house, Dean on one side with a large arm wrapped safely around my shoulders and Sam standing on the other side with a painful glare. Dean's muscles stuck out of his plain black shirt, the look in his eyes was hateful and unforgiving. That's when I knew that as much as I hated Dean for being so controlling I wanted him to be there to protect me. Sam and Dean are the only people I can trust to save me. I need them to help me survive.


	10. Ride home

*Ride home* *Dean's POV*

"Thank you." I hear a small voice echoing form the back seat of the Impala. I was so angry that my knuckles were turning white as I held the steering wheel racing down the dark streets of Cassie's town. I just wanted to get back home so I knew that everyone was going to be okay. Honesty I had nothing to say, I just felt like beating the shit out of every single one of those Assholes.

"How often do you go to those kind of parties?" I ask trying to find something that will take my mind off of the anger.

"A few times a week."

"Are you Fucking kidding me," I sigh. "You go to parties with drunk college kids and fucking jello shots every week."

"Yes." Was all she said. I felt my anger rise up more.

"And do you usually hook up with Assholes?" Sam socked my shoulder.

"Usually I have a boyfriend but he left me, so back there was the first time I was ever alone at one of those types of parties." She said through greeted teeth. I should be nicer, she just lost her boyfriend.

"What were you doing?"

"What the Fuck did it look like I was doing. I was fighting with a guy who was trying to RAPE ME ASSHOLE!" I cringe as she starts to cry again.

"I meant," my voice becoming calm. "Were you drinking?"

"Yes."

"Were you on anything?" She becomes strangely quiet. "I won't be mad." I'm lying I will kick her ass if she says yes.

"No."

I sigh with a drop of happiness.

"Was it the first time you've meet those guys."

"Yes"

"Okay so, Cassandra, I want you to know that if you ever need any more help, I'll be there for you." I smile in the rearview mirror, I place my hand on her knee trying to get her to stop crying.

"I don't believe you," She sniffles. "Everyone says that before they leave you alone to fight for yourself. That's why I didn't like you when we meet. I knew that all nice guys always hurt you. I still think you will but I'm a fucking idiot and I trusted you and now you're going to leave just like everyone else." Her words hurt, I never thought I would look at this little blonde girl and expect her to able to hurt me with her tears. I sigh and Sam kicks in.

"I get that you don't trust guys, you sound's their all asses," Sam smiles back at her, I think she smiled back. "But know that even if everyone else leaves you then we will be there if you just call." I smile to myself as for the first time, We are having a chick flick moment and I'm enjoying it.

I switch on the radio and my favorite ACDC song came one 'Highway to Hell'.

"No way I fucking love this album. Even though Powerage Album was amazing it had one of my Favorite songs 'Down Payment Blues'" Cassie smiled at me and leans forward next to my seat looking through my cosets.

"YOU'RE ON THE HIGH WAY TO HELL!" She shouts with the music. I felt my heart fly as I stared at Sam with a huge smile on my face.

"See she understands good music!" I laugh and Sing along with the small blonde. Then after it was over she popped in another coset. 'Back in Black' Starts playing and I scream with the windows down. I wrap my right arm around Cassie and she laughs. Sam looks annoyed and he keeps telling me to keep my eyes on the road. I kissed the top of Cassie head and as we pulled into her drive way.

I love this girl!


	11. School Sucks

*School sucks* *Cassie's POV* 1/03/06

"I don't want to go." I groan to Sam as he tries to lift me out of my bed. I groan and moan fighting all the way to my dresser. He drops me on the ground next to my dresser. I glare at him while I stand. It has been 3 weeks since the party incident and I hate going to school now. Dean drives me and Sammy every morning and the first thing I do is hide in the bath rooms before first period. Ever since the party everyone makes fun of me and all the guys talk behind my back. The day after the Party Jaye came over to me and tried to act all cute, I kicked his ass. (Okay I didn't but I want to make Dean do it.) I truly do not want to go to school today. I'm an outcast and I'm scared to go back.

On the other hand me and Dean's relationship has really improved. We talk a lot about music and bands. I keep begging him into crashing a Pearl Jam concert with me, he just keeps saying no. Sam and I spend a lot of time together we walk home together everyday and he always eats lunch with me. Honesty I think we both don't have anyone else to hang out with so we are with each other a lot. Today was going to be horrible because last night I got a threatening text from a girl in my 4th period telling me that she knows about my smoking in the bathroom and she also goes on in the letter to say that if I don't turn my self in (Like that's gonna happen) Then she's going to do it for me.

I hate Fucking High schoolers. I tried to explain to my mother, who I have been nothing but sweet to for the last week, that I was sick. She didn't fall for it though. I wouldn't care if I was suspended from school for having a smoke in the bathroom but I'm scared that Sam and Dean my hear and search my room. We all know what they will find then.

"Sammy, I'm to sick for school." I give him my best puppy eyes.

"Don't do that I freaking invented that look, kid." He smiles and within the next hour I'm sitting in the Impala in front of my horrible high school. I hug Dean from the back of the Impala, I don't want him to hate me after what happens today.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" Dean asks with that glare that makes me start to crack under the pressure.

"Nothing I just wanted to say good-bye."

"Since when?"

"Since today, Asshole. Fine I take back my hug." I stick my tongue out at him playfully and step out of the car next to Sam. He smirks at me as we walk in together, I was happy that no one was staring at me today so I let my guard down an inch.

"Cassie Blake!" The Dean of my high school shouts from the office.

"Yes, sir?" I smile at him Sam was standing next to me. He was pretty much my stepbrother in this school. So lucky fucking me, he gets to come to the dean's office.

"What did you do?" He snaps in my ear as I sat in the uncomfortable chair in front of his office. Sam was glaring and it's starting to get on my nerves. I want to reach over and smack him but then I'll be in more trouble.

"Miss. Blake you may come in now, you too Mr. Winchester." Mr. Perkins our dean says.

"What did I do?" I ask begin for it to be something good.

"We need to do a test."

"What kinda test?"

"A drug test." he smiles at me and my hear drops into my stomach. The Acid engulfs me and I think I may faint. I don't even remember what he says next that's how scared I was. This was horrible! I popped two black beauties before bed last night! I'm going to fail. WITH SAMMY SITTING NEXT TO ME! He hands me the cup and we walk out of the room. We came back two minutes later with the dean holding my arm so tight it hurt. I'm Screwed I failed it so bad that it didn't even take four-seconds for the test to show positive. FUCK!

"Mr. Winchester can you please call Miss. blake's mother. Tell her she needs to be here As soon as possible." Sam's eyes look like they may pop out of his head. "You may stay until she gets here." Then the dean leaves. FUCK AGAIN!

I pull my hands over my face, "I'm so screwed" I whisper and Sam laughed next to me.

"You are so Fucking Screw you don't even understand." He mutters between clinched teeth.

"I was positive for drugs." I say in a small voice.

"I'm going to kill you when we get home." He sounded like some kinda of demon with the way he was glare at me. "Oh, first I'm going to let Dean yell then I'm going to kill you."

"I'm sorry." I sigh. "They said if I tell them everything then I wont get in to much trouble here."

"Tell me everything then, maybe I'll yell a little less." Liar.

"Jaye gave me a bottle of LSDs."

"You're FUCKING Popping pills! Do you know how dangerous that could be! What if you didn't know what they were. What if you took to many and ODed. I'm so going to make your life a living Hell!"  
And then he called my mother.

They are never going to forgive me for this.


	12. Home Sweet Home, kinda…

*Home Sweet Home, kinda…* *Cassie's POV*

"I want you to get on that phone now and call Dean. I want you to tell him all about your first day back at school." Sam glares at me with his fist balled up. His voice when he's so calm scare me more then any ones, even Victor. My mom just got out of the principle's office, right now she is so angry she wont even look me in the eyes. Sam has to head back to class so he's leaving me alone because mom needs to get back to work. FUCK! Now he wants me to call dean and beg him for a ride. DAMN IT!

"I'll walk home." I sigh staring at my feet.

"No, Cassie you take out your phone right now and you call my brother." Then he was gone, walking across campus with his book bag slung across his wide shoulders. 'I'm so dead' I think to myself as I walk out of my high school I reach done into my purse for my phone. I scroll down until I see Dean's name. Here goes nothing!

"Hello?" I shut my eyes and lean into the office wall.

"Hey, Dean."

"Cas? What's wrong?"

"I need you to come pick me up. I fucked up Dean." I swear I've never been so scared to disappoint anyone in my life.

"Crap, Cas what happened. Is it something to do with the party?"

"No, Dean I just got suspended for 4 days. Sam and my mom already yelled at me and now they want you to kill me before them so they wont have to deal with all the cops." I smirk to myself.

"Cassandra Blake. I will give you 10 seconds to tell me exactly what you did. I'm on my way, I just left."

"I failed." My free hand went to cover my face.

"Cassie it's just a class." He laughs on the other line. WHY IS HE SO STUPID!

"No, Dean I failed a… Um…"

"Spit it put kid?"

"I tested positive for LSDs Dean. I'm popping pills. I'm so sorry." I started to cry. I felt so embarrassed. I was waiting for Dean to yell or scream but nothing came just to click of the phone turning off.

I sit on the cement sidewalk and try to stop the tears from falling.

The saddest part is that as I sit her afraid of being in trouble for taking drugs all I can think about it how much I want more pills.

"GET IN NOW!" I hear Dean shout as the Impala stops in front of me, a very angry Dean is leaning out his window. I slowly rise from my position on the floor and scoot into the leather seat next to Dean. His hands are wrapped tight around the stirring wheel his, teeth are clinch shut and I can see the vein in his forehead popping out as he drove fast down the deserted streets. Great 5 more hours of Dean and I alone in the house. Lucky Fucking Me.

"What the Hell were you thinking?" He finally breaks the silence 4 blocks from home.

"I…"

"I don't even want to know never mind."

"Well you asked."

"Do yourself a favor and Shut up Cas."

Dean pulls into the drive way and parks outside the house. I open the door quickly and escape the stuffy Impala. I don't know why but the fear that I had while I stood by the door trying to find my key is the same fear I always had coming home to Victor. Deep down I'm afraid of that, but I know that Dean would never hurt me. I ran into the house and straight up the stairs praying he doesn't stop me.

"GET YOUR LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE KID!" I freeze and swear very loudly.

"Dean, I'm sorry. It wont happen again."

"Oh I know it's not going to happen again Cas, I'm going to get you clean the hard way."

"Get me clean? I'm not addicted to it. IT WAS FUN DEAN!"

"The only way you would have failed that test is if you took pills before you went to school," He stops to stare at me with his angry green eyes. "That's ADDICTED!"

"I took them last night before bed."

"THAT'S EVEN WORST CASSIE!"

"I'm sorry." I start to walk away.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME" Dean shouted grabbing my arm and yanking me back to look at him.

I didn't mean to do it. I shouldn't have done it. I just got so scared. I thought it was going to happen again.

As he griped my arm I screamed and dropped to the floor throwing my arms in front of my face. I started to breathe heavy and I was so sure he was going to hit me that I was frozen in that position. Then it came to me, Its Dean, he would never hurt me. I looked up at him with worried eyes. The saddest part was how sad he looked. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I over reacted." I tried to cover for him. He just looked at me and shook his head.

"No, It's my fault. I'm gonna go upstairs? Just don't do anything, Okay?" Dean voice is so upset that I want to follow him and express how sorry I am, but I heard the upstairs door slam shut and I know deep inside my chest that things between us will never be the same.

"FUCK!" I shouted holding my head in my hands. "I FUCK EVERYTHING UP!" I was crying now. I didn't know what to do so like any other confused teenager I did the only thing I knew to do. MAKE IT 10 TIME WORST! I walked up to my bedroom and cried softly into my pillows. I reached down into my hiding spot and pulled out my pills. This time I took 6. 3 times more then usual I lay back on the bed and wait for the numbness to flood my body.

It makes everything better instantly.


	13. No!

*No!* *Sam's POV*

I got home from school around 3 o'clock and the first thing I need to do is have a chat with Cassie. She's in so much trouble right now, I hope Dean screamed at her the same he use to scream at me. Cassie doesn't understand what she's doing to herself. To be honest I'm not mad that she's using, I expected it, I'm upset that she would lie to us and she's using more then she should. I could see if she's going to a party and trying it but she's using at home before bed. She needs help and her mom needs to have a talk with her about her choices. Unlike my Father ever did with me, he still doesn't understand that I don't want to hunt anymore. Dad's not going to be home for a few days, I think we're going to go out to Portland when he gets back. He wants help hunting a pack of Werewolves. Secretly I think we should tell Cassie but the way she has been feeling I don't want to push it.

"DEAN!" I shout after noticing that no ones home. "Dean, you home?"

"Hey, buddy I was just upstairs." Dean says walking down the stairs.

"Hey where's Cassie we need to talk?"

"She's in her room." He looks almost pale.

"What's wrong did you yell at her?"

"I yelled at her, and something happened." He looked almost guilty. Why?

"What happened?"

"She screamed." That's all he said before pulling a soda out of the refrigerator.

"What?"

"I grabbed her arm to talk to her and she dropped to the ground and covered her face. I'm pretty sure she thought I was going to hit her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thinks she's in her room. I can't really talk to her right now. I feel like a Dick." He gave me a weak smile and continued sipping a coke. I sighed and started to walk up the stairs. I walked to Cassie's door and knocked, there was no answer.

"Cassie, please open the door, I just want to talk." I say in a calm voice. Again there was no answer. I knocked again. "Cassie?" Nothing, I shake the handle and see that it's locked. I start to panic. In a split second decision I throw my body against the door. The door splintered and shattered in all directions, I look around and I shout out to Dean.

"DEAN GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" I run to Cassie's bed where she lays on top of her bedding still dressed in her school clothes. A bottle of black pills laying on her night stand. I shout as I shake Cassie's small body, her head falls back limp in my hands. Dean runs in besides me.

"Oh, Shit. This is all my fault. Oh No!" He shouts running to her and picking her up.

"She needs a hospital. Get her into the Impala, Now!" Dean screams at me and I follow him outside, praying that Cassie's going to be all right. Dean laid her in the back seat and we took off down the rode.

"No!" Dean shouts.


	14. I'm sorry

*I'm sorry* *Sam's POV*

"No!" Dean shouts before jerking the wheel to the right shaking Cassie and I with it.

"What?" I shout back holding Cassie's head up.

"Cop!" FUCKING GREAT!

The officer walks up to the car window. "You're speeding sir."

"Please, sir my sister is sick I need to get her to the hospital," Dean was freaking out now. I don't blame him I can't even think straight right now. "She's not waking up." Dean stared at the cop until he finally spoke.

"Let me call it in, Where is she?" I throw open the back door and lift up Cassie's small body. The officer takes one look at her pale face then runs to his car calling in the accident.

"Dean, her breathing is getting weaker!" I shout as I put my ear over her mouth. NO!

The officer returns minutes later with a large first aid kit. "What's wrong with her?"

"Overdose" I let out as I pat Cassie's small head.

"Okay move." He lifts Cassie out of the car and puts her on her knees sticking something in her mouth. There was a choking sound and Cassie's body fell down to the ground. Her arms catching her weakly, she's throwing up and the cop was patting her back softly. I heard her let out a soft sob then she fell into the cops arms again. NO! Please Cas, Please be okay! Cassie chokes again and I turn my head to Dean. He was sitting half in half out of the Impala his hands covering his face.

"Dean, are you Okay?"

"I'm fine Sammy, but Cassie's not."

"Dean she's going to be okay."

"It's all my fault"

"No Dean, It's not" I say before hearing the sirens in the distance. The ambulance was here. I stand quick walking over to the officer as he held Cassie giving her over to the medics.

"Is she going to be okay?" My voice cracks.

"Don't worry kid, She'll be fine we just need to get her to the hospital." The officer says and I start to breathe again. I felt better knowing that she's okay. "Can you please tell me how you two are related to this girl?"

"Her names Cassie Blake we're her," I stopped and rubbed my neck. "We're her Brothers."


	15. Drive to the hospital

*Drive to the hospital* *Dean's POV*

I was driving Sam and I down to the hospital to be with Cassie and all I can think about is how I yelled at her. She was so scared, that was the first time I have ever seen her that scared of anything. Even when she was at the party she wasn't that scared. It was my fault, everything's my fault. Why do I have to Fuck everything up? Sam sat quietly by my side, I secretly miss the little blonde going threw my cassette tapes.

"She'll be okay, Dean." Sammy looked at me with a sad face. He could always tell when I was upset. He just wants to help even though he can't.

"I know dude," I smirk to myself as I think of something. "You called us her brothers? You do know she's gonna kill us now?" Sam laughs next to me and I pull up to the hospital parking lot.

"She'll get over it." Sammy hops out of the passenger seat and I meet him behind the car. We walk into the hospital in silence. As soon as the doors opened the hustle of the small hallways are revealed. I find the cop that help out Cassie and I tap him on the back lightly. When he turns around I see how sad he looks.

"Is my sister all right?" I ask having to use my cover as her brother because Sam made the mistake to tell him I am her brother. He tries to smile at me but I can tell it's forced.

"She's gonna be okay, they're pumping her stomach right now," He stops and rubs his face. "I have a daughter her age. I'm sorry she's having trouble, the doctors told me that he's seen her quite a bit this last couple of years. Domestic abuse?" He put a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel bad for Cassie. Everyone must know about her problems in this town.

"She had a hard life. Our parents are back together now, sir. May I see her? Our brother is worried." I point back to Sammy who was watching the commotion that went on around us. Sammy's spent way to much time in hospitals.

"She should be back there with the doctor now. I will go check for you. Make sure your little brother over there doesn't faint." She smiles thin and walks back to a open door.

"Thank you." I shout to him. Then I walk silently to Sam and we both lean against the white walls.

"How is everything" Sam looks at me with his best puppy eyes.

"She'll be okay. I guess the hospital knows about her, the cop was just telling me that she has been in this hospital a lot more then she should."

"I feel so bad for her."

I turn to him about to say something but a nurse walks up to us.

"Can you please give us the number for her mother, we need to inform her." The little brunette nurse says. She's kinda hot, but I stop myself from flirting and gently give her the number. I don't even want to know how Amelia's gonna react. She's had a very hard day.


	16. Hiya Sammy

*Hiya Sammy* *Cassie's POV*

"Is my daughter going to be okay Officer?" I hear a soft voice coming from the hallway. My eyes are heavy and they don't want to open up. I push myself to open them and I stare at the scene in front of me. White, everything was white. OH FUCK! I think as the memories of the last hours replay in my head. I took the pills and everything was fuzzy after that, I heard Sam shouting then the Impalas' engine. I could have sworn I remembered more then that but I guess I wasn't awake that long.

"She's sleeping now, how about you go get some coffee and you can see her when you come back." The other voice says. I sigh as I pull my hand up to my forehead, which hurts like FUCK!

"Oh, Cassie! You're awake now!" A small nurse smiles down at me, I have this itch to sock her but I don't she just wants to help. It not her fault she's annoying.

"Yeah," I crook out with a dry throat. "What happened?"

"Your brothers brought you in after finding you passed out in your room about 6 hours ago. They say you overdosed on some kind of medication. So since then we have you under suicide watch and you also have had your stomach pumped for 4 hours straight so I wouldn't move to much if I were you." She smiles and pores me a glass on ice cold water. I take it and try not to be difficult.

"I'm not suicidal I'm just stupid." I smirk and drink the water. It makes my stomach feel less empty and hollow.

"I understand it's just precaution."

"What do you mean by brothers?" I ask with a smile. I don't have brothers all I have is Sam and Dean. I kinda wish they were my brothers. If they were then I wouldn't have two great guys defending me when that Asshole use to beat me.

"The two boys that brought you in. The tall skinny one and the buff hot one, they're you brothers right?"

"Yeah, Are they here?"

"Yes, ones outside now, would you like to see him?"

"Yes, please." I smile and she leaves the small room and closes the door tight. I sigh not really ready to see them but knowing that they will feel better when they see me. I look up when I hear the door click open. Sam walks in slowly closing the door behind him.

"Hiya Sammy."


	17. Hunting

*Hunting* *Cassie's POV*

"Hey Cassie, how's it going?" He gives me that dorky smile that I always found adorable. Truly I wasn't sure how I was doing. I didn't try to kill myself, it was an accident I shouldn't have taken anything but I did and I regret it.

"I'm doing okay, my head hurts a lot though."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't try to kill yourself anymore." I couldn't help but hear the sadness and angry that darkened his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself Sammy."

"Then why?"

"I was just trying to forget Sam, I just wanted to feel like I'm important to someone."

"You're important to me and Dean Cassie! What about your mom! She loves you, she has waited for hours to see you!" He was almost in tears now. I couldn't help but feel like crying with him.

"I'm just so WEAK! I hate it Sam! WHY CAN'T I PROTECT MYSELF! WHY CAN'T I QUIT TAKING DRUGS SAMMY!" I sobbed into my hands in the large hospital bed I was trying to stop but I can't.

"You're not weak Cassie." He rubs my back slowly and soft. It helps to calm me down.

"If I wasn't weak then I would have stopped popping pills before I put myself in the hospital."

"How bout I make you a promise?" He smiles at me. "how bout if you get clean with me and Dean we'll teach you to fight?"

"You know how to fight?"

"There's a lot you don't know about us Cassie." Sammy smiles lacing his fingers through mine.

"I'm so lucky to have a brother like you." I smile and playfully punch Sammy in the shoulder. He laughs with me and for once I feel like their may be hope of me.


	18. Cassie's hunting

*Cassie's hunting* *Dean's POV*

I thought Cassie was asleep but when Amelia and I got back from the coffee machine Sam was in with Cassie. They were laughing and talking I could tell that they are going to be really close one day. When Amelia walks in the first thing she did was hug Cassie and tell her that everything was going to be okay. I was happy Cassie was feeling better but I don't think Amelia was.

"Hey Dean," She smiled at me with her that cute toothy smile and then looks at Sammy. "Sam said that you can fight?" I glare at Sam from the other side of her bed.

"Oh really Sammy." He just gives me his best puppy dog look. DAMN IT!

"She thinks she's to weak to give up with the drugs. I told her that we would help make her stronger. Maybe we could even tell her?"

"No, Sammy, it's not a good idea. What would her mother thing about this, what would Dad think about this?" I'm trying to defend myself but Sam looks so sad.

"I think it would be okay, Anything to help my daughter," Amelia says from next to Cassie. "But it's not my secret to share boys, I think john would understand though."

"Fine." I finally say to Sam as he sits silently next to Cassie, they hands are connected tightly.

"I can tell her?" He said excitingly. I just nod and lean against the other wall. Then he told her everything. Every piece of my life and our dad's. After Cassie looked like she was going to faint.

"You okay kid?"

"I'm fine," Cassie still looked mind fucked but she was strong enough to realize we were telling the truth. "I'm just taking it all in. Will I learn to hunt cuz that sounds pretty kick ass?" She smiles.

"Hell Yeah Kid." I say and high five her and Sam socks my side.

"When do we start!" Cassie laughs and all I can think about is how happy I am to have Cassie around during out hunts.

(6 weeks later)

"CAS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW OR I'M GOING TO COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN!" I yell from the bottom of the stairs. Dad came home a week after Cassie got out of the hospital. He agreed to training Cassie but he said she wasn't aloud to hunt until her 15th birthday next week. I promised Dad I would train Sammy and Cassie while he was busy with Amelia out on their romantic vacation. (EWW) Today We are going down to the woods to shoot and run a few miles. HAHA! I get to torture my siblings today.

"I'm coming Dean, God!" Cassie shouts running down the stairs in her favorite running outfit a pair of blue shorts and a ACDC tee shirt. Which I bought her while we were running by a music store. It was cooler out so today Dad let us take the Impala instead of walking. YES!

"Sammy, are you ready, I want to have our race today?" Cassie whined as Sam pulled on his shirt and laced up his shoes. Cassie and Sam have had this thing where they would time how long it would take them to run the miles and trails I supplied them and then they would make fun of each other after one of them one.

"Let's go Children the suns almost up!" I say and open the front door. The two run threw after they pull on there jackets and fight over which seat they get.

"I won the race yesterday! I get Shotgun today!" Cassie shouts and I shush her because the rest of the street is still sleeping. I jump into my baby and we are off down the rode ACDC blasting from the speakers. Cassie was humming from the front seat and I smirked at Sam who looked pretty pissed to lose his seat to our new Sister. That's how we she each other now, Siblings I think that's just how we're support to be. Brother and Sister. Everything was looking up now, Cassie stopped using and Sammy wasn't as depressed all the time.


	19. Hunting with the Kids

*Hunting with the Kids* *Dean's POV*

"CASSIE YOU'RE SLACKING!" I scream as I watch the small Blonde running our newest trail on a hill I picked at random earlier. She and Sam were racing on a 5 mile run and of course I sat on the hood of the Impala cleaning my saw off rifle.

"FUCK YOU ASS!" She pants her feet patting on the hard dirt. I laugh to myself and look over at Sam who was jogging about 6 feet in front of Cas.

"KEEP IT MOVING SAMMY! SHE'S CATCHING UP!" I'm laughing to hard to hold my gun straight. Sammy glares at me and speeds up a little. "If you guys finish early we can go shoot some cans." Sam and Cassie finished their stupid race and Sam won because Cassie was to distracted when I put my foot out in front of her. HAHA!

"Dean can I go on that hunt with you this weekend?" Cassie gave me her best puppy eyes.

"Nope."

"Why Not!" She glared at me.

"Because you are 14 years old and you still can't beat Sam up."

"But Sam's freakishly tall and I'm a midget!"

"Most things we go up against are taller then you."

"Then why can't I fight you?"

"Because kid, I'm the oldest." I laugh and pick up my pistol and handing it to Cassie. She gabs it angrily and sets up a row of beer bottles on a fallen log.

"I'm not a Fucking kid Dean. I'll be 15 on monday." She lifts her hands and lines them up with the first beer bottle.

"You still don't even know the difference between a skin walker and a werewolf."

"I do to!" She shouts taking out the first bottle with a bang. Sam was throwing knives into a tree next to me, smirking at everything she says.

"Then enlighten me Cassie." I laugh and she quickly takes out the other 4 bottles without even flinching.

"Well, A skin walker is a person who turns into an animal by magic and a werewolf is turned by a bite or use of a poisoned substance." I hear Sam chuckling from next to me, I elbow him in the ribs and continue talking to Cassie.

"Cassie I said no, okay." I was starting to get angry with her for always asking stupid questions and expecting me to say yes after saying no 284 times.

"Why are you acting like I'm not a part of your little team, Dean I'm training really hard? All I want is to do a job with you, I just want to be apart of your guys family." She says quietly and I feel bad for snapping at her.

"Cassie you are apart of the family, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt Dean. Look I can shoot and all I have to do is beat you up once and I'll be better then you!"

"Hell no kid, you can't beat me up. I am the golden champion." I laugh, as I laugh I turn to look at Sammy who was smiling and truing not to laugh. HA! I win this time. Then just as I turn back to her I feel a weight hit my stomach and I bend down with the pain. Cassie was standing in front of me when I look up.

"No hard feelings Bro?" She smiles then hits my face with her small (but powerful) Fists. I curse loudly and jump her. We were both rolling on the ground and I was about to pin her when she slips out of my hands and jumps up kicking my side. I pull myself up and try to put her into a headlock, she slips away again. FUCK! I'm looking around now and I can't see where she went, that's when I feel her kick my back and I fall to my knees again. When I stand up I glare at her and grab her hand before she can punch me. I twist it around her body and put her into a head lock, she's screaming at me to get off but I hang on a little bit longer and whisper into her ear.

"Dead Blondie."


	20. Cassie's 15th Birthday

*Cassie's 15th Birthday*

Amelia and John stood in the hallway outside of their children's rooms.

"Is Cassie awake yet?" John smiles at his new girlfriend holding in his hands three perfectly wrapped presents.

"I just checked, she's still sleeping." Amelia says excitedly.

"Perfect get the boys and I'll go get Cassie."

John walks in to the powder purple room and sees the small blonde wrapped in white sheets. He laughs to himself thinking of how much she is like her mother. He takes a seat on her mattress and gently shakes her awake.

"Cassie, Happy Birthday kiddo!" She smiles up at him and pulls herself up into a sitting position.

"Hey John!"

"I got you something." John hands her the first smaller present. Cassie's face lit up and she shook it once. "Go ahead, open it!" She pulled away the brown paper and opens the bow. She gasps as her face explodes in a huge smile. Cassie pulls out her leather sheathe and pulls out a silver blade knife.

"Oh My God John, Thank you!" She beamed! John laughed and pointed to the silver blade on the bottom close to the handle it said 'CEB'.

"Cassandra Elizabeth Blake" John said and handled the next medium size present. Cassie smiled and opened the next one, she pulled out the next surprise.

"No Way!" She swelled with happiness as he pulled out a pearl handled pistol with a beautiful pattern in the handle. She quickly popped out the clip and held it to examine it. "Thank you so much John!"

"That's not it Cassie, the last one is from all of us." He hands her a thin brown box and she excitedly ripped it open. Inside was a yellow folder, she thumbed through it and smiled realizing that it was a case fill. 4 murders in the last 2 months in a town in Ohio.

"What is this?" She smirked at him. Amelia and the boys stood smiling in the door way.

"It's your first case. I picked it up on the internet yesterday, Dean told me your ready. It's for you Sam and Dean. Your Mother said that you are leaving in a few hours so I would get up soon it I were you." John smiled over at his boys and they gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh My God! Thank you! Thank you!" Cassie jumped out of bed and ran to her mother and hugged her. "Thank you! THANK YOU!" She then ran to her closet and throws open a pink backpack. Everyone laughed as she jumped around the room happily. Dean and Sam were already packed so they helped her. They planned to get to Ohio in a minimum of 4 days. Dean was just as excited to go on a hunt alone with Cassie and Sammy. Maybe this will be fun for all of them!


	21. First Hunt

*First Hunt* *Dean's POV*

Dad told us yesterday before he went down to the gun store that he was planning to surprise Cassie with her own gear. She got a new gun that looks exactly like me and Sam's excepted hers has a different pattern. Hers has more of a flowery pattern ours are more manly. Anyways, so Cassie has spent the last hour in her closest packing for our trip, me and Sam are starting to get inpatient.

"CASSIE WE NEED TO LEAVE!" I shout up the stairway hoping it may help the blonde get her ass down here.

"I'M ALMOST DONE!" She shouts back and I sigh sitting back on the couch. Amelia came back into the living room and handed me a black cooler.

"2 beers for you, not Sam or my daughter, just you and not while you're driving," She smiles and Sam comes to sit down next to me. "I also put in 3 waters and a few sandwiches and other snacks. I don't want you guy to have to keep stopping."

"Thanks Amelia." I smile, she must not know that the best part of the hunting it the stopping. Dad already gave me the 'take care of your siblings' talk and also gave me a fake credit card for rooms and food.

"Thank you boys both of you have saved my daughters life. It means a lot to me, so don't let her get hurt." She pats both of our heads and just in time Cassie comes running down the stairs with a black backpack and a blue purse. She was wearing black pants, a red tee shirt, and a black leather jacket. (It's her favorite jacket she owns)

"Ready to go blondie?"

"Yep!"

"Then say good-buy and get in the Impala." I smack the back of her head and she glares at me. Cassie hugged her mom then our dad before booking it out of the house and into the back seat of my baby.

"Buy guys, we'll see you in a few." I say waving and stepping out of the door with Sam on my heels.

"Where are we stopping first?" Sam asked with a laugh knowing that I never stick to the road ahead of me.

"I was thinking of taking Cas down to Las Vegas?"

"Nuh, she's only 15 she'll never get into anything fun."

"Fine, how about we go to Salem?"

"Like witch triles Salem?"

"Yeah Why not?"

"Because then we have to deal with witches."

"You're right I hate witches," I open Baby's door and lean over the hood. "Those bustard always screw with me then I have to wast time and my health to kill them. Maybe we can go down to Bobby's, I think he would like Cassie."

"Sounds good." Sam said sliding back into the black leather seats.

"What sounds good?" Cassie butted in.

"We're going to have some fun!" Sam smiles in the mirror at her.

"Oh, and Cassie if you ever come in contact with a Witch, shoot it."

"Why? I thought Witches were Human?"

"They are human but most of them sell their humanity for the art of magic. No witch is born with power." Sam says glaring at me for no reason.

"They're all evil Sons-of-a-bitches and I don't like them. So shoot first ask questions later." I laugh and smack Sam away.

"I read somewhere that said the original witch families are born with powers?" Cassie asked and Sam pulled out his lap top.

"Are you seriously going to look it up. All you need to know is that If you see a witch or even talk to a witch it's bad. Don't ever trust one they will all turn on you." I rolled my eyes and started the Impala up before taking off down the street.

About an hour into the trip Cassie was already asleep in the back with a jacket over her head. I laugh and open up the cooler that Amelia gave to me.

"Hey kid, wake up!" I poke Cassie. She shifts awake and groans. I toss the beer at her and she smirks. "Don't tell your mother"


	22. Ghost Suck

*Ghost Suck* *Part 1* *Cassie's POV*

It's been almost 6 hours since we left home and Dean still wont tell me where we're going. All Sam and him do is fight over which song is better, usually Dean's right about the right one but I occasionally side with Sam to keep things interesting. At the moment I'm trying to get him to pull over for the night but he seems pretty content on getting where ever the fuck he's trying to go.

"Dean, I'm sure the road will be there tomorrow for you to get where ever you're going." I whine and lay down across the bench seats my beer bottle was rolling around on the floor so I have to reach down to straighten it.

"I want to get there as soon as possible." He sighs then smack Sam for no reason what so ever.

"HEY!" Sam shouts and punches him back.

"Don't even think about turning Stairway to Heaven!"

"I wasn't Dean!"

"Oh yeah you were I saw you!"

"You Suck!" Sam yelled as a last resort. I giggled to myself before Dean forwards the car and I am thrown with it.

"Oh Fuck DEAN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" I yell and kick his seat from the spot on the floor that I am now laying. He laughs then turns the wheel to the right and I fly into the door. "DEAN!" I flick him off in the mirror and he laughs again. He parks the car outside of some place new. I have no freaking idea where we are because of how dark it is but he seems happy to have found where ever we were.

"Welcome to Nevada children!" Dean pops open his door and opens mine and I stand kicking his shins. He glares at me then points out in front of us. We were on a bridge, high above a crazy waterfall that was so beautiful sounding that I could just imagine how beautiful It would be in the day light.

"Wow…" I whispered leaning against the thin rails that was the only thing separating us from the huge drop down.

"Careful Cas, This isn't just a waterfall it's our next case. See last week 4 teens were hiking down these hills with there schools and when their leaders came to look for them they were all standing on the ledge. All 4 jumped and all 4 died. 2 boys 2 girls." Dean glanced over at Sam who was starting to understand something.

"Sounds like a sacrifice to me?" Sam walks over next to me and leans up against the rails. Dean smiled and did the same. The wind was hitting my cheeks in just the right way for me to smell the beautiful clear mist of the water. I sigh and reach an arm out in front of me trying to catch the mist. My chest was tall enough to make it over the side so I could hang off with one foot in the air. Sam's hands reach out and take my hips and pulls me back down on the ground.

"What?"

"I don't want you falling, it may not look like a long fall but it would break your neck if you fell."

"I wasn't going to fall Sammy." I roll my eyes and walk over to sit on the hood of the Impala. Dean said something to Sam and they both walk over to the car and pull open the doors. We drove down to a cheep motel and get a room. Dean and I played rock paper scissors to see who has to sleep with Sammy. He won so I have to share Sam's bed. Everything was good and it was 2 in the morning so we all put on our PJs on and went to bed ready to fight in the morning.


	23. Witches?

*Ghost suck* *Part 2* *Cassie's POV*

"Wakie Wakie, Princess." Dean hit my back with his rolled up jacket. I shifted uncomfortably and glared at him through the fogginess of my morning hatred.

"Go away Dean I'm trying to sleep." I mutter into the pillow kicking his thighs.

"Sam got some info about the jumpers." He hit me again, as if it hasn't angered me enough.

"Well, that's great for Sam, why does it have anything to do with me?" I shove my head back into the pillows.

"We're taking you home." Dean said pushing me against the other side of the bed and I groan again.

"WHAT! Why the Fuck do I have to go home, I'm just tried I never wake up this early."

"We found out what's been killing teenagers around her," He sits next to me and I feel like crying. "It's a low coven of witches sacrificing girls and boys to there freaky God. They seem to be picking on 15 through 18 year olds and Sam and I don't want you around this why'll we deal with it."

"I'm not a child I can take care of myself Dean. Don't worry just fill me in on what's going on."

"Well, since you want to be apart of it, the coven has been meeting in the woods once a month during a full moon, which is today by the way, and when these bitches meet they put a curse on the nearest group of young kids around making them hop into the river."

"Sounds relaxing," I smirk and stand grabbing my backpack and taking out a new outfit for our hunt. "What do we need to do now?"

"I say we go find these witches and burn them at the stake."

"How do you kill a witch?"

"Same way you would kill a real person, they're just harder to get a hold of before you stab um"

"Okay, Get Sammy and we can go down there together."

"Fine, don't take to long. You take forever in the shower."

"Whatever, go get me some coffee." I smile and walk into the gross motel bathroom. I take my time washing my hair and put on my make up. I laugh when I hear Dean groaning loudly about how long it takes me to get dresses before we leave. When I do finally amerce from the bathroom I skip over to him and let him push me out the door and into the Impala. I love to piss him off.

"Lets burn us some witch bitches!"


	24. Runaways

*Ghost Suck* *Part 3* *Dean's POV*

Finally I get to stand face to face with a coven of Witches. I know everyone thinks I have this sad obsession with killing people but I don't. I don't kill people I kill monster, about 4 years ago when I was just a 17 year old kid a bunch of hunters and I were attacked by a coven. My dad tried to reason with them but there was more then the usual number. I think there was about 10 witches and they out numbered us. I had to watch as they pulled apart my friends and held me hostage until they finally let us go because one of their 'leaders' told them we were useless. That is the reason I HATE Witches. No one can tell me different then what I already know about them. They kill without warning and nothing about them is pure human, they're all just mutts living and trying to fit into our world. After Sam came back from the library and told me about the coven that he learnt about I knew Cassie would refuse to go so I didn't push her to hard.

"So what's my cover again?" Cassie asked from behind me in the Impala. She was wearing some close that I help her pick out for the cover we picked.

"You're a runaway, running from an abusive family…"

"True." She interrupted me and I nodded understandingly before continuing.

"You need a place to stay because you're abusive brother, AKA Me, is looking for you and you can't stand to go back because I'll kill you."

"How do you know they'll let me in?"

"Because remember that God I told you about? Yeah? Well, She's a low goddess of Women empowerment."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, They'll let you in for sure."

Cassie nods and jumps out of the Impala just a block away from the house in an ally. Cassie pulls out her silver bladed knife and hands it to me handle first.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Cut my cheek."

"I'm not doing that kid."

"Then Sammy you do it."

"I'm not doing that either." Sam shakes his head from the passenger seat of the Impala. I laugh until Cassie lifts the knife to her cheek and pulls down across her pale skin blood spilling down from the cut down her neck and into her shirt collar.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL CASSIE!" I exclaim and pull out my bandana trying to wipe away the blood, for some reason seeing it on her makes me uneasy. I mean I bleed all the time and I've seen blood a lot but when it's on Sam or Dad I can't stand it. Now I can't stand it on Cassie's Ivory skin.

"Stop, I need it to look real!" She pushes me away like an embarrassed teen being messed with by their mommy at school.

"You start running I'll be right behind you with Sammy." She nods at me and takes off down the calm street her black ripped up vest and jeans making the part look even more real. I give her time to get to the witches door before following her my gun tucked away in my pants.


	25. Their Coven

*Ghost Suck* *Part 4* *Cassie's POV*

I ran as fast as I could trying to look as scared and tired as possible as I hammered my fist into the red door on the front of the house I screamed.

"PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!" I shout tears running down my face. I couldn't control them, they added to my acting but they weren't meant to be there. I was thinking about how often I wanted to do this when Victor was hitting me and throwing me around our house. I would just scream and cry. I would FUCKING Apologize for nothing to get him to stop. I never did anything wrong though. I never dissevered anything I got. I try to stop crying and continue to hit the door. Finally the door swings open and a tall red headed women stands in front of me looking caring and scared.

"Please, can you help me. I ran away and they're looking for me. If they find me they're going to kill me!"

"Who?" The red head reaches out and holds my shoulders to I don't fall into her.

"My brothers!" I sniffle, "They beat me and scream at me and I couldn't take it anymore so I had to run! I'm just SO SCARED!" I was hiccuping uncontrollable now.

"How old are you?" They women asks and I am blown away with how fake her caring side must be.

"I'm 15, Please Miss, may I come in?"

"Yes, of corse!" She smiled and leads me into the hallway behind the door. I was instantly breathless by how beautiful it was, everything was a deep red and purple. The paintings were amazing and everything looked so rich. I couldn't believe it.

"Your house is amazing!" I gasp out looking around in awe.

"Thank you!" She laughs before stoping me in my tracks. "I'll go get something for your cut. Did your brothers do that?" I nodded silently and looked to my feet in shame. (My brothers didn't do it because they're to much of pansies so I did it myself thank you!) I sat down on a plush chair and waited for the red head women to return, when she did there was a younger girl with brown hair following her.

"Hello, My names Hanna and I'm going to help you with your injuries." The small one smiles sweetly at me. I returned it and replied.

"It's just the one, Thank you though, this is very kind of you all."

"Don't worry about it Cassie?" The red head smiles and walks behind the chair I am sitting in. They're all so nice and sweet, I don't know why Dean hates them. That's when it hit me. LIKE A FREAKING BUS!

"Wait, How do you know my name? I never told you that?" I started to pull away from them, the small witch put her hands on him cheeks and the older one ruffly gripped my shoulders. I wanted to scream but as soon as I opened my mouth everything went fuzzy. I felt my head drop to my left side and my body followed it. Slowly everything was going dark. They last thing I heard was three loud bangs, Dean's gun, then my name being called through the darkness that was pulling me under.


	26. Falling

*Ghost Suck* *Part 5* *Sam's POV*

I was waiting in the Impala with my foot resting against the gas peddle for a quick get away. It's been way to long, Dean and Cas should be out by now. I realize that I can't just sit here but if I go in then Dean wont be able to leave. Then 3 shots were fired. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding and opened the right side door. I saw Dean first I didn't know why he was running so slow until I saw a beanie hanging off of his shoulder.

"Cas?" I shout and jump out of the car, I run to Dean and saw her pale face still cut down the side.

"They knocked her out." Dean pants before we both threw her into the back of the Impala.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"She should be, we need to go back to the bridge. They're planning another ceremony tonight, four new kids are going to be killed and we need to stop it." Dean shot the car forward down the street. The sun was setting and I'm not sure when the ceremony starts. About five minutes before we got there Cassie woke up and nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Oww! My head!" She groaned and I jumped off of the seat.

"We have to get those witches away from those kids." Dean parks the car and I jump out and opened Cassie's door for her. She pulls out her .45 and mutters something about killing those bitches. She is so much like Dean it scares me.

"There's only 3?" Cassie asked making me glance to the bridge and saw two boys and one girl starting to climb onto the rails. Cassie starts to walk towards the bridge and I have to pull her back.

"Dean, look they're here!" I point over to the group of women all dresses in black robs praying over a large fire. They're all speaking latin, I recognize it slightly. It's a pray to the heavenly goddess.

"HEY!" Dean shouted and was about to fire when we were both pined to the Impala. My back ached from the impact and even as I struggled I couldn't move a single finger.

"Let us go, you BITCH!" Dean shouted again, the tall witch just laughed and watched us struggle.

"Cassie," She looked over at Cas who was just staring at Dean with a blank face. What the hell was she thinking, why isn't she saving us? She has a freaking gun! "Why don't you go stand by the rails?"

"Cassie, WHAT THE FUCK!" Dean yells but all Cas could do was turn to the rails and start walking.

"She's mine now, I guess this isn't the first time a Winchester has failed to save a friend." The witch laughed before waving to another girl by the other kids on the rails. "Let those ones go, all I want is the Blake bitch!" I glance over to the other kids as they all take a step off of the rails.

"NO!" Dean and I scream at the same time watching the poor kids fall. They didn't even scream. Now all we have to deal with Cassie lifting herself up on the rails.

"Cassie I want you too talk to your brothers and tell them how you feel, but don't Lie!" The witch laughed and walked over to her coven.

"YOU BITCH!" Dean screamed fighting to be able to shoot her. I hear sobbing and look over at Cassie who was standing pin straight not moving at all.

"Dean, Sam…" Cassie sobbed "I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die Cassie. I promise." I try to free myself from the car but fail miserably.

"I can't move Sammy." She cried as the witch came back.

"Cassie, good-bye" Cassie looks at us and with one final move she blows us a kiss. I jump forward tears burning my eyes but I am throw back. I scream and fight along with Dean as she takes a long step out and just like that she's gone.

"NO! CASSIE!" Dean and I Shout then we hear the splash.


	27. Lost in the Moment

Ghost Suck* *Part 6* *Dean's POV*

I couldn't move. I couldn't help her. It's my fault, I should have made her leave. I couldn't defend her in any way. I just let her jump off of the bridge and didn't even make a move to help her.

"That was to much fun!" The tall witch laughs clapping her hands together. "Dean, next time you kill my friends know that I do get even."

"You Fucking Bitch!" I scream not able to control my anger. I looked over at Sammy and see that besides the super scary bitch face he was making I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Dean, watch your language. What would Daddy think? What would Daddy think about you getting his girlfriend's daughter killed?" I throw myself against her magic hold on me. I can't stop thinking about Cassie. She was 15 and I was supposed to be watching her. I wish I could just tell her how sorry I am. She was so scared of dying and I just literally got her thrown off of a bridge.

"GO TO HELL!" I scream at her.

"After I'm threw with you, I'm sure I will."

"I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!" I yelled through clinched teeth.

"Just try."

"I WILL!"

"Oh Dean you're sure a charmer!" The witch smirked as she pulled out a knife and walked over to Sam who was still shaking with anger.

"GOD DAMN IT, IF YOU HURT MY BROTHER I SWEAR!" I shout to her. First I have to sit by and watch my step sister kill herself now I have to stand here and watch her hurt my brother. I don't think so!

"Get away from me you bitch!" Sam muttered as her knife cut a thin slice in his chest. My hands were shaking as I tried to reach for my gun at my hip. I swear if she cuts him one more time I'm going to kill her!

"Hey Bitch, If you want to cut someone cut me." I glare at her and she laughs.

"That wouldn't hurt you as much as it does when I hurt Sammy here."

"Fuck you!" I mutter as she pushes the knife farther into Sam's shoulder. He groans and clinches his teeth trying not to scream. He doesn't want me to see him hurt, but I know he is. I'm his big brother, I can just tell.

"GET YOU FUCKING HANDS OFF OF MY BROTHER YOU FUCKING WHORE!" I hear a small voice shout from the woods. I hear gun shots and watch as every one of the witches drop to the ground, one by one. Finally Sam and I are released and I can look to my left to see who it was. In the darkness of the trees I see Cassie leaning up against a tall pine tree, her hat and shoes are gone and she is covered in blood. I quickly help Sam up and we run to her.

"Holy Shit!" I smile letting her fall into my arms. She was soaking wet and the blood seemed to be coming from her forehead and arms that were covered in cuts.

"Cassie, Hey princess are you okay?" Sam pats her hair gently and she nods slowly.

"Can we just get the Fuck out of here?" Cassie says in a low soft voice. I laugh with relief and carry Cassie's small broken body back to the Impala where I make sure to kick the tall witches body before getting in. Time for bed, it's been a very busy day.


	28. Summer

**AN**: I do not own any characters in The Secret Circle or Supernatural. So Anyways... I am skipping 5 months into the future of this story. If I choose to later I will make a spin off story about all the different hunts Sam, Dean, and Cassie went on. I have to start making room for the post show plot line. Season one of Supernatural will start as the same time as Season one Secret Circle. Follow my Tumblr page to read the rest of the story and see the gifs and graphics that go along with it. ** .com**

* * *

*Summer with Dean and Sam*

*5 months later-Some time in mid June* *Normal POV*

Over the Last 5 months Cassie Blake has become Cassie Winchester. She has met Bobby and he now treats her as one of the boys. John takes her on a hunt every other weekend when she wasn't busy. Caleb and all the other hunters learned to respect Cassie when she would hunt along side them. Cassie wasn't as sad anymore she still had a small pot smoking habit that Dean has yet to find mostly because she only smokes with friends, but it was getting better. Sam and Dean has warmed up to having Amelia take care of them when they came home from long hunts. Cassie was always nice to her mother and gradually they became close again. Today was the day that Sam gets to graduate from high school early. Cassie and Dean both promised him they would be there, even if John wasn't. Sam was smart and he was given the opportunity to graduate at only 17. He took it and he also let Cassie on a little secret. He got a full ride to Stanford University and he promised Cassie that he would take it and try to get out of the hunters life.

*Graduation Day* *Cassie's POV*

"CONGRATULATIONS SAMMY!" I scream running to him and throw my arms around him neck. He lifts me up and spins me in a circle. I laugh and cheer until he puts me down.

"I couldn't have done it without you Cas." Sam chuckles and drops his guduation hat on my head.

"I'm so Proud of you, Honey" My mom embraces Sam and he hugs her back. It's been so long since we have all been together for a happy reason. Sam's got a full ride to Stanford and he promised me he would try his best to go.

"That's my boy Sammy!" Dean smiles wrapping his arms around both me and Sam. For once my brothers and I are close and sadly I'm not sure how long it may last.

"Is dad here?" Sam asked, all three of us were silent. My mom broke it to him because Dean and I can't ruin his happiness today.

"Sam, you father got a call that he had to finish his hunt tonight and he wont be home until late."

"Oh…" Was all Sam said before Dean cut in.

"Come on Sammy lets go get some food and have a family celebration."

"Yeah! Sammy we can get ice cream later!" I laugh and hug him again. After all Sam has saved my life so many time I feel that I owe him the world. Him and Dead are my best friends, I would do anything for them. I think they know this because they always abuse the privilege.

After we left the graduation ceremony we stopped by Sam's favorite restaurant (California Pizza Kitchen) and then we stopped at Cold Stone for his favorite Ice cream (Cake Batter). We did everything Sam loved which includes listening to crappy music while him and mom sing, I hate the 80's. When his face started to fall we couldn't tell him enough how proud we are of him.

When John comes home Sam promised he was going to tell him about college, I'm not sure how well that's gonna go though?


	29. Dad's Home

*Dad's Home* *Sam's POV*

Dean and Cassie have been trying to cheer me up all day, they think I'm going to break down or something. I know that dad doesn't like me to do anything but hunt but I'm really excited for college. Not that I wont miss my family, because I will. A lot, but I can't just sit around and wait as my life just fly by. I'm only 17 and I already live in a war zone. I shoot guns and am to scared to leave the house without being fully armed. It's not good, it's not natural. I can't keep living this way.

"Hey Sammy, your dad's home!" Cassie runs around the corner into my room. Her grin was contagious and I stood and let her drag me out of my room down to the kitchen where Amelia and Dad were laughing about something that happened on his hunt earlier. Cassie wants me to tell him about Stanford and I think now is a good time.

"Hey Dad!" I smile and walk over to him praying that maybe that there won't be a fight tonight.

"Hey Sammy! How was your day, Amelia told me about your graduation."

"Yeah, I told you last week," I roll my eyes a little, It's just like him to forget something so important "I wanted to tell you something, It's important."

"Of course son." John kisses Amelia's forehead then pats Cassie's shoulder before they both leave the kitchen.

"Dad I…I… needed to tell you something." I stutter searching for the right words.

"I know you already said that, just spit it out kid." Dad laughed reaching in to the fridge and pulled out a cold beer.

"I got a full ride to Stanford University, it starts right after summer."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no Sam."

"You can't say no dad, I'm going." I was angry now.

"Sam you have a obligation to this family. We're hunters you need to take care of this world. We save people Sam, the world needs us."

"Dad, I'm not a child! I don't want to hunt anymore, I hate this stupid life style. I'm going to Stanford. I don't care what you say."

"Sam I saw to God if you walk out that door you better never come back here. You will not be apart of this family! You are not going Samuel Winchester and that's finally." Dad glares at me from across the kitchen island. My breath was catching and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"SCREW YOU! I am 17 years old, I can make my own decisions!"

"Dad, Sam what the Hell is going on in her!" Dean ran in through the same door that Dad was lean against.

"NOTHING" Both Dad and I scream at him. Cassie ran through after him.

"Fuck you!" I scream right into Dad's face. "I am so done with this Fucking Family. All you care about is hunting! Why can't you just be happy for me!"

"What'd you say!" Dad screams and Dean started to walk towards us.

"You Heard Me!"

"Stop it! Stop it both of you! That's enough!" Dean shouts pulling me and dad way from each other.

"SAM LEAVE! GET OUT OF HER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Dad screamed into my face and I shove Dean back into a wall.

"How dare you talk to him like that!" Cassie screams at the top of her lungs launching herself at my father. I have never seen anyone talk to him like that, but if anyone was going to jump on John Winchester it would be Cassie.

"Cassie, don't" Dean says softly pulling her back. "Sam, I'll give you a ride to the bus station if you want." My heart ached, Now my own brother wont even back me up. Cassie shouted something again running at Dean tears in her eyes. Dean grabbed her waist and pinned her down against the wall. She screamed and pushed herself against Dean until finally he let go and pushed him back. That's when I saw Dean brake, I wasn't really paying attention I was to busy yelling with my Dad about money and monsters but when Cassie punched Dean's stomach he backhanded her. Both Dad and I stared in disbelief as Cassie held herself up by the counter top covering her cheek with her hand.

"DEAN WINCHESTER!" Dad screamed throwing me back to check on Cassie who was still hiding her face from us. Dean looked guilty as he glanced at the blood that dripped onto the pale counters. Cassie looks up her face red and blood running from her mouth, a bruise already forming on her cheek. She was pissed!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Cassie shouted and decked Dean right in the jaw he drops down to the ground and I couldn't help but smirk at how much they are alike. Cassie made her way over to Dean and kicked him in the balls he groaned and fell over again. "DO IT AGAIN BITCH!" She shouted standing back up and glaring at my dad.

"Sammy, Please," Dean moans from on the ground and all I could do is pull away from Dad and Cas walk myself up the stairs to my room and start packing my bags.

"YOU CAN ALL GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I hear Cassie Call out before the door slams shut. I pack fast and leave to meet Dean outside.


	30. Promises

*Promises* *Cassie's POV*

I'm starting to regret talking Sam into applying for Stanford. How could I be so stupid, I can't let him leave forever? I'm so freaking idiotic I knew that John would freak when he hear what Sam did. After we started screaming at each other Dean told Sam that he would drive him to the Bus station. I couldn't take it anymore how could Dean do that to his little brother. How come he didn't try to defend him even a little. I've fought Dean so many times before it didn't even faze me when he threw me up to the wall like he would do with Sam. They he hit me. THAT SON OF A BITCH HIT ME! At first I wanted to cry, he promised he would never hurt me but I learnt early that you can't trust men when they promise anything. I should have know that Dean was no different. I have to say hitting Dean felt really good, I don't regret it as bad as he's gonna regret hitting me. I am the one with the daddy issues not him.

I ran out of the house as fast as I could after that. I sat down on the bottom step of the porch and cried. I really don't want Sam to go. I don't want to be left with just Dean all day long, why did I have to put him up to this shit. DAMN IT! I sob harder into my hands but try my hardest to stop, I hate crying. It shows how weak I really am and I'm trying very hard to burn that little girl who was to scared to live her life without being High as Fuck. Cassie Blake died the day I jumped off that fucking bridge. I shouldn't have survived that day but for some reason I did. So I'm trying to live my life better, Shoot first ask questions later. Dean taught me that and that's my new motto.

"Hiya Cassie?" I turned quickly to look at Sam who was carrying a green duffle bag holding his blue jacket. "Don't worry I told Dean to leave us alone while I said good-bye."

"Please Sammy, don't leave." I sob and he tries to take my hand but I pull away. He runs his thumb over my bruised face when I'm not looking.

"I promised you I would go."

"I swear to God if you leave me Sam, I will never forgive you!" I stop crying instantly and push Sam way from me angry.

"Cassie, I would never hurt you. I promise." He tries to hug me but I shove him away again. "You told me to apply, I got in because of you. Why the Hell are you so mad? I promise you I will call everyday and you can come stay with me anytime you want?"

"PEOPLE ARE SHITTY WITH, PROMISES SAM!" I turn away from him and mutter "I don't trust you."

"Fine if you want to be a bitch then I'm glad I'm leaving." Sam has tears running down his face now and I am nearly tricked into forgiving him. We both look up at the door and see that Dean was standing there. I'm not sure how long but I know that he heard some of our conversation.

"Cassie, Do you want to drive with me to drop off Sam? Your mom said you need some time to cool off?" Dean looks at me and I see he is just as beat to hell as I am. It's funny because he's walking weird and I know it's because I kicked him in a very bad area.

"Aren't you scared I'm gonna blind you?" I glare at him and try not to cry anymore.

"I am but both our parents are mad right now and I don't want you to be caught in the cross fire."

"So now you suddenly care about me, I get it as soon as you stop defending Sam you move on to the next sibling." I spit at him with so much hate it burns my throat.

"Cassie," Dean's face is full of pain. "I'm so sorry. I should have never hit you, it was so wrong of me. Please Cassie, I don't know what to do without either of you."

"Why would you just let Sam go!"

"Because he wanted to!"

"Why didn't you talk to John and tell him that Sam should be aloud to come home and visit!"

"Because it was Sam's decision and he made it Cassie!"

"Let's just go. I don't want to be here right now." I shout and climb into the front seat of the Impala forcing Sam to sit in the back for the ride to the bus station. I really don't want to lost my brothers but they both put it upon themselves. I'm just the victim.


	31. Good-bye Sammy

*Good-bye Sammy* *Dean's POV*

"We're Here." I say pulling up at the dark and empty bus station. Cassie was fuming next to me and Sam was completely silent behind me. I hear Sam sigh before opening the door. "Wait Sam." I say and pull myself out of the car and walk over to him. I pull my little brother into my arms and hug him tight. He puts his arms around me like he use to when he was a kid. I release him and see how sad he looks. Damn those puppy eyes!

"You be good, Dean." He smiles and pats my shoulder. "Take care of our little sister for me."

"Of course." I smile and ruffle his hair again. It's sad to know that this maybe the last time I see my little pain in the ass bother in a long time. I hear Cassie's door open and I see Cassie's blonde hair bob up and down as she jumps into Sam's arms and he kisses the top of her head. I smile and try to image what it would be like to grow up in a normal family. 2 parents and my little pain in the ass siblings. The thought almost moved me to tears so I gave up and broke the silent tearful hug of Sam and Cassie's.

"The bus is leaving in half an hour." Sam let got of Cassie and she wipes her eyes with the heel of her hand. I smile at her and she looks away, I'm pretty sure I ruined our relationship for ever.

"I'm gonna miss you Sammy." Cassie says waving at Sam who was picking up his duffle about to bored the bus to Stanford.

"So I guess this means you forgave me?" Sam smiles.

"No, it means I'm gonna miss you. I'm still pissed at you." She smirks and walks back to the Impala closing herself into the front seat.

"Hey Sam, take care of yourself okay?" I smile at him and pat his shoulder for one last time before turning at walking back to the car. Just like that, I lost my brother to a normal life. The rest of the car ride was completely silent until I turned to see Cassie rubbing her cheek carefully.

"Cassie, I'm so sorry." She glares at me and doesn't say a word.

"I miss him to ya know?" I try to start a conversation with her.

"I know." She speaks in a monotone voice and rolls her eyes before reaching to pull out a bottle of pain pills form inside the dashboard.

"Put those down." I say not taking my eyes off the road.

"Why?"

"Because if I let you take a major pain pill you'll relapse."

"I will not, I've been clean for like a year Dean." She growls at me and I glare at her.

"That's the point Cassie, if you take one then you'll want more."

"I wish Sam was here." She mutters before turning back to the window.

"I know what you mean kid. He's my brother. He's the only Family I've got." The car was completely quiet until I look over at Cassie who was staring right at me with an annoyed look.

"You've got me." We both smile at each other and I reach my arm over to her and lace my fingers with hers something we would do when she was hurt on hunts. She rests our interlocked fingers on the dash and pressed play on the cassette player. 'Hey Jude' Comes on the radio and my stomach clinches, Cassie quickly moved to change it knowing that my mother use to sing it to me but I stopped her. I began to sing softly.

"Any time you feel the pain, hey Jude refrain don't carry the world on your shoulders!"

"Let it out and let it in!" Cassie added

"NA NA NA NA NA NANA NA!" I scream and we both laugh.

"HEY JUDE" She sings and I ruffle her hair. She smiles up at me and I remember the first time we ever became friends was when she liked my music.

"I love ya Cas." I smile, "You are my family."

"I love you too Dean-o" She laughs and we ride back home smiling and hoping that Sammy will be okay at school. Maybe the normal life is better for him.


	32. Cassie's Dating

(9 months after Sam left) (Cassie's 16 and Dean is 21)

*Cassie's Dating* *Dean's POV*

I was a little early home from a hunt with Caleb (Ghost infestation in Colorado) When I got home I found Amelia at home doing dishes. She was so surprise she almost dropped her plates. I've been out for almost 4 weeks now and I'm really missing my room (okay and my little family, but no chick flick moments) Amelia told me that Cas gets out of school in like 30 minutes so I'm going to go surprise her at school. I mean she has to miss me, I'm her only brother. I got in the Impala and headed down to high school. I pulled up at our usual meeting spot and you will never guess what I saw. This little Son of a bitch was making out with my little sister!

"CASSIE!" I shout out the car and glare at her when she turns around. She mouths a very bad word and hugs the bastard before booking it to the Car. I kept eye contact with the boy making sure he was scared before hitting the gas and speeding out of there.

"Its good to see you De!" Cassie tries to cover for how mad I am at her.

"Who the Hell was that!"

"His names Danny, he's my boyfriend."

"Your what! You to young to have a boyfriend."

"Are you kidding me I had a boyfriend when I was 14!"

"HE WAS AN ASS WHO USED YOU!" I reminded her of her old boyfriend Jaye.

"I Know that! Danny's sweet and nice, and he likes to read pottery!"

"Oh yeah and does he know about you!"

"Know about what?" She glares at me from the seat next to me.

"About your little drug habits."

"I'm not using anymore Dean!"

"Does Danny know that!"

"No why would I tell him that."

"Because you have know idea what its like to be in a relationship."

"I do to!"

"No you don't Cassie, your just a kid!"

"FUCK OFF DEAN I'M NOT EVEN A VIRGIN ANYMORE!" Cassie screams at me and I lose the control of the steering wheel and pull over on the side of the road.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THIS CAS!" I shout making a disgusted face.

"I'm old enough to have a boyfriend Dean, even my mom thinks so." Cassie smirks at my horror.

"If he hurts you then I'm going to kill that bitch." I gave in, I'm weak when she gives me her puppy face. Sam has taught her well.

"He's not a bitch!"

"Sure" I pull into the drive way and let Cassie out. She seems pissed but if that boy makes one move I will end him. She better believe that, she's my sister and I will protect her against anything form a Demon to a heart break. I love her.


	33. I Met This Boy

AN: I was asked if you get to see Cassie as a witch and yes you do. I have already written most of the first times you get to see Dean and Cassie fight about it or Sam protecting her for it. The real reason I wanted to write a crossover of these shows was the struggles a young hunter would have after she finds out she is something she hunts. Don't worry about it that much Cassie is a bad ass witch and I would never write her as anything different! So thanks for reviewing and reading! (BTW! The stars are line breaks in case you didn't realize that:D )

* * *

*I met this boy?* *Part 1* *Cassie POV*

Dean still wouldn't leave me alone about my boyfriend Danny, we've been dating for about 3 weeks when I broke it off. We're just friends now, but Dean keeps making it worst by threatening him every time his name comes up in a casual conversation. Yesterday Dean and I got a text from John saying we have a small demon problem about five towns over so Dean and I were heading over to check it out. We both pulled out our already packed bags and hit the road. Hopefully we will be there before 8, it was almost 11 now so I leaned my head against the window and tried to fall asleep for a few minutes.

"Hiya Cas, Wake up we're stopped!" Dean shouts from the other side of the car. I let my eyes open and checked the time almost 1. I had a pretty good three hour sleep. Dean chucked a soda and a bag of Lays at me and I realize we were parked in a gas station.

"Thanks." I laugh unscrewing the top of my soda and taking a long sip. After Dean fills up baby we were back on the road blasting black Sabbath through the speakers. I hummed to my favorite song Paranoid. Dean chewed his way through two bags of dorritos and a snickers bar.

"Dude you're gonna get so fat." I laugh as he stuffs his face.

"Babe, I'm a hunter. I don't get fat."

"Sure, one day you're gonna be asking me to roll you around the room and I'll tell you to remember this conversation and how you said you will never get fat." I stared right at him. "If that happens then I get the right to say I told you so!"

"Okay, princess." Dean smirked before taking a right up a ramp onto another freeway.

"I'm going back to bed wake me up when we get there." I yawn and lay back down against the cold window. After relaxing against the vibrations of the Impala I finally fell asleep. I had a really weird dream while I was out though.

I was running through a house and Dean was standing in front of me, I screamed and ran to the other door. I threw the door open and Sam was standing in front of me, 'NO!' I screamed and continued running away until I tripped and landed on my face. Dean was laughing as he kneeled down and used my collar to lift me up. He held the gun to my forehead and I began to cry and plead for my life. Then he pulled the trigger.

"Cassie? Are you okay?" Dean asked shaking my shoulders until I woke up in a cold sweat.

"I'm fine just a bad dream." I shook out my head trying to get the images out of my head. Dean pulls into a motel room and I lift myself out of the car and help him unload our duffles. Dean pays for the room as I enter it and take my duffle into the room and taking a quick shower. I hate riding all day and feeling dirty and sweaty.

"Well, I guess we can start work in the morning!" Dean shouted through the door and I finish soaping up my hair.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." I shout back.

"Sure you will, I don't think a quick shower is possible for you." Dean laughs.

"Go to Hell." Laugh and continue to wash myself in the shower taking an extra long time to give Dean something to yell about.

I was walking through this little park by the motel room after Dean said he would pick us up some breakfast before we go hunting. I was walking by the play structure when I saw a guy about my age pushing a little blonde haired girl on the swing. He was cute when he smiled and made funny faces with her. I couldn't help but stare, I made my way over to him thinking that maybe I could ask if he knew anything about the demon attacks.

"Hello!" The small girl calls to me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hi, I just wanted to talk to you and your older brother." I smile and turn so that I was staring right at the older boy, he was smirking at me and I felt my cheeks redden as he reached out for my hand.

"I'm Josh," The guy laughs. "This is Olive my baby sister."

"I'm not a baby!" Olive exclaims.

"I'm Cassie" I laugh and take his hand gently.

"So, I haven't seen you around before." Josh ignores Olive to talk to me.

"I'm on a road trip with my older brother," I smile and we walk over to a park bench to watch Josh's sister Olive jump on the slides. "We're working a job in town, he's a mechanic."

"I don't believe you," He smiles at me. "You're a hunter."

I was speechless all I could do was stare at him will my jaw on the floor.

"I can see your scars, plus I'm here for the same reason as you are," He scoots closer to me. "Demons"

"How many?"

"About 2 so far, I broke into an apartment yesterday and saw a very large amount of sulfur."

"Have you salted everything?" I ask making sure he was being carful.

"Of course, I'm not some kid, I'm 18."

"I'm 16 and I've already been called the best hunter of my generation." I bite my lip and gloat, It's true just last week Caleb told me that if he was ever in a tight pinch that he would call me first.

"I believe you." He smirks and lean in towards me. I blush and pull away standing to walk back to my Motel.

"I've gotta go, my brother should be here soon, he doesn't like me talking to strangers." I smile at him looking at how confused he looks, I turned to walk away.

"Oh come on, can I come over later? Maybe we can work this together?" He followed me all the way to the street.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Olive!" I shout back at him before running to the motel room that I was sharing with Dean. I figure that I wont tell him about my little run in with Josh the new hunter boy who is freaking hot.


	34. Josh

*I met this boy?* *Part 3* *Cassie's POV*

"Where the Hell have you been?" Dean shouts from his bed when I finally get back to the motel room. I glance at the food bag and smile skipping over to it and taking out my food.

"I was have a discussion with some residence of this town." I smirk remembering Josh and Olive, I really hope that Olive will never have to know about hunting. I get that Josh and I do but not her, she's just a kid.

"What did they say?"

"I'm sure it's a demon, this guy though that he found sulfur." I take a huge bite of my sandwich and sway lightly happy to have food.

"Then we should do some research," Dean smirked at me, "And by we I mean you, have fun blonde."

"You Ass I'm not staying here and doing research while you go out and have fun!"

"To bad, I know more latin then you." Dean stuck his tongue out at me before standing to get his car keys.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." I shout to him as he walks out the door. "I KNOW LATIN!" Then I flicked off the door and finished my food.

After three hours of staring at a computer screen I was dying to go outside. I got up and stretched out my back and arms, everything hurt. I cracked all my knuckles and opened the motel room door making sure I grabbed my keys.

"Back so soon?" I hear a voice call as I make my way over to the park, Josh was walking over to me wearing a completely different outfit then when I say him only hours ago.

"I had to go see my brother."

"Big dude with the massive leather jacket and sweet car?"

"That's him, did you see him leave?"

"Yeah before me and Olive went inside, I came out to see if you were doing anything today." He smiled at me, was he flirting with me. Holy Shit I think he is!

"I'm just researching some stuff on the demons but other then that I'm free, why?" Why the hell not, Dean's not going to be back in a while and this guy is super sweet, I mean come on he watches his little sister.

"Maybe you and me could hang out?"

"That sounds amazing." I smile and we walk over to the park and sit on the swings.

"I always loved to play on the swings when I was little." I smile and kick my feet out so that I could start swinging.

"The swings are Olive's favorite. She always makes me push her on them." Josh smirks at me from his swing and I smile thinking about how sweet he was, I have never met a hunter that was this sweet.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but why do you hunt?"

"When I was a kid some demons raided my house because my dad was a hunter, the demon killed them both. I was 14 and Olive was just a kid, after that we were sent here to live with my uncle. I live just down the road. I spend most of my time here because it's really the only place I can think."

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"What about you why do you hunt?"

"Well that's a long story,"

"I've got time" Josh smiles at me and I felt for some reason that I could trust him.

"Well, when my mom was still pregnant with me my father died in a fire and about 8 years later she meet this new guy named Victor. I thought he was a nice enough guy but after they got married he started getting drunk and… hitting me when I was only 9." I took a deep breath, trying to think of why I was telling this strange guy about my past.

"You don't have to tell me." Josh reached out and took my hand and I blushed.

"No, Its fine. So when I was 14 my mom found out and called her old friend John Winchester, who she started seeing. I became best friends with his son, that's who you say today. About a month after meeting them they told me about this whole hunting thing and I instantly wanted to learn. Dean lost his mom in a fire when he was little, it was a demon so that's why he thought it would be a good Idea for me to learn to fight." I felt him squeeze my hand and I bite my bottom lip and glance at him.

"See that story wasn't even that long." We both laugh and Josh laced our fingers together.

"So do you want to come back to the motel with me and help me research or something?" I look at him through my eye lashes.

"Sure that sounds fun." He smirks and follows me as I pulled his hand behind me over to the motel. I opened the door wit the key and pull out two beers of us. He laughs and we both have a beer, "You are so bad!" He laughs before walking over to me and pushing back my hair he lightly placed his lips on mine. I close my eyes and push closer to him. God he is so Fucking hot!


	35. Brother of the Year

*I met this boy?* *Part 4* *Cassie's POV*

I gasp as Josh picks me up and sets me back down on the counter top. I feel his hands on my hips and I push my hands up his chest wrapping them around his neck. His lips part and I move mine with his perfectly, his hands danced up and down my thighs and I moan against his mouth. I move my hands up his shirt and let them dance around his bare chest, his lips leave mine and move down my collarbone. I groan and push my hips deeper into his thighs, His lips come back into view and I can see the slight smile that is forming. I bit my lip again watching as he lifts his shirt over his head, I help him before pulling him back to me and kissing him again. He pushes me against the wall harder and I push myself closer to him, he makes a move to ask me if it's okay take of my shirt I throw the tan top over my head and drop it on the ground. Josh smirks staring at my bra and moves him lips on my chest just under my collarbone. I moan and feel him move his thumb under my bra before I hear something, then I realize its the door.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY LITTLE SISTER!" Dean shouts pulling out his gun and cocking it back.

"DEAN!" I shout jumping off of the counter and walking over to him. I push him back, I could see the pure fury in his eyes so I turn to Josh. "Josh this was amazing, but I'll see you tomorrow." Josh smiles and nods throwing me my tank top as he slips his over his head before carefully walking to the door and leaves.

"I'm going to kill him!" Dean mutters pushing me back. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CAS PLEASE PUT YOUR DAMN SHIRT ON!" He shouts before running to the door and throwing it open.

"Dean, come on, he's really nice." I say as I pull my shirt over my head.

"He was all over you! That little SHIT!"

"Oh please, It was my idea!"

"I'm so telling your Mother!" Dean shouts before putting his gun back into his belt.

"You're not telling my mom!"

"You were about to hook up with some random guy!"

"His names Josh and he's a hunter!" I scream and walk back to the table finishing my beer.

"You guy drank my beer!" Dean shouts before running to the mini fridge and checking it. "You owe me more beer!"

"I would love to get you beer but I'm only 16!"

"Another reason why you can hook up with random guys!"

"You hook up with random girls every weekend!"

"I'm 21!"

"Josh is only 18!"

"He's a pedofile!"

"I slept with a 18 year old when I was 14!"

"EWW! CASSANDRA STOP TELLING ME THAT!" Dean shouts before grabbing his car keys off the table.

"There the fuck are you going?"

"We're leaving! Pack up I promise I wont tell your mom if you leave with me right now." He pulled out his duffle and loaded in his laptop and books. I glared at him from across the room on my bed.

"Can I at lease as good-bye to Josh?"

"Nope!" He calls out before walking out to throw his stuff into the Impala. I rolled my eyes and walked outside away from him. "Where do you think you're going?" He called after me but I was already walking away. "CASSIE GET BACK HERE!" Then I ran faster then I had ever ran before. I found Josh sitting on the swing seat at the park when I got there.

"Hey!" I call out but he didn't answer. "Josh! Hey, Josh!" I call out but when I grabbed his shoulder his head shot up and smiled at me, his eyes weren't green anymore. They were black, pure black.

"You're a demon?" I whisper about to run but her grabs me and puts his hand over my mouth and everything went black.


	36. Should have seen it coming

AN: Sorry for the short Chapter don't worry the next one will be much longer!

* * *

*I met this boy?* *Part 5* *Cassie's POV*

I woke up with a massive head ache, my hands were burning and when I tried to move them I realized they were tied together. I look up and saw a fuzzy figure above me, I kicked out my legs but they didn't move. I was tied to a freaking chair. THIS IS JUST GREAT!

"Did you have a nice sleep princess?" 'Josh' Laughed.

"So how long?" I squint up at him, I really hope I didn't make out with a demon.

"I was waiting for him right after he left your room," He circled me and I wiggled my hands trying to get them lose enough to get my hidden knife from my belt. "You two had a pretty good time in there didn't you? See, I never realized that you were such a slut."

"You son of a bitch" I glared at him, Who ever the fuck this is I don't like them.

"Don't talk about my mother like that Cassie." He growled walking towards me and taking out a pocket knife.

"What are you gonna do, kill me?" I smile and he punches me, I groaned and glared back up at him.

"I'm not gonna kill you, I'm gonna kill you and your brother." He laughs and reaches into my shorts pocket. He pulls out my phone and smiles, he types something in then puts the phone up to his ear.


	37. Just Perfect!

*I met this boy?* *Part 6* *Dean's POV*

I was pacing the room, It's been almost an hour and Cassie's still not back. If she's hooking up with that asshole then I'm so going to kill her. I feel like punching a wall I'm so angry. I get it, she's 16 and when I was 16 I was hitting on anything that moved, but this is different. I'm a guy I know how other guys look at girls, that boy was looking at Cassie like some kid of object. I'm going to break every bone in his little ass face! That's when my phone rang, it was Cassie.

"Finally!" I shout and answer it. "Cassie where the Hell are you! I told you we were going to leave, I want you home. NOW!"

"Sorry she can't come home right now Deany baby, she's a little tied you at the moment." A deep voice laughs on the other end and my knees go weak, I lean against the wall feeling the furry run through me.

"What did you do to her." I spit out my limbs shaking and my teeth clinched.

"Nothing, yet, Dean I want to make a little deal," The voice on the other end was getting deeper. "Everyone tells me that the Winchesters are the best there is, I don't believe them so how about every 15 minutes you waste your time trying to find your little sister I'll give break one bone. That sounds far, does it not? Anyways, I'll see you soon." Then the phone cuts out. I scream and punch the wall I was leaning on I turn and run to my computer quickly entering the tracking code for Cassie's phone. I finally get the phone company on the phone.

"Yes, this is Dean Grimes. I was wondering if you could track my daughters phone please, Cassie ran away to her boyfriends house last night and I'm worried about her…What… Oh yes I hate those teenage hormones to…Yes they always got me in trouble to… I'm just worried… Thank you!" I finally get the address to an abandon warehouse on the other side of town.

I jump in the car and drive as fast as I can to the large building, I grab so salt and holy water and walk into the building with my gun up and ready to fire. I heard screaming and run up the stairs, more screaming. That has to be her, I'm coming Cas! I hear more screaming and I kick the door down.

"Get away from my sister!" I shout and aim the gun at the smiling boys head, his eyes were black and there was blood on his hands and face. I felt my stomach clinch but I couldn't see Cassie.

"Dean was a nice surprise!" He laughed and I was about to shoot when I hear Cassie screaming.

"DEAN DON'T YOU'LL KILL HIM!" I put the gun down and try to take a step towards her but the demon was to fast. He pulled out his knife and stood behind Cassie. He face was bloody and stained with tears, it took me almost and hour how much had he put her though?

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei—"

I shout and throw my bottle of holy water at him his body begins to shake as black smoke shoots out of his mouth. His body goes still for a second before he shoots up and starts gasping for air. I guess he was still alive?

"Cassie are you okay?" I say kneeling beside her as I until her hands and legs.

"I'm fine De just untie me please." We both look up at the guy as he starts to walk towards her. I do to stand to stop him but Cas stops me.

"I'm so sorry Cassie, I don't even remember what happened." The boy looked like he was about to cry. I rolled my eyes as Cassie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Its fine Josh, I'm fine I promise." He hugged her and I nearly groaned in defeat. I interrupted them not to much longer after.

"Cassie I think we should leave, I packed for you." All she did was nod, so we said our good byes to Josh before hopping back into the Impala. I clean off Cassie's face when we got in the car. She had a broken nose and a lot of cuts, I made sure to check to make sure no ribs were broken and they weren't. Luckily he must had done a half ass job at breaking them. Cassie slept with her head on my lap all the way home, the weirds part was that on the drive home all I could do was hum 'Aint No Sunshine When She's Gone' I hope it wasn't a bad sign.


	38. The Night it all started

AN: A lot of stuff will be changed in the up coming chapters, so wait for it.

* * *

(This is based on the pilot of The Secret Circle, the first scene where Cassie calls her mom. This is what happened in the month between that night and her first day in Chance Harbor.)

*The Night it all started* *Cassie's POV*

John and Dean have been on a hunt for the last week. I was driving home from small ghost hunt not to far from my house when this Asshole ran me off the road. I hate stupid drivers, so I quickly dialed my moms number. We had a conversation about fixing the tire, I told her that I already knew how to change a tire because Dean taught me but she insisted on helping. Not to long into the conversation the call started to cut out, I drove home after fixing my tire. When I got there our house was surrounded by firefighters.

"No…" I wimpier running towards the smoking house. Two fire men ran out and grabbed me before I could run into my burning house. Tears were burning my cheeks and all I could do was scream. "NO! NO!" I broke down and fell to the concert sidewalk in front of my childhood home. I sobbed until the paramedics came and wrapped me in a red shock blanket. I didn't speak to them until a man in a suit came to talk to me.

"Cassandra Blake, my name is Boyd Francis, I'm your social officer. I'm sorry to say that your mother didn't make it." The man said reaching down to lift me up, I couldn't even look at him. I just lost my mother and this Asshole is talking to me about my social services. "You are being moved to Chance Harbor Washington next mouth to live with your Grandmother Jane Blake. Do you have a place to stay until you leave?"

"Yes sir" I mutter then reach a shaking hand into my back pocket ignoring my gun and pulled out my cell phone. I dial Deans number and wait for him to pick up.

"Hello, Dean's phone." His voice was familiar and it just made me sob harder.

"Dean," I sob pushing my head into my knees. "My moms dead, I think it was a demon. I don't have anywhere to go. They said they were sending me to Washington next month. I'm so scared!" I was talking to fast, he problem doesn't understand a word I'm saying. All I could do was cry.

"Cas, I'm sorry but I can't talk right now." Dean says his voice getting louder, What is wrong with him?

"I just said that my mom is dead and you can't talk right now!" I cry angry.

"Cas, I'm sorry but my dad and I are on to something."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I scream into the phone.

"Cas…"

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN OKAY!" I end the call and throw my hands into the concrete until they were bloody. I sigh and pull out my cell again, this is my last option. The phone rang two times before he answered, his voice was confused and anxious.

"Cassie, what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Sammy," I sob and just let my sorrow eat me up inside. "Mom's dead, I need you, I don't have anyone else, Dean and John left me. Please." My body was shaking in sobs until I couldn't breathe.

"Oh God, Cassie I'm so sorry. Come stay with me, I'm staying at 234 Parker Street. Just knock my roommate may answer but just tell them I sent you. I've missed you sis."

"Thank you so much Sammy." I smile through the hiccups and realize how calming his voice is to me.

"No problem Cas, I can't wait to see you." I smile and jump up from were I was sitting, I walk over to my moms old car and get it ready for my drive to Stanford. I haven't seen Sam in nearly a year and he gladly offered me a place to stay but I've lived with Dean for 3 years and he blew me off for some stupid hunt. I hate him, I never want to see him again.


	39. Sam is My Favorite

*Sam is my favorite* *Cassie's POV*

I drove the whole 6 hour drive without stopping, it was almost 7 in the morning when I finally got to Stanford. I quickly found Sam address and stood outside his door. I was scared to knock at first, mostly because I haven't seen Sam in years and the last time I talked to him, I told him I was pissed at him. I knocked on the door slowly, I really hope his roommate doesn't answer that would be awkward. He most likely hasn't told anyone he had siblings. If I was going to leave hunting behind I wouldn't tell anyone. After I stood at the door for a few minutes the door flew open and a tall blonde girl was standing in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Cassie, does Sam live here?" I asked confused.

"Yep he does you must be Sam's little sister!" She smiled and took my hand that wasn't holding my duffle bag, quickly leading me inside and shutting the door. "I'm Jessica but you can call me Jess. I am so sorry for your loss."

"Sam told you about me?" I smirk not sure how much she knew.

"Of course, I know about you and Dean. Sam told me you were coming last night, he's in class but he'll be home soon. He is so excited to see you even if it is for a bad reason."

"Thank you Jess, I just needed to talk to someone. So, are you and Sam like together?" I smile lightly, Sam has never been the best when it came to girls so I'm interested to know if my big bro has been laid yet?

"Yep, almost a year now!" She smiled and I realize how pretty she really is, Sam's a lucky guy this girl is head over heels for his sorry ass.

"I'm happy for you two." I say and look around the house, everything is so normal. In the corner is a kitchen and all over the walls are pictures of him and Jess. So Sammy got his apple pie life, I'm happy for him. "Hey, Can I use your restroom I haven't stopped for the whole drive down here?"

"Oh, Yeah it's just down the hall." I smile but it fades as I walk back into a hallway to get to the restroom. I close the door and lock it behind me, I finally relax and let the tears flow down my face. I looked in my duffle and opened my make up bag, I reached in and pulled out my pill bottle. Inside I had the left over pills my old boyfriend gave me, I opened the bottle and took a deep breath. I put two pills on my hand and stared at them, I haven't taken any kind of LSD since the horrible night of that party with the rapist. I sighed before putting the two pills in my mouth and used the sink water to wash them down. I flushed the toilet to make it seem like I actually went to the bathroom then leave. I sigh as the numbness flooded my nerves.

"Hey, Cassie I have class on campus, Sam should be here soon. You can help yourself to anything, I'll see you later." She smiles before hugging me lightly and jogging out the door with her books. I sigh happy to have my alone time, I start to feel my head fog up. I laugh as I picture the flames that took my mother, I imagine the heat and smell of smoke. I feel my cheeks get wet, I reach my hand up to find that I'm crying. I start to laugh again and curl my knees up to my forehead enjoying the numbing pain in my chest. I close my eyes and will myself dead in the place of my mother. I sob and laugh at the same time, is that even a thing. To be in so much pain that you find it funny, the acid must be messing up my emotions. I hear the door open and I look up in time to see Sam staring down at me with a painful expression.

"Hiya Sammy!" I laugh looking up at him, he sits down next to where my head was and lifts me up so my head was resting on his chest.

"Cassie, I'm so sorry about Amelia. She was like a mother to me." He pats my hair down but I can't stop laughing. "Are you okay, you're acting weird?"

"I'm sorry Sammy, I know how much of an embarrassment I am. I shouldn't even be here." I cry into his chest and let him rock me like a child.

"Cassie you aren't an embarrassment. Why would you say anything like that?"

"I can never do anything right!" I shake my head in his chest and he holds me tighter.

"Cassie are you high?" Sam asked his voice more stern now.

"Only a little" I mutter and pull away but he grabs my head and holds on to my chin so he can look into my eyes.

"CAS!"

"I know, I'm such a loser. I so weak I can't even handle this stupid situation, I know that it should of been me in that house not my mom."

"Don't say that Cassie."

"No, it's true, My mom was supposed to be out with her friends but I told her I would be home soon and she stayed home to cook for me. I should have been in the house alone last night!" I cried into his chest again, I am so weak.

"Cassie you seem tired, I'll show you to the guest room and you get some rest okay?" I nod and follow him into the guest room, it was more of an office space but it had a twin bed there so I guess its perfect for the month I'm here.

"Thank you Sammy, I love you." I whisper in his ear as he lifts me up and puts me into bed.

"I love you too, princess." He smiles before leaving the room and closing the door. Gently I cry myself into a nightmare ridden sleep.


	40. Good-bye

(1 month later) (Last story until 1 year time jump into season 2 of each show)

*Good-bye* *Sam's POV*

Cassie has been living with us for a month now and we have become closer then ever. I have loved her being here, I would go to class in the morning while Jess and Cas have girl time to watch daytime TV and chat then I would come home and Jess would got to class for a few. Cassie hasn't used since the first day, I introduced her to some of my best friends and they seem to enjoy her company. Today is her last day with us and Jess and I have everything planned out. It was almost eight so I got up early and helped Jess make pancakes.

"Wakie wakie princess!" I shout as I move into her bedroom and place the tray next to her and wait for her to stop groaning and sit up.

"Aww guys!" She giggles and sits up so I can place the food on her bed.

"I let Sam help so if they look bad it was his fault." Jess laughed and I try my best to look offended even though I agree with her.

"Thank you." Cassie smiles back up at us.

"Well, when your done and ready to be seen in public then come join us down stairs for a surprise." I smile and kiss her forehead before taking Jess's hand and left her room. While we made our way to the kitchen to clean up when Jess sighed.

"Are you okay?" I smile at her knowing that when she does that it means she wants to talk.

"I'm just sad, Sam she's your little sister. Why can't you take custody for the next 2 years? She doesn't even know this women she has to live with what if she doesn't like it there!"

"You're so cute, I know Cassie and I know that she will want to go be with her family, we aren't even related it would be illegal for me to keep her here." I brush my palm against her cheeks leaning in to kiss her. I never thought I would love someone as much as I love my Jessica. She is perfect for me and even Cas can see it.

"I'm just worried, I mean it's a 10 hour drive, what if she doesn't want to drive that long?" She sighs and hugs me tight.

"She'll be perfectly fine, she likes road trips." I stand there with Jess curled up in my arms until I hear Cassie walk into the kitchen. I turn and smile at her, I love my sister more then anything.

"I think I should go around noon at the latest, I don't want to get there that late." Cassie sighs sitting on a bar stool and brushing her fingers through her long blond hair she looked more like her mother then I would ever admit.

"I just want to spend as much time with you as possible," I smile and pat her on the head, before remembering the text I received from Dean earlier. "That reminds me, Cas Dean texted me told me you aren't answering your phone, how long have you ignored him?"

"He's called eight times since I got here, I've ignored every one of them." She mutters angry, she told me how Dean blew her off, I honestly don't understand why he did it but, Cassie must have kept her word about never talking to him again.

"Are you sure you don't what to give him a call?" Jess asked getting out the milk carton. Cas nodded and Jess took a swig of the milk right from the bottle. I smile thinking about how normal everything is, I have waited my whole life for this. No one has said anything about hunting since Cassie first got here. We all sat around the Tv and laughed about the stupid commercials until our friends got here. Each one of them hugged Cassie good bye after we finished eating popcorn and I hugged Jess before she left for work. I waited until everyone was gone before I walked over to my little sister, she stands up and wraps her arms around my neck, I lift her up and let her squeeze me as tight as she wants to.

"I'm gonna miss you princess" I smile then kiss her forehead and setting her down. She had tears in her eyes as she makes her way to the guest room grabbing her duffle bag. I lead her out to her car silently, both of us to scared to speak afraid that if we open our mouths we might sob. I hug her good-bye one last time before letting her get into her car, she waved to me and instantly a wave of memories flashed in front of my eyes.

_Cassie at 4, crying about her smashed sand castle._

_Cassie at 14 screaming that she wants to die._

_Cassie at 15 saying that she loved me for the first time._

_Cassie at 15 jumping from a bridge, me crying over never seeing her again._

_Cassie at 16 saying good bye for the last time._

All I could do was stare as the green SUV drives off down my road, she is on her own. I can even defend her anymore, I left my little sister to defend herself. But…

**I love her…**


	41. Cassie's Diary entry (one year later)

AN: Here is where things get different. So Cassie and Adam never broke up, Faye and Jake never got back together, after Diana left Jake and Cassie became really good friends. That's pretty much it, Oh yeah, this takes place 3 months after 'Family' The last episode of Secret circle.

* * *

**(1 year later)**

*Cassie's Diary entry June 6, 2012*

Dear Diary,

I was cleaning out my old book bag when I came across my old, well… you? I know that it's been a long time since I've written in you but I think its time I tell someone how everything has been on the past year. I came to Chance Harbor Washington after leaving my brothers, I have accepted the fact I will probably never see them again and it make me really depressed. Anyways, I moved her into my grandmothers house. My grandma was amazing, she was loving and kind but I failed her and she is gone now much like everyone else. I found out the day after I moved her that I was a witch, I didn't want to believe it at fish because the first thing I thought of when they told me is how much Dean hates witches. After a few weeks I accepted that as well. That was until I was told I had Dark magic in my blood, Dean would kill me on the spot, I still don't like it. No, I do like it and that's why I hate it. I hate it because I like it, does that make any since?

I met this great guy, I love him more then anything in the world. His name is Adam Conant his is also a witch, apparently we are 'written in the stars.' Isn't that romantic? Anyways, we have been dating for almost 7 months now. I live on my own now that my family is gone, I have a great circle of friends. I have Faye Chamberlain who is so much fun to hang out with, at first we hated each other but after we saved each others life a few times we became close. That's the same for Melissa, she is so smart and kind she use to date Nick Armstrong who was my neighbor until he was murdered by a demon. I now live next-door to a great guy, his name is Jake and he is the closest thing I have to a best friend now that my half-sister Diana left us here.

Four months ago I found out that my father was still alive, after a hard long month of trusting him we found out that he was just using us, so I killed him. I killed my own father, I can't believe I would do something like that? It was horrible but if I didn't do it then my friends would be dead and I love them.

Today is the 1 year anniversary for my mother's death, I haven't left my bed all day, Adam called asking if I wanted to see a movie but I turned him down and asked if we coulees just have a nice quiet day here and watch some TV. He agreed because he is a great boyfriend and I haven't even gotten up to show before he comes over. I keep having this bad feeling that something bad is gonna happen soon and I can't shake it off. Maybe I'll feel better tomorrow? I'm not sure? Everything is just so Fucked up. Damn black magic!  
#


	42. Season 1 Episode 22

(Set during Supernatural season 1 episode 21)

*What the hell are you doing here?* *Dean's POV*

Dad's missing, he promised us he would come back after he gave the fake gun to meg. He never came back and Sam and I are starting to panic. It was originally my idea but I knew it was bad before I even suggested it, I actually said it as a joke but Sam took it as an idea. The conversation went something like this,

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know we haven't heard from Cas in a while we don't we go recruit her."

"That's a good idea,"

"I'm kidding?"

"We need all the hunters we can get, why not?"

That is how I got roped into sitting in the Impala outside a little house in Washington, I was alone because Sam down at Bobby's getting more entail about the demons. Dad was taken yesterday, I left to come here at about 3 in the morning not I'm sitting trying to work up the courage to talk my little sister into ditching her normal life to come hunting with me. The worst part is the last time I spoke to her she told me she hated me and that I should never talk to her again. This is going to Fucking suck.

I walk up to the door and knock lightly, after a few seconds a dark haired boy answers the door. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Is this the Blake residence?" I ask confused, I think I got the wrong house.

"And who's asking?" He boy narrowed his eyes at me, I hear a voice asking who it is and I am blown away by the young women in a tight tank top and sleep shorts standing in front of me. I smirk as she takes a step in front of the boy glaring daggers at me.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" She growls at me before turning to the boy and tells him to go get changed. He glares at me but follows her orders. I smile as he walks up stairs.

"What no hello?" I laugh and step towards her. She didn't laugh all she did was glare at me.

"What do you expect? I'm not the same girl you left sobbing on a sidewalk, I grew up Dean. Get out of my house." She takes a step back and slams the door in my face. I sigh and tap on it again.

"Oh come on Cassie, I need your help!" I yell through the wood. "It's about Dad!" No answer, I clinch my teeth together as I get ready to leave. The door opens up enough for me to hear her.

"What's wrong with John?"

"A demons got him, I'm not sure if he's still alive I just really need your help."

"Go get Sam."

"I did he's at Bobby's getting ready to see you."

"What about Jess?"

"She died last year, same way as our moms. Burnt up on the ceiling with Sam lying under her." I hear her sigh and the door opens wide, she steps back to let me in and I carefully enter the beautiful house.

"I'm sorry for Sam." She mutters climbing the stairs, I walk around the halls looking at pictures of Amelia and her mother everywhere. I smile at some of them, I know that I hurt Cassie and I hate myself for it but it was important. I was in the middle of interrogating a demon, I couldn't talk but I called her back like 3 hours later and she didn't answer. I messed up big time but why does she still hate me.

"I believe in you, if you do go call me whenever you want. Don't forget to check in." I hear the boy talking and I look around the corner, he was dressed in a blue flannel and jeans now, Cas was now in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. I smile to myself when she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him lightly before he leaves.

"Let's go pretty boy!" Cassie cried out she was standing in the door way holding her duffle her hair was up in a ponytail and I could see the outline of her gun in her pants. I smirk to myself thinking how grown up she looks. I open up the Impala and she sassily sits in the passenger seat and puts her feet up on the dash. I roll my eyes and turn on the radio, I turn up 'Paranoid' until it was blasting out the speakers and shaking the windows. Cassie just looked bored, what was wrong with her? I didn't care though because as I drove down the street with the windows rolled down and the music blaring, I can look over and see my little blonde princess riding shotgun like old times. I smile at her and she rolls her eyes.

"I got my little Sis back!" I shout and I swear to God she smirked!


	43. Nothing Was Ever Normal

*Nothing was ever Normal* *Cassie's POV*

I sat in the front seat of the Impala leaning against the door staring out as the road flies by. I haven't spoken or even looked at Dean since we left my house. I texted Adam about and hour ago and told him were I was going. He knows everything now, he knows I hunt and he's okay with it, this is why I love him so much.

"Okay this needs to stop," Dean finally spoke after almost 3 hours of silence, about an hour ago the music stopped and neither of us turned it back on. "I just want you to talk to me. I can't stand this freaking silence anymore."

"Fine, you want me to talk then I will!" I shout glaring at him, when we were younger I would always imagine him bursting into flames every time I was angry with him, but I can't do that now or else he might actually burst into flames. "I came home after a hunt, a hunt that I wasn't even supposed to be home from, when I called my mom to tell her I was almost home she decided to stay home. She had plans with a friend to go to dinner but she cancelled so she could stay home and make me dinner. If I wouldn't have let her stay home then she would be alive and I would be in the ground. Try and tell me that it's not my fucking fault Dean, I called you sobbing that my mother died and it's all my fault and you Fucking blew me off." I explode in his face, I have waited so long to yell at him. I didn't even shed a freaking tear while he glanced at me from the drivers seat.

"Cassie, I'm sorry…" He started but I just turned back to the window and ignored him.

"You know what? I should have known that you would disappoint me." I mutter and curl my body up into a ball, trying to forget the horrible memory of that night.

"That's not fair!" Dean tried to defend himself, "I didn't blow you off, I made a mistake. I was in the middle of a hunt, Dad was just getting information out of this little shit demon when you called. I freaked out and couldn't think of anything to say, I regret it more then anything Cas. If I could go back and redo it I would. If I could go back I would have told you to stay at a motel and then I would go pick you up, but I wasn't thinking. I didn't realize you were with Sam until after I asked around with all the hunters. When I found out I texted him right away. You both ignored me so I gave up and let you live your normal life."

"I NEVER HAD A NORMAL LIFE YOU ASS!" I scream getting out of my seat and shift so I was growling into his face.

"You lived with Sam at Stanford then you left to live with your Grandmother in some small town, that's a pretty normal life!" Dean starts to shove me back into my seat.

"PULL OVER!" I scream angry, this freaking car was starting to suffocate me. I was starting to have a full blown panic attack. I feel like I may explode if I don't get out. "I SAID PULL OVER DEAN!"

"No, were only 6 hours away from Bobby's and I want to save my dad!"

"PULL THE FUCKING CAR OVER!" I scream and with a simple move of my hand the car tail spins out of control, I made it stop just after Dean started screaming a very colorful verity of curse words. As the car comes to a stop I jump out of the car and start to take deep breaths.

"Oh Shit! What the hell just happened, It just lost control and started it freaking spinning. I'm sorry Cas, are you all right?" Dean asked running towards me trying to check me for injures, but I pull away.

"I'm fine, I just needed air." I say sitting on the ground and holding my knees to my chest.

"Needed, air, Cas did you…" Dean stared at me looking deeply horrified.

"Yes" I smirk up at him, I seriously thinking about walking home.

"How the Hell!"

"I'm a witch Dean!" I shout tired of playing 20 questions. "I'm a 100 percent full blooded witch!" I used Faye's lovely expression for it.

"No…" He steps away from me. I roll my eyes of course he would act like it's some kind of disease. "Why would you do that, you know what it does to people! No wonder you're acting so different."

"I was born with this Dean, I'm not some Satan worshiping wicked. I have magic, so did my mom and my dad. I'm an original witch, there not that many around anymore."

"Get in the Car." Dean whispers before walking and sliding into the front seat. His eyes burning with rage and I wasn't sure how well he was taking this. I sigh and follow him, maybe he will be more excepting then I think?


	44. Silence

*Silence* *Dean's POV*

I couldn't think, all I could do is try and comprehend the mess that just played out in front of me. Cas and I are only about 80 miles away from Bobby's and she hasn't said a word since she told me about… well…uh...Everything. It was almost 5 when I broke the awkward silence.

"So what does this all mean?" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. She glances at me from her seat and I can tell she is relieved that I wasn't freaking out on the outside like I am on the inside.

"It means that I have magic, I was born with it and it's a part of me it always has been and it always will. I'm no different then the day we meet." She was trying so hard to make everything okay, so I tried not to freak out more then I already was. "The magic didn't change me Dean, you changed me."

"Okay, Fuck all of this 'it's your fault' crap. I'm sorry, I regret it. Please, just carry on with your story on how the hell you got magic voodoo."

"It's not Voodoo Dean!" She shouts and I flinch, She sighs and turned away from me and honestly I'm getting really tired of her shit.

"Okay, I get it you're some kind of full blooded, pedigreed witch." I laugh to myself, but I stop when she gives me a look that could kill. "But, you are still my baby sister and I love you." Her glare softened and I smile to myself again.

"So this thing that took John, was it the demon?" Cassie asked trying to change the subject, I think she forgives me but I am kinda hurt she didn't say that she loved me back.

"Her names Meg, we found this gun. It was made by Samuel Colt, it can kill anything in the world. Meg wanted it so my dad made this stupid plan to give her a fake gun. She must have found out or something we just haven't heard from him since he left."

"When did he leave?"

"About 9 hours ago?" I looked down at my watch and she shifts forward next to me.

"So Sam's with Bobby?"

"Yep, he sent me to get you so we could 'talk'. I made the joke that we wont be talking it will be screaming." I laugh and look over to her in the passenger seat.

"I think it went better then I thought?" Cassie smirked at me.

"And what did you think?"

"I thought I would have killed you by now." She laughs and sits back down in her seat quietly. I wasn't laughing, mostly because I'm not sure if she was joking or not. We both finished the car ride in silence, not awkward silence but nice relaxing silence. It was nice to know I have my little sister by my side again. There is one thing haunting my mind though I don't mind Cas being a witch it may come in handy someday, but what will other hunters say? I pondered the question while I pulled into the Bobby's yard, Sam was outside leaning against the side of the house. As soon as I stopped the car the passenger door shot opened and Cassie ran right into Sam's arms, they stayed that way for a while, locked in each others arms I couldn't help but smile. They were always friends but after living alone with each other for a month they must have been close. I wish I could fix our relationship like they did. I know I can't, not after what I did.


	45. Things happen and people change

AN:Who likes the Sam & Cassie friendship? (Reviews always welcome!)

* * *

*Things happen and people change.* *Cassie's POV*

"Sammy! I missed you!" I shout jumping into my brothers arms and breathing in his cologne. I have missed him so much, after that night we said goodbye I haven't felt whole. Now I'm back, if Dean found out I would deny it but secretly I've missed hunting. Back at the house when I went up to check on Adam I told him about me and I grabbed my duffle from the top of my closet, which was still packed from the last time I went hunting. When I opened it I reached in taking out my wooden lock box, I took the key from the necklace I wear all the time and opened it. Adam was shocked but I was to excited to wait. I pulled out my pearl handled pistol and loaded the clip in it I smile and cocked the bad boy back. I was back, more dangerous then ever.

"I missed you too Princess!" Sam let me down and looked back at Dean, "So how was the drive?"

"Eventful" Dean chuckled lightly before walking into Bobby's living room. The night after I found out I was a witch I called Bobby. I made him swear he would never tell anyone, he promised he would never put my life in danger with my secret and I'm thankful for that. He knows everything, I kept in contact with him through email and calls. Bobby did a lot of research on my family, he was the first one to realize that I was a Balcoin after Jake's hunters had left. I trusted him and he has kept my secret safe, this is why I love Bobby.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam raised his eye brow at me, I smile and go to follow Dean into the house.

"Things happen and people change, Dean is just having a hard time accepting it." I roll my eyes and throw open the screen door, I spot Bobby and run into his arms.

"How ya doin' sweetie" He grunted out as I squeeze him.

"It's been hard but I'm glade to be back." I smile and check to make sure Sam wasn't behind me. I gesture for Bobby to follow me into the parlor, he agrees so I follow him swiftly. I lift myself up and sit on his desk looking serous.

"So what's on ya mind kiddo."

"I'm scared Bobby, I'm having these strange burst of energy. Its like I can't help it anymore, everything feels dark and I can't stop it. What if I end up like him, I already have to much blood on my hands." I was pleading with him now. There was nothing he could do but I wish there was. "I'm evil Bobby, I almost killed Dean back in the car. I started to have a panic attack and nearly spun the car out of control."

"Its fine I looked up everything I could on the subject, you can't let this get the better of ya, if you do you're no better then your daddy." I sigh when he gives me a sympathetic look. "If there was anything I could do I would but, if you are born with the blood then the dark will follow."

"What if it happens again, what if I let it out?" I nearly squeaked out.

"Don't, I've saved you ass on a number of things but you mess up with another hunter and ya good as dead. Ya understand me, I love ya but I can't protect you from those ignorant folk." I nod and hug him again, he may not be the most friendly guy in the world but he is certainly amazing.

"Thanks Bobby, you're amazing." I laugh before jumping off the desk, both Bobby and I jump when we hear a faint voice from behind us.

"So are you going to fill me in on what ever is going to get you killed or are you going to play dumb?" I turn to see a very angry Sam standing in the door way his arms crossed. I took a deep breath before explaining it all.


	46. Cassie vs Meg

*Cassie vs Meg* *Cassie's POV*

"Sam?" I sigh walking towers him.

"So I guess you want to play stupid." Sam glared at me before staring at Bobby. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Cassie should be the one to tell you boy." Bobby points to me and I send him a cold look.

"Thanks for the back up Bobby." I smirk as he sends me a ruff gin. "Sammy if I tell you, you have to promise me you wont let anyone know."

"Of course" Sam nods staring intently at me from the other side of the room.

"I'm a witch, I was born one and I will always be one." I flinch ready for him to scream or something else big.

"Really?" He looks at me with a curious expression. "Like a born witch? You're an original?"

"You don't hate me?" I sigh with relief and smile at Bobby.

"Of course not, you're my sister why would this make it any different." Just then there was a huge explosion coming from the living room. I ran along with the other boys into the room to see a blonde short haired girl throw Dean across the room.

"HEY!" I shout at her and she turns to me with pure black eyes. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Before I know it Sam is holding my shoulders holding me back.

"Who the Hell are you kid?" The girl who I expect is that bitch demon Meg, glares at me intensely.

"I'm their sister and your worst nightmare." I pull myself from Sam's grasp as Bobby held him back. Dean was watching from the piles of books he fell on.

"Very cute kid," Meg laughs before walking closer to me, I take a step closer which seemed to piss her off even more. "I'm gonna kill you just like I killed your daddy. You're gonna scream your pretty little head off." Meg reaches out her hand and grabs my neck but I push her making her hit a wall and drop down.

"If you killed John Winchester you're gonna live to regret it." I walk to Meg and kick her so she was lying down facing me.

"What are you going to do about it, Bitch?"

"I'm going to kill you." I laugh and pick her up and trow her into a table set, I walk over to Bobby's stash and pull of a bottle of Holy water, I dump half of it on her and watch as she screams. Then with a grunt I magically shove her into the middle of a devils trap. I push in a chair and glare at her, I use my best menacing voice, "SIT DOWN" I shout and Meg's body pushes itself into the chair so I could wrap the rope around her arms and legs.

"I like you, we would be a great team. Two blondes fighting on hells side. I can feel the evil coming from your magic. Wont be much longer until Sammy here has to put a bullet into your head too." Meg laughs before I ran to Meg and slapped her hard as I could. Dean came up behind me putting a hand on my shoulder to reassure me. "I don't usually go that way honey but that's kinda turn on."

"I'm nothing like you, you're a monster." I spit at her with venom in my voice, I secretly fear that she may be right.

"Look at yourself darling, I'm not the one that's 5 foot 4 and caring around more black magic in her veins then the yellow eyed demon himself." Meg smirks at me and I think I may throw up, oh yeah I'm gonna lose it. I turn away from her nearly pushing Sam out of the way to puke into the trash can. I put my hand over my mouth and pray that the sick feeling with die out. Was she telling the truth, oh god, I'm evil? I feel my body shaking as I hear someone come up behind me. Sammy hugs me and I wrap my arms tight around his neck, I don't cry I just enjoy the warmth of his hug.

"I'm so sorry Sammy"


	47. Black Eyed Bitch

*Black eyed Bitch* *Cassie's POV*

"Why?" Sammy asked confused on why I would be apologizing to him.

"You're not scared of me?" Sam shakes his head and pulls me into a tight hug. I blush and stand up walking back to the room while Dean was trying to interrogate Meg.

"What little girl, couldn't handle the pressure?" Meg laughs then let's out a glass breaking scream because Dean has just poured another gallon of holy water on her.

"What's wrong Bitch can't handle the pressure?" I mock her and stand next to Dean who gives me a side glance almost like asking me if I was better. I nod back at him so he can return to his questioning.

"Where is my dad!"

"He's dead!" Meg shouts back at Dean.

"No he's not! He is not dead!" Dean hits the girl and Bobby pulls us all aside, she's a girl who's being possessed and we need to excursus her. I nod in agreement as Sam gets a book of exorcism from Bobby's cupboard.

"Hey, Cassandra," Meg laughs and I glare back to her surprised she even knew my name. "Now that were somewhat alone I can tell you what I really know. I know your name is Cassandra Elizabeth Blake, I know your boyfriends name is Adam Conant, I also know that if you die my father will riot." I just stared at her, she had to be lying.

"How…"

"You may not want to believe this Cassie-doodles but were on the same team. I'm fighting for my family, for loyalty and you're fighting for the simi-normal life you had back in California. I know what you did to your daddy, I know how you watched him burn. How you watched as the light died in his eyes and you liked it. You love your magic, if you could you would just let it all burst out at any time just so you can feel the rush of the darkness. I'm no different then you Cassie, you are not better then me. My daddy is betting on you to save him in the up coming war, you and your precious little Sammy." I couldn't breath, I couldn't think, all I could do was glare at the mocking blonde tried to the chair. I could so easily murder her now, all I had to do was rip her head off.

"I'm not evil." I mutter before walking away to find Dean staring at me with sad eyes. "I'm going to guess you heard everything?" I try to plaster a fake smile on my face but I know it's cracking.

"Cassie, I'm sorry." Dean says looking down at me, I don't cry, I can't cry. I am not Weak.

"Its fine, all we have to do is kill the bitch and get out of here to find John." I say walking back into the room and watch as Sam exorcize her ass. Right back to hell where she belongs. I smirk to myself and help Dean pick up the poor girl meg was possessing.

"It's been a year… I was awake for some of it…Your father is still alive… Sea side… I'm sorry…" I lean up to the girl trying to help her take painful breaths, I feel horrible as she takes her last deep breath and dies in Dean and I's arms. At least Meg is gone now and we know how to find John.


	48. Finding John

*Finding John* *Cassie's POV*

Dean, Sam, and I all loaded to car and quickly left down the highway to find John. We are currently running on the small information that Meg gave us in her dying breath. Sam hasn't said much all I know is that their Father is still alive, but barely. I feel horrible for them, I know what its like to lose someone you love. I lost so much in the past years I honestly do think I would mind dying for John to be back with his boys.

"Cas, are you listening to me?" Dean glances at me from the rear view mirror.

"No, I'm sorry I'm just lost in thought." I look back up to see Sam giving me worried gaze.

"Demons lie Cas," Dean say before putting a protective hand on my knee. "Everything that bitch said to you, none of it was true. I know you, not as well as I used to, but I still do and you would never let anything bad happen."

"But Dean I already have." I whisper and take a deep breath letting the musty smell of the Impala's leather seats calm me. I take out my phone and send a quick to Adam 'Everything is going good, I love you and will see you soon' He response soon after. 'Love you too, I hope you have a great trip with your brothers.' I smile to myself and look back up to Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Dean sighs before speeding up to get to the apparent building.

"I've let this stupid magic take control of me before and the worst part is that Meg was right. I loved it, I hurt Adam! I hurt Jake, I almost killed Diana. I actually killed my dad, Dean!" I put my hands over my face and leaned back against the seats.

"I thought your dad was dead?"

"He is now," I sigh through my hands and I decided to clarify for them."He faked his death then he came back after I let my black magic open up. He used my friends and I to kill others witches so I had to kill him." I push my palms into my eyes trying to get rid of this killer head ache I was getting.

"You didn't kill Adam he loves you, I have no idea who Jake and Diana are but they don't sound like they are mad at you or anything. You aren't evil." I couldn't help but think of all the times I had ran to Dean to help me with my problems. He has always been able to fix anything.

"Thanks De." I smile then lay down on the seat I put my hand down under the seat and feel something so I pull it out. It was a black bag when I open it my hand began to sting, then it started to burn like it was on fire. I let out a scream and Dean swerved the car,

"WHAT?" Sam yelled looking at me, it was ash. Black ash was burning my hand and causing the skin turn a deep red color then bleed, I scream again as I watch my blood turns black.

"IT HURTS!" I bite my lip hard trying to breath though the pain like Dean taught me. "IT'S BURNING ME!" I scream and push my head against the window.

"Should I pull over?" Dean asks looking back at me, I shake my head as Sam climbs into the backseat with me. He takes my bleeding hand in his and starts to examine it.

"Its black ash," I mutter as he turns back to Dean asking for a water bottle, Sam takes it from him and takes off his jacket. My breath was coming out short and more like a gasp. "It's a witch poison." He opens the water bottle and puts his jacket under my palm, he dumps some water on my hand and I bite my lip and try not to scream out. "WHAT THE FUCK SAM!" I bite down hard and taste blood in my mouth.

"I need to clean it Cas, it's going to poison you!" Sam snaps at me and I gasp as he pours more water on my wound. I nearly punch him when he wipes it with the jacket.

"SAM, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"DON'T BE A JERK"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP BITCHING!" I hear Dean shout back at us. I squeeze Sam's hand and bite my lip even more, more blood pools on the corner of my mouth and Sam wipes it off with a scowl.

"All better?" He says wrapping it in a white bandage.

"No, my magic's gone now you Asses," I hit him in the chest hard. "Why the hell are you guys packing black ash in your freaking car!"

"What do you mean your magic's gone?" Dean says with a serious look.

"If black ash gets into a witches bloodstream then there magic is gone temporarily, and don't let me forget it hurts like hell!" I hold my head again feeling the heat of the ash running though my veins. "Thanks to you two I am now defenseless."

"Don't be a whining baby, you have a gun and you are a hunter...Oh and one of the best may I add you don't need magic you can fight just as well as Sam and I." Dean mutters before turning back to the road. Great who knows how long my magic will be gone.


	49. Yorky upstairs

*Yorky upstairs* *Cassie's POV*

"It's a freaking apartment building!" I whimper hitting my head against the Impalas window. "They could be possessing anyone in there."

"Then we have to empty it out." Dean smirks at me, 10 minutes later Sam's running into the building to pull the fire alarm. It was my turn so I bolted to the firemen on the scene scared.

"Oh God is there a fire? Please I have a Yorky upstairs and he pees when he's nervous!" I shout and wait for him to lead me away.

"I'm sorry miss but you can't go up there." The tall man says and tries to pull me away, I secretly watch as Sam and Dean go and grab the equipment from the trucks.

Minutes later Dean, Sam, and I are running though the empty building dresses as firefighters with the EMF reader up to the doors. After searching for a while we finally get a hit on one of the doors. Dean and I knock on it.

"There has been a fire we need everyone out!" I scream though the door but no answer. "Open up!" I shout again hitting the door. The door opens slightly and Dean hits it all the way open so we could all get through. Sam starts to spray the two Demons with holy water that was in our back packs. I kick the guy into the closet and Dean does the same with the girl. Sam salts the door and we begin looking for John.

"OVER HERE" I scream as I enter the bedroom and see John laying unmoving on the bed his arms tied to the posts. I run to him and go to untie him.

"CAS NO!" Sam shouts taking out a flask of holy water.

"What, do you really thing dad's a demon?" Dean asked glaring at him.

"Hey you can never be one hundred percent sure." Sam says before sprinkling the water on him.

"Why am I wet?" John mutters both me and Dean jump to untie him from the bed.

"Dad" Dean smiled and helped him up we hear the door brake from out side. "There coming!" Dean muttered before pushing Sam and John towards the window.

"Dean I can hold them off!" I lean into him pulling out my gun and cocking it back.

"Not without your magic Cas, now get outside now!" Dean says shoving me towards the door. I shove his chest and take a step in front of him so that I could fight.

"I'm gonna fight along side my big brothers until the very end." I say through clinched teeth before pointing my gun at the door that was braking down slowly. We both wait until the now bigger group of demons breaks though the door, a gun shot wont kill them, but it will slow them down. I fire receptively into the group as both Dean and I make it outside the window and salt it. I jump down the fire escape holding on to the bars until I was on the ground. I watched as a demon tackles Sam and begins beating him in the face.

"NO!" I scream running towards him, I take out my gun and shoot the guy in the back. Sam was bleeding heavily from his nose and lips. The demons turns back at me and tackles me down, I kick and punch at him, but he pins me and begins to punch me in the chest and face. I screamed as I felt something crack in my chest, I felt him hit my nose again and flinched. I hear a gun shot and watch as the demon falls from sit on top of me. I cough and spit out blood while holding my chest, I defiantly broke a rip, or two.

"Cas are you okay?" Sam says helping me up while still holding his broken nose. I nearly fell over when I finally could stand. Dean ran to me holding the colt he puts his hands on my shoulders to steady me.

"I'm fine, where is John?" I ask before Sam leads me back to the car where John was stilling. Dean helps me into the back seat next to Sam and we drive off and we don't stop until sun down, we took refuge in an old cabin in the woods. Hopefully no one will find us here.


	50. Cabin Fever

*Cabin Fever* *Cassie's POV*

We were squatting in this small cabin in the woods that Dean spotted when we entered town. The pain was getting to be unbearable so Dean had to support me all the way into the house. He led me straight into the kitchen where he put me back on my feet. Every time I would take a breath my chest would ache, I couldn't even move my arm without flinching. Dean yelled to Sam to get the ace bandages from the first aid kit before reaching down and lifted me up in his arms. I let out a painful whimper as he places me on the wooden counter top.

"Hold still Princess." Dean instructed before wrapping the bandage tight around my chest, I bite my bottom lip and squeeze Sammy's hand until he was in pain. "You're doing great!" Dean gave me a small smile before letting me pull my shirt back over my head.

"Thanks De." I whisper sliding down from the counter and walking over to John. "It's been a while John." I try to fake a smile to cover up the pain.

"How are you doing baby girl?" John puts a hand on my hair and I smile up at him for real this time, I've missed having a real father.

"It's been hard but I'm working through it." I say knowing thats what he wants to hear.

"As long as you take care of yourself kiddo." He says, I find it weird though. I've lived with John for almost 3 years and he has always made me be strong.

"Of course." I say and just as Dean was about to approach us all the lights started to flicker. Demons were coming, that was the only explanation.

"Sam, Cassie both of you check the salt lines. They're here!" John ran to the window and looked out, I followed Sam to the front room to lay down more salt. We heard something strange so we came back into the other room to see Dean pointing the colt at John.

"Dean, What are you doing?" I say worried that something is wrong with Dean. Was he possessed?

"It's not dad" Was all Dean said before clicking the bullet into place. "Dad wouldn't be proud he would be pissed that I used a bullet."

"Dean don't" Sam said before we stepped closer.

"Fine son, if you don't believe me then kill me. Pull the trigger and kill me." John said to Dean before putting his head down. Both Sam and I went to stand by Dean, secretly we both trust him more then anything in the world. Dean wouldn't pull the trigger, he couldn't kill his dad.

"I thought so." John looked up from where he was standing, his eyes were yellow. I jumped forward to attack him but just as I did I my body was thrown against the wall and my lugs were burning.

"You have no idea what a hassle this has been." 'John' mutters as he reaches down to pick up the colt that Dean dropped. I glanced over at my brothers as the struggled against the demons strength.

"We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam growls out at him.

"Well, you found me." John laughs.

"But the holy water?"

"Do you think something like that can hurt something like me?" John laughed at us.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sam throws himself against the demons force but is thrown back into the wall again.

"Aww that would be a neat trick, in fact make that gun float to you there physic boy." He laughs then looks over at me and smirks. "What about you Witch, or are you still to scared of ending up like me?"

"Go to Hell." I grit my teeth and focus all my energy on the colt.

"I could have killed you a hundred time today but this is worth the wait." 'John' Smirks and stares at Dean who looked like he was ready to rip someones head off. "Your dad is in here, trapped in his own meat suit. He says hi by the way, he's gonna tare you apart, he's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go!" Dean glared at him, if looks could kill then we would all live until tomorrow. "Or I swear to god…"

"What? What are you and God gonna do? See as far as I'm concerned this is justice. Remembered that little exorcism you used? That was my daughter," The demon got closer to Dean, I was mentally screaming to the gun to come towards me. I can't watch my brother die. "The one in the ally that was my boy, you understand?"

"You have to be kidding me." Dean breathed before rolling his eyes.

"Are you the only one who can have a family? You killed my children, how would you feel if I killed your family? Oh that's right," The Demon smiled "I did!"

"You Son of a Bitch!" Dean didn't quiver at the evil remarks. Dean was perfectly calm, I envied how he could stay so steady in a time like this.

"Why?" Sam asked, "Why did you do it?" "Do you mean why did I kill mommy and pretty little Jess?" John glared at him from where he was standing in front of Dean.

"Yeah." Sam spit out before looking over to me, I let out a small whimper as my ribs started to ache.

"I never told you this but Sam was all ready to marry that little blonde, been shopping for rings too." The demon walked to Sam and came close to his face, "Do you want to know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"My plans for you and your baby sister. You two and all the children like you"

"Listen can we just get this over with I really can't stand the monolog." Dean call out from besides me, I can help but smirk at him. It was just like him to laugh in the face of death.

"You're funny, but that's all part of you MO isn't it? Mask all that pain, masking all that truth. What about you Baby girl, are you trying to hide what your step daddy did to you? Are you trying to hide that he beat you like a fucking punching bag." I look away hiding the tears in my eyes, I shouldn't cry I'm not weak.

"I'm not hiding anything?" Dean glares at him making him ignore me while I get my emotions back under control.

"You fight for your family but the truth is they don't need you, not like you need them. Sam he's clearly John's favorite, even when they fight it's more concern then he has ever shown you. Cassie isn't even his and he treats he like a saint, that is much better then he has ever treated you."

"You must be real proud of your kids too, oh that's right I killed them." John backs away from Dean before putting his head down. All of a sudden Dean starts screaming.

"NO!" I scream and try to jump over to him, blood started spilling down his shirt and I can hear Sam screaming for him to stop.

"No, Don't! I killed Meg! I killed your daughter! I was the reason your son died too! Kill me, it would hurt Dean more if you killed me!" I was pleading now, praying that he would just stop hurting Dean. 'John' stopped and smirked at me.

"Did you ever wonder what it was like when Jess died, how it felt?" John smiles then walks over to me, he puts his hand on my broken rip and punches it. I scream louder then I have ever screamed in my life, the next thing I knew my body was moving upwards.

"NO DAD STOP! DON'T YOU DARE LET IT KILL HER!" I hear Dean try and stop him but he doesn't understand how much I would rather it be me then him. Then my stomach started to hurt, then it got warm. I was bleeding, I screamed out as the blood dripped down my shirt.

"DAD PLEASE!" Sam cried from in front of me, I open my eyes and see him struggling to save me. I let the tears flow down my face, I really wish I could say good-bye but the blood was pouring out of my mouth.

"Stop please." I heard John, really John, whisper and my body dropped to the ground. Everything around me was blurry and I was seeing black dots in front of everything. I just remember a gun shot before my mind gives into the blackness.


	51. Staying Strong

*Stay Strong* *Dean's POV*

I had to watch it, If he wouldn't have stopped it I would have had to watch my baby sister, my Cassie die the same way as my mother. I don't think I could have handled that, I'm the strong one I have to be there for everyone else I can't break down. When Dad stopped Cassie and I both fell to the ground, Sam had to run for the gun but I knew I couldn't move. My chest felt like shredded paper and I was starting to get a little light headed. When I landed on the ground I turned to see Cassie laying not to far away from me. I watched as she tried to stay awake, but she let herself pass out after a few seconds. I used all of my upper body strength to pull myself to where Cas was. I reached out my bloody hand and I took hers. I could feel how cold her hands were but the blood made them slightly warmer. I finally turned around before Sam was about to shoot dad.

"Don't you do it Sam!" I said hoping that there was some other way to save him. Sam did what I had hoped and shot him in the leg. I watched as dad fell to the ground but the demon wasn't dead yet.

"Sam you have to shoot me in the heart!" dad yelled and I glared at Sam praying that he doesn't do it. He can't kill dad.

"No Sammy." I whisper and hold on to Cassie's hand tighter. Sam couldn't do it and the Demon smoke shot out of my dad's body.

"Is she okay?" Sam pointed to Cassie and I nodded.

"We just need to get to a hospital, soon." I groan and he nods helping me up, I didn't let Cassie go though. I can't lose anyone else I love. When Sam gets me to my feet I grip Cassie's small pale hand for strength then I help Sam lift her up, Dad limped out to the car and helped Cassie and I crawl into the back seat. I sat by the passenger side and let Cassie lay on my lap. Sam and Dad were arguing about something unimportant but I was to busy lost in my own world, I think I was starting to hallucinate from the blood lose because I could swear I saw a light coming straight at us. By the time I noticed that it was a truck I was to late. The truck smashed into our Impala pining me and Cassie against the other door. I was still slightly awake in the back seat, I couldn't see where I was. I remember Cassie moaning then Sam screaming but then I just fell into a black painless oblivion.

* * *

AN: Hey look we made it to the end of Season 1! *applause*

Thanks for reading this I know it's not that great but it means a lot that you actually read it.

Reviews are welcomed ;)


	52. In the time of dying Season 2

AN: I'm just going to say this now and hope no one will judge me. If you're reading this and get a strong feeling to ship Dassie/Cean (Dean & Cassie) You're not the only one, I wrote this and I'm shipping it. I feel like a horrible person, but I do. I'm not even sorry! There may be some of you guys that ships Sassie/Cam (Sam & Cassie) and I like that ship name so I think I kinda ship it too. That's it I'm going to Hell... again.

-I own nothing so no copyright intended.-

* * *

*In the time of dying* *Part 1* *Cassie's POV*

I don't remember much, all I know is that I hurt everywhere. I shot up in a hospital bed taking deep breaths. I was looking around and saw the white walls. My nose was burning from the clean antiseptic smell. When I finally sat up in the heavy covers I saw a bunch of machines all sitting around my bed with tubes all wrapped around the other. I heard someone running down the hall so I stood up out of the itchy hospital bed and walked to the door.

"Please, my little sister, Cassie Wilson what room is she in?" I see a very black and blue Sam asking a nurse. I smiled to myself before speeding up to jog to him. I put my arms out to hug, him but he walked right past me.

"Sammy?" I say with a confused smile. "Sammy I'm right here."

"No, Oh my God, No!" I hear him mutter to himself while standing against the grey doorway of the small hospital room I woke up in.

"Sam what the hell? I'm right here…" I stopped to take in the sight of what my room actually looked like. In the bed was a small blonde girl, her eyes were swollen shut and bruises were spattered around her face. Her left arm was in a sling and her chest was covered in thick bandages. "What the Fuck!" I shout angrily, that messed up girl was me. I'm dead?

"Oh God, Cas I'm sorry." Sam sniffled holding my injured body's hand. I wanted to run to him, I wanted to sit on his lap and whisper that it wasn't his fault but all I could do was stare at my broken body.

"I'm Dead?" I crook out not letting myself cry, but the burning in my eyes was starting to become unbearable and my vision was blurry. I allowed a single tear to fall down my cheek so I could see in front of me. "I can't be dead? What about Dean? Sammy where's Dean?" I forgot he can't hear me so I run down the crowded hallways while people walk through me. I felt their bodies disappears into me and I shuttered at the awkward feeling.

"HEY CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!" I hear a deep raspy voice shouting from the waiting room. I feel a burst of light explode through me. My chest was beginning to warm and I found a glimmer of hope in my stomach. I ran through the corridors until I see him. His face was cut up and he was shouting and running around the room.

"DE!" I cry out and run to him. He opens his arms and hugs me tight into him. "Dead, I'm dead." I cry into his shoulder.

"No, you're not dead." I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his face resting against the top of my head. "I wont let you to die before me." Dean rubs my back slowly letting me cry into his white cotton shirt.

"I love you Dean." I mumble and put my hand in his short hair. This was something I always did when he was hurt or thinking about his mom back when we were still extremely close.

"I love you too princess." He ruffles my hair before kissing my forehead. I pull away and wipe my cheeks to get rid of the tears that made me feel so small. "You don't have to hide that your crying Cas. It will make you feel better."

"No, it makes me weak."

"Who told you that?" Dean asks.

"I did." I mutter before pulling his hand towards the ugly room I woke up in. "Sam is crying back in my room."

"He'll be okay, he'll find a way to get you back into your body."

"I would rather him save you. I'm not even your sister, you and Sam are a package deal." I laugh to myself before walking back into the room.

"Cas you look like Shit, no offense." Dean says looking down at my wrecked body.

"Sammy, please stop crying." I say putting a hand on his cheeks. I was hoping that maybe it would comfort him, but right when my hand made contact with his face Sam jumped up. He looked around scared before looking back down at 'me'.

"Cassie?" Sam says looking around the room, I couldn't help it I started to cry.

"Yeah Sammy I'm here." I sob and Dean comes up to hold me. "I don't want to die Dean." I cry again into his white shirt. He no longer smelled like his usual must and old cologne. I hate this why can't I just wake up already, why can't Dean just wake up already?

"Why did you do it?" Dean asks quietly while I cried.

"Do what?"

"Tell him to kill you and not me?"

* * *

AN: Who's crying? I AM! Okay, I'm sorry for all the feels this is just a little warning...It get's worst...MUCH worst...I am so sorry.

Reviews are always welcomed


	53. I Heard Something?

*In the time of dying* *Part 2* *Sam's POV*

The first thing I did after arriving to the hospital was check on Dean, when I ran to the doctors they told me what I never wanted to hear.

"There was a lot of blood loss and a few broken ribs but what we are really scared about is the head injury. Your brother and sister both have very serious concussions and that is something we are having a hard time healing. We can't be sure until they wake up...if they wake up." He said this so calm it made me want to jump at him and tear his throat out. How would you like it if your family was dying and there was nothing you could do about it? I went to Dean's room first, I sat next to him holding on to his pale hand until the nurse came in to tell me Cassie was out of surgery. I ran down the hallways to find her, I hate hospitals especially if my family is hurt in one. When I went into Cassie's room for the first time the first thing I saw was the stitches and bandages on her chest and stomach. I was standing looking at her broken form feeling like the world was crushing down on me. I didn't know what to do, she actually looked worst then Dean did laying there. I had to watch as she was nearly killed like Jess. I don't know what I will do if either one of my siblings die. I leaned in and kissed Cassie's forehead.

About four years ago when I was still living with Cassie and her mom I started to hate my dad and Dean for making me hunt. I started applying for every scholarship just so I could get out of hunting. I remember not telling Dean because he would have told Dad and then where would I be? I had just revised my Stanford letter telling me that I could graduate early and have a full ride to any career of my choosing, when I decided I wouldn't tell anyone I came home to find Cassie cleaning her .45 hand gun over her home work. I wanted so bad to yell at her for being careless over her work, but as soon as she turned and flashed me that brilliant smile I was gone. I sat down next to her and she knew right away that something was wrong. I didn't even have to tell her anything, she already knew me to well for me to hide anything. I told her about college and how much I hate hunting and she told me to go for my dreams. No one has ever told me that before, she must have really believed in me, Why? I was just some naive kid who thought they could run from their past.

"Cassie, if you leave me I will kill you." I smirk while the warm tears spill down my cheeks. I didn't realize how much I had been crying, "I'm so sorry, Cassie. I love you Princess."

I'm going crazy, I keep thinking that someones watching me but after what just happened I know there's something. I was holding Cassie's hand when I felt someone gently caress my cheek, I nearly fell out of the chair. The first thing I thought was that it was Cassie, I know it can't be because she's not dead but I felt something and I really hope it's her.

"Cassie?" I whisper while looking around the room and I swear to god that I heard someone crying. I left the room after a few hours to go check on Dad, he was laying in bed writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Sam," Dad saw me walk in. "I need you to go clean out the Impala, Bobby's on his way to tow it back to the auto shop. While you clean give this to Bobby I need some stuff."

"Your Son and step daughter are dying and your worried about stuff from Bobby!" I roll my eyes at him, this is just like him to not care when Dean may be dying.

"Just do what I say Sam!" Dad snapped and passed me the slip of paper.

"Dean is laying on his death bed, Cassie's covered head to toe with bruises and you don't care!"

"Don't question me boy!"

"Whatever!" I scream before walking out of the room and go to talk to Bobby. I told him to take the car even though it was totaled. Dean's going to want to fix it when he wakes up. I gave the list to Bobby as well, he told me the truth about it. I'm going to kill Dad.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the short heart breaking chapter, more is soon to come.

Reviews Welcomed! Thanks to all of you who do send lovely messages! You guys make me super happy every time I see that I have a review!


	54. Couldn't Watch You Die

*In the time of dying* *Part 3* *Cassie's POV*

"I couldn't watch you die." I state as I watched Sam kiss my forehead and walk out the door.

"And you think I could have watched you die?" Dean looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I think...no...I know I would rather have burnt away on the ceiling to save your life." I say turning away from him so I could follow Sam to John's room.

"You selfish Bitch!" Dean shouts before pulling me back from my shirt collar. "You would make me live with the guilt and pain of your death just because you can't live with yourself!"

"I never said I couldn't live with myself!" I shout pushing him back causing him to go through a nurse.

"I think you chose to give up in there, I think you saw a way out and you took it."

"You Ass!" I shout and push him again, "I am perfectly capable of killing myself! I've even tried a few times! I did this because I love you!"

"Don't act like you didn't want it!" Dean takes me by the wrists and pulls me close to him. "I know you Cas, your damaged beyond repair. I would love to help you become your happy cheerful self again, but I can't anymore you've just been through so much. I am so sorry I wasn't around to help you." He sighs and tries to push back my hair. I bare my teeth and shove at his chest.

"I'm glade I did it Dean!" I scream and pull away from him. "I'm glade I'm going to die because that means you and Sam can live!"

"In case you haven't noticed I'm dying too. You didn't help anyone Cassie, you just made it harder!" He takes large steps to come near me again. I turn throwing my fist into his cheek.

"Don't you fucking dare..." I say through clinched teeth as he holds his cheek.

"Don't act like you did this for me!" He grabs my right hand most likely because he doesn't want me to throw anymore punches. "You're leaven a broken 23 year old boy ALONE!"

"Sam's a big boy Dean he can take care of himself! besides he has John!"

"Really! How do you think Sam, your best friend, is going to cope with the news that his sister died to save him?"

"IF YOU THINK THIS ARGUMENT IS HELPING US LIVE THEN YOU'RE DREAMING!" I shout and punch a wall, the white plaster cracks and everyone in the room stare at it. "HOLY CRAP!" I smile and look around at everyone's scared faces. Dean rolls his eyes and walks into the room that Sam was in standing next to John in bed looking pissed.

"Dean's on his death bed and Cassie's covered with bruises and you don't even care!" Sam screams at John who looked extremely angry, I'm sad I missed the rest of the fight.

"Don't question me Boy!" John shouts and Sam leaves, I'm not exactly sure what was going on but Dean was glaring at his dad.

"You're just sitting there?" Dean spit at him. "Dad, Cassie's dying, I'm dying and all you're doing is sitting there? I have done everything you've ever asked of me! Everything! I've given everything I had and this is how you repay me, letting my sister and I die!"

"Dean, come on lets go." I say reaching out for his hand. He ignores me at first, but he soon takes it and we walk back out to his room. I saw him laying there with tubes and wires everywhere and my eye's started to water. I really truly hope I die first, I don't think I could take Dean dying on me even if that does make me a selfish bitch.

Sam and John were yelling again so Dean and I retreated into the room. We had just came into the room when Sam through a duffel bag on to the side table by John.

"Think I wouldn't find out?" Sam glares at him.

"What are you talking about?" John gives him a lazy look.

"That Shit from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon it's used to summon one," Sam was furious. "You're planning on bring it here, having some stupid mocho show down."

"I have a plan Sam." John rolls his eyes.

"That's exactly my point Dad! Dean and Cas are dying and you have a plan! You care more about killing this demon then saving your own son!"

"No! Don't start!" Dean yells walking in between them.

"Don't tell me how I feel! I am doing this for your siblings!" John points at Sam.

"How?" Sam screams, "How is revenge going to help him? You don't care about anyone but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession."

"NO! Don't do this" Dean was starting to get seriously pissed and I didn't blame him. Sam and John always fight.

"That's funny Sam I thought this was your obsession too!" John screamed. "This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend you begged me to be apart of this hunt. Now if you would have killed this damn thing while you had the chance this would have never have happened!"

"It was possessing you Dad I would have killed you too!"

"And your brother and sister would be awake right now!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" I scream into Sam's Face.

"Go to Hell!" Sam says staring right through me to John.

"I should have never of taken you along in the fist place, I knew it was a mistake!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and launched the glass cup of water off the table, sending it crashing onto the ground. Everyone looked at the cup with winder.

"Dude you full on Swazy'd that mother!" Dean laughed from next to me. I smirk when all of a sudden my chest started hurting.

"De," I cried out holding my chest and falling to the ground. The next thing I know we are both in my hospital room watching as they perform CPR on me.

"She's not breathing." The women nurse says, they start to get the defibrillator ready to shock me and Dean was about ready to tackle someone. I saw Sam standing by the door he just kept repeating the word 'no' over and over.

"No pulse." The man doctor said before shocking me. I looked up and saw a yellowish figures flouting over my body.

"Hey!" Dean shouted running towards it. "Stay away from my Sister!" Dean grabs it. "I said stay away!" The ghost turned to me then disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" I asked scared.

* * *

AU:CLIFFHANGER! DAH DAH DAHHHH! Okay, I'm sorry...

I tried to say really close to the show on this one so that why it sounds pretty much the same, but I put in big-boy words as Jared would call them.

Reviews please!


	55. REAPERS

*In the time of dying* *Part 5* *Cassie's POV*

"I think I have a good idea?" Dean responded by grabbing my shoulders and pulling me into a huge hug. I wasn't expecting it at all, I didn't understand exactly what was going on truly.

"De…" I saw as I pull away from him to see the tears in his eyes. "Dean what's going on?"

"It was a reaper Cassie." He said before putting his head down.

"No…" I gasp before turning back to the bed where I lay, "I'm going to die?"

"No, Cassie you aren't going to die. I told you I wouldn't let you die before me."

"Dean, you can't stop a reaper." I say in a small voice, after everything I have been through in live I thought it would be easy to die, but I can't look at Dean and Sammy without felling like I'm going to let them down. If I die whose going to take care of my boy's. Who's going to tell Adam, Sam doesn't even know about him. It would kill him if I die.

"I will do anything and everything I can to stop that reaper Cas." Dean puts his hand on my cheeks before I walk away down the hallway to get to Dean's room. I saw John sitting in a wheel chair by Dean's bed, he was just watching him sleep. I felt horrible for him, first he lost his wife then his girl friend now he might lose his son.

"I'm sorry John." I whisper sitting on Dean's bed and stroking his pale face the way I did when he was hurt at 20 years old. He grew up a lot from then though, he's not my big brother De anymore. He was my hero Dean.

"Cassie, Sam's back?" Dean puts a hand on my shoulder pulling me with him down the hallway until I was back into my room. Sam was standing over me with a bag.

"Hey Cassie, I know that this is weird but I think your still awake and can hear me. If Dean is with you don't let him laugh at me okay?" Sam said taking out a Ouija board.

"You have to be kidding me?" Dean laughs next to me, I glare at him and he shuts up. Sam sits on the ground and pulls out the box, as he places it out he put his hands on the pointer and look up around the room.

"Cassie, Dean are you here?" He says with a painful expression. I sit down next to him and point for Dean to sit on the other side of Sam so he could help me move the pointer.

"I feel like I 'm at a slumber party" Dean glares at me and sits down.

"Cassie? Dean?" Sam looked defeated so Dean and I place our hands on the pointer and move it to yes.

"Oh my god!" Sam laughs "I'm so happy to hear from you! Who's here?" I move the pointer to spell out

**'CASSIE DEAN'**

"This is ridiculous" Dean laughs and I punch him.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry you guys."

'**DON'T BE'**

Sam smiles and Dean moves the pointer to spell out '**REAPERS****'**

Sam closed his eyes and a tear falls down his cheek, I reach out and wipe it away. "Are they here for one of you?"

'**CASSIE'** Dean sighs and Sam bites his bruised lip.

"I don't know what to do" Dean said slowly looking back up to me.

"Me either." I say and let the tears roll down my cheeks.

* * *

AN: I'm a horrible person I know, it keeps me up at night... So does anyone like what I did with the story line or did I completely ruin it. I'm sorry if I did, reviews please?


	56. Mommy?

*In the time of Dying* *Part 6* *Dean's POV*

"Just hang in there I'll find some way to help you." Sam said before packing up the board and running back down the hall. Cassie's dying, It's to real now. It's not like her first hunt after jumping off that damn bridge. This hurts worst, its like I didn't give my brain enough time for her death to really hurt back then, but now it hurts like hell. I'm literally watching my baby sister die.

"Dean what happens when someone dies?" Cassie looked up at me with those bright blue eyes that were shinning with tears and I swear that's when I realized how much love I had for this little girl that I met as a 9 year old. I remember the second we first met, she was building a freaking sand castle while or parents talked about ghosts. I instantly was taken with her cute smile, she had to be only 4 and she could do a better puppy dog face then Sammy who was 6. It was the first time I saw her and the last until I met the broken 14 year old girl who was numbing her pain with drugs and alcohol. There was only 2 girls in my life that I'm sure I will never stop loving. My mom and Cassie.

"Don't think about it Cas…" I say pushing the question that I had no answer to away.

"DON'T IGNORE IT DEAN IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!" Cassie shouted at me and I backed away not sure what's going on with her. "I'M GOING TO DIE AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AFTER!" She started to cry, I run over to her and let her cry into my shirt. I look around the hospital and realize something important, there was no one here? No one, even Cassie's body was gone. There was nothing in the room or in the hallway.

"Cas? There's something weird going on?" I say into her hair, she looks up and I see something that takes me breath away. In the corner of the room a beautiful women with Blonde hair is standing with a white dress. It wasn't just a women, it was Amelia Blake. Cassie turned around, but I couldn't catch her in time to not see the women.

"Mommy?" Cassie Sob and tries to run to her mother.

"Cassie, Don't!" I shout and pull her back.

"GET OFF ME!" She shouts and tries to push me back.

"It's not her, it's a reaper!"

"It's true Cassandra." The reaper said before walking towards us. "I know how hard it is for you to see this body Cassie, but I needed you to listen and my other form must have scared you."

"No..." Cassie choked out a sob her body jolting forward.

"It's time to put the pain behind you." Amelia smiles caressing Cassie's cheek.

"What is going to happen to me?" Cassie asked still silently sobbing.

"I can't tell you that baby."

"But what about Dean? What about Sammy?" Cassie Sobbed harder.

"Dean will join you just not yet." The reaper said and I released Cassie's arms.

"I'm serious. My family's in danger. See, we're kind of in the middle of this, um, war, and they need me." Cassie cries and I hold my hand firm on her small back. I felt my knees weakening and I lean against the hospital bed to keep myself from fainting.

"The fight's over," Amelia smiles at us calmly. "For both of you, you're just children."

"No, it isn't. What about Sammy? My brother. He could die without us."

"Sam Winchester will go on to live a very long happy life, don't worry Cassie." The reaper smiles to her and holds out her hand to Cassie.

"Cas no." I say my chest hurting from not breathing while they were talking."There has to be another way, please. No for me, but for Cassie she doesn't deserve this."

"Well, like you said. There's always a choice. I can't make you come with me. But you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years. Disembodied, scared, and over the decades it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent." Amelia gives me a sad smile and my stomach turns.

"What are you saying?"

"Dean. How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go and they can't move on. And you're about to become one. The same thing you hunt." I moved to sit on the hospital bed and pull Cassie into my lap. I could feel her shaking him my arms. I took a deep breath and looked back up at Amelia she looked so sad, she looked just like I remembered her. I put my face into Cassie's back to take a shaking breath.

"Why do I have to go now? My brother needs me to stay with him, why can't we go together?" Cassie asks pulling her self gently from my grip.

"Because it is only your time." Amelia smiles and I do something I never thought I would do, I stood and gently take Cassie's hand and let her reach out to her Mother.

"I'll be okay princess, you take care of yourself up there." Cassie turns and pulls me into a hug, I silently cry into her shoulder and as she turns back to Amelia she kisses my cheek.

"I love you De." Then she took the reapers hand. We all hear something strange and turn to a vent in the floor and see black demon ichor pour out of it. I shouted and reached out to take Cassie's hand. Amelia's eye's then turn yellow and both of us back away but Amelia still hand Cassie's arm.

"It's your lucky day kids!" She exclaimed and puts both of her hands on to Cassie and I's head. I insanely shoot up in bed and start chocking on the instrument in my mouth.


	57. Love

*In the time of dying* *Part 7* *Cassie's POV*

I was with my mom? I was about to die? Dean was going to let me die? I wasn't even sacred? Now I'm chocking on a breathing tube in my hospital bed, A nurse ran in and took it out so I could sit up. I hear running down the hall and see Sam smiling down at me, Dean was next to him sitting in a wheel chair. The doctor had to check me out for any kind of injuries before I could sit up in bed but after the tests Dean and Sam came into see me.

"Hey!" I smile up at Sam and reach up to hug him.

"What the hell happened?" Sam smiled after letting me go, "I was going down to find dad when I had a nurse tell me Dean was up then a few minutes later you were next."

"I think you two have angels watching over you?" The doctor laughs before going to Dean and checking to see if he had a fever. "It looks like you are both fully cured"

"That's Amazing" Sam laughs and pats my head. I few seconds later John came in.

"I heard you two were up and around." He smiles and pats Dean on the back.

"Where were you?" Sam said angry. "Did you go after that Demon?"

"No, I didn't, Lets not fight okay." John smiles before walking over to me where I was sitting up in the bed.

"Hey John!" I smile and sit up straighter in the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Hey princess, I wanted to come talk to you." Sam and Dean left the room after John waved them away. He sits on the bed next to me and I scoot over for him. "I was thinking that I should let you in on a lit' secret. I loved your mother, and I love you. Don't think I don't know about anything you do, I am a protective papa bear okay. I knew about your mother and I loved her for it. I know about you too, I just wanted to say how proud of you I am. Whenever ya think I wasn't proud of you then your wrong. I am so happy that you grew up to be a strong independent young women." John kisses the top of my head and I hug him tight. What he said had brought tears to my eyes.

"I love you too John." I smile and try not to cry. He leaves the room to join the boys in the hallway. I smiled to myself and sat in the bed playing with the sheets until Sam came in and sat down next to me.

"Hiya Sammy." I smirk and lean against his chest.

"So what was it like? Do you remember?" He asked putting a protective arm around me.

"I remember my mom for some reason? I don't really remember." I smile to myself, thinking of how beautiful she was.

"When did you see your mom?"

"I don't know, that's all I remember" I say looking up to him and smiling. "It was like a really weird dream."

"You were going to go with the reaper, weren't you?." He looked sad.

"Yeah, I think so? But then I woke up here?"

"I wonder what happened."

"I have no idea." Sam said before John walked back into the room with Dean following.

"Sammy can you get me a cup of caffeine?"

"Sure." Sam smiles kissing my forehead before leaving. John went down the hall the opposite way as his son and I find that odd and by the look on Dean's face he does too.

"What do you remember?" Dean asked walking over to me.

"It feels like a dream but I think I remember something?"

"Do you remember your mom?"

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"I remember wanting you to be happy with her."

"Thanks De." I smile and go to hug him.

"Dad? I NEED SOME HELP!" I hear screaming from outside. I quickly jump from the bed ripping the IV from my wrist and continued following Dean down the hallway to where Sam was screaming from in front of John's unmoving body.

"No!" I say and run to him. The doctors have already started CPR and Sam had to carry out of the room to the doorway.

"No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs pulling away from us to get into John's room.

"I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am." The nurse said and I felt like my entire world has fallen. I could see Sam crying, but I didn't know what to do. Dean looked completely heartbroken. What the Hell happened!


	58. Saying Goodbye for the last time

*Saying goodbye* *Cassie's POV*

We left the hospital hours after they pronounced John dead. I still don't believe it, we just saved Dean and now John's gone. Sam is heart broken he will only talk to me or Dean. Natural Dean has it the worst though, he wont say a word he hasn't since it happens and when he does show some kind of notice to us it's to glare at us or push us to go faster. Dean has always hated to feel emotion, but even then he will talk to me about it. I'm scared for him, John was everything to him how is he going to function now? Right now we are standing in front of John's burning body honoring him as a hunter.

"Before he.. before, did he say anything to you? About anything?" Sam turns to us and his expression of pain makes me what to sob, but I was staying strong for Dean and not crying.

"No, I'm sorry Sammy." I whisper and look at the burning embers of my only father figure.

"Nothing" Dean shakes his head and stares into the fire with me.

SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SP N-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC

The next morning I was sitting next to Dean on the hood of the Crap ass car we stole from the hospital, Sam fell asleep in the back seat about 4 hours ago. Dean and I still sat on the hood watching over him and drinking out of a tequila bottle. I started to get drunk about thirty minutes ago, but I was to hurt to stop drinking. Dean and I passed the bottle until I couldn't see straight.

"So where to next princess?" Dean gives me a broken smile and wraps a clumsy arm around me. "I heard there was an infection of Ghost flu up in Mississippi?"

"I love you guys so much…" I slur my words and Dean chuckled. "But I have a life now, I have a boyfriend and friends. I'm going to graduate this year with my circle and go to a crappy community college. I'm going to have a nice normal evil teenage witch life."

"So you're giving up hunting?" Dean looks at me with a sad puppy dog look.

"This isn't my life anymore De, if anyone found out about me they would off me without even thinking twice." I say and lean into him taking the bottle of liquor from him and taking a swig.

"I wouldn't let any Son-a-bitches touch my sister." He kisses the top of my head before stealing back the bottle.

"And I believe you." I mutter and look up to him, he looks wrecked, more then I feel.

"Do you remember the fence?" Dean smiles sadly to himself.

"Yeah, that stupid fucking training wall. I hated that thing." I reach out and drain more of the burning liquor.

"I didn't think you could do it. Dad was so hard on you and I thought it was horrible. I wanted to yell at him," Dean's voice cracked and I put my hand on his, giving him a strengthening smile. "What I didn't realize was how hard you would have worked to get over that stupid piece of rotting wood."

"What can I say, I'm a stubborn kid."

"Right you are Princess." Dean smirks and grabs the bottle again. I couldn't take this horrible feeling in my stomach. I mean it was horrible to lose my mom, it was torture to lose Nick, and I knew that whatever was out there had a plan to make my life a living hell when my grandmother was kill, but nothing is as bad as this feeling that you're completely and honestly alone. I didn't have a home, I didn't have any parents, no family, nothing. Maybe it's for the best though, maybe I'm not suppose to be happy, I never have been why should God give me a break now? How was I going to forget this sinking feeling if every time I look over at Sam or Dean all I see are memories. Memories where nothing but reminders of what I've lost, and trust me, I never want to remember that.

"I need to go home De," I look up at him after a long period of depressing silents. He touches my face with his right thumb where my bruises and cuts were I brush him away carefully.

"What are you going to tell them?" He asked playing with my hair now. I sighed and gave up with pushing his drunk ass of me.

"The truth, I got in a car crush while I was on a road tip with my big brothers." I smile and poke his thigh. I lay down and reach out for the bottle because I was starting to feel something again.

"You've had enough Princess." Dean laughs and downs the rest of the bottle. I glare at him as he chucks the bottle out into the woods. We both turn when we hear the car door open.

"Are you two still drinking?" A bruised up Sam looks at us like we had a extra head of something. "We have another day of driving that I'm going to have to do without help. God I'm asleep for three hours and you've already downed a bottle of booze!"

"Fuck off Sam," I groan and put my arms over my face, "You're starting to sound like my mom." I laugh a little and then I cry because I was to drunk to care what anyone thought of me. To my surprise Sam and Dean didn't notice.

"Get in the Car both of you!" Sam shouts , sadly sounding just like his father and we both crawl off the car and into our seats. "If either of you barf in this car I will murder you." Sam growls before we start up our ruff ride back to Chance Harbor.


	59. Hangovers suck more then Ghosts

**AN**: I'm Back! Okay, so I've been trying really hard to catch up with the 2nd season so that's why my chapters come out really fast. Most of them are already written before hand so sorry if my updates are to fast. So I just realized that I'm gonna have a shit load of chapters because I made a mistake and wrote everything as a short scene. Whoops, I regret that decision immensely. ANYWHO! So, I have a massive intake of Finals due this week for school so I'm sorry if my updates get slower. I love that some of you guys are sending me PM's and stuff so I was gonna answer them at the end.

-I do not own Supernatural or Secret Circle (if I did I would cry)-

* * *

*Hangovers suck more then Ghosts* *Cassie's POV*

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" I shout as Sam pulls the car over and Dean jumps up from where he was laying against the car window wearing sunglasses at 6 at night. Sam parks the Car and I jump out and fall over on the grass where I barf until I can't even see anything anymore but black burls. When I finally think I don't have anything in my stomach anymore I crawl back to the car and reach out for Dean who handed me a bottle of water to wash my mouth out.

"You know, I could really go for a big greasy burrito right now!" Sam shouts and I turn around and puke again, I hear Dean and him laugh and I flick them both off. I was officially miserable.

"I hate you" I mutter before hunching over again.

"I would have though a 17 year old girl who lives alone next to a 21 year old would have a better alcohol tolerance?" Dean laughs before moaning. "No, you're right I'm gonna be sick too." He opens the door and walks out 2 feet from me and throws up.

"Fuck you all." I whimper and crawl into a ball in the back seat. Sam puts his hand on my back and rubs little circles to calm me.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, fine just dying, that's all." I mutter to myself crawling into a ball on the back seat.

"I mean...about everything?"

"Stop it, Sam." I glare at him, "I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

"Dean? What about you." Dean groaned loudly and rolled him eyes before putting back on sunglasses.

"Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise." He moans again and I sigh.

"Fine..." Sam scuffled. Dean puts on his sunglasses and nuzzled into the front seat, I laugh at him and try my best not to think about anything you can eat until I fall asleep.

SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SP N-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC

"Cas, wake you we're almost there." Sam pats my head and I open my eye's surprised to see that the sun was out. I stiffed a moan and covered my face.

"What time is it." I say in a raspy voice holding my hands to my head.

"6" Sam smirks taking a drink from a cup of coffee.

"When did you stop for coffee?" I mumble shading my eyes from the sun.

"About an hours ago, I tried to wake you up, but you were dead to the world." Sam said before driving past the 'Welcome to Chance Harbor' sign.

"Did Dean ever wake up?"

"For like three minutes when I got coffee but then he went back to sleep."

"Oh" I yawn and reach up to the radio, I put on K-rock radio and blast it through the crappy car speakers.

_"I'm the patron saint of the denial_  
_With an angel face and a taste for suicidal_

_Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope_  
_I am the son of a bitch and Edgar Allen Poe_  
_Raised in the city under a halo of lights_  
_The product of war and fear that we've been victimized_

_I'm the patron saint of the denial_  
_With an angel face and a taste for suicidal!"  
_

The Stereo buzzed at the volume and I helped by singing in Dean's ear the whole time. Dean shouts jumping out of his seat and groans pulls off his sunglasses.

"What the Fuck?" He asks before glaring at me and turning off Green day. "What is this Shit you call music!" I smile and pat his head like a five year old. He did not just call Green Day shit!

"I'm about to leave you and you treat me like this, Douche." I smirk and sit back in my seat. I feel like I was hit by a car, oh wait I was...

"So I guess this is our epic goodbye?" Dean smiles at me and reaches out his hand for me to take.

"Don't be all dramatic, you guys are going to visit every time your in town." I smirk at Sam and he nods smiling. "I hope you guys are okay out there, I want you to both look after each other and never let either one get hurt."

"Of course princess." Dean smirks. "I'm not sure when we'll see you again though." He says and I use this time to quickly text Adam on Dean's new phone that I'm only 10 minutes from my house.

"Why not?"

"Cuz' you're a freak." Dean looks back at me and I roll my eyes.

"Then you have to stay with me for the day." I give Sam my best puppy dog eyes.

"We'll see" That's when we pull up to the house. Adam's jeep is in the drive way and I jump out of the car and see Adam and Jake talking by his house. I break out in a huge smile as Sam parks the car. I jump out of the car and run to Adam who see's me and smiles. I wrap my arms around him and he hugs me. Dean and Sam get out of the Car and sit on the hood.

"Hey babe!" Adam laughs kissing me, he looks at my bruised up face and scowls. "What happened?"

"We were on our way back when this truck came out of no where and blind sided the car." I look to Jake and smile, he smirks and laughs.

"Cassie, you looked wreaked."

"I may have had something to drink." I smile and hug him too. Adam looks over at my boy's.

"So do I get to meet your brothers now?" He asks and Jake gives me a weird look.

"I didn't know you had brothers?"

"I have two, and yes I would love both of you to meet them"

* * *

**AN**: Okay so...Awkward Adam...*winks* Q & A time!

**Q**:Why are the Dates and Ages messed up?

**A**:I needed to go back in time to tell the story and I wanted Cassie and Sam to be close in age so sorry for the confusion but in this story Dean and Sam are still 4 years apart but right now Dean is 25 and Sam is 21. Sam only went to college for 2 years. I changed them to be younger to fix into the story better.

**Q**:Was Cassie's life on the Secret Circle changed?

**A:**Yes, every part of the Secret Circle story line was changed as I am currently writing a spin off of this story for you guys to see. It will show you everything that happened between the time skips I jumped. So yeah you can read that and send in Ideas. My story is called "Fated to be"

REVIEWS WELCOMED!


	60. Play Nice

*Play Nice!* *Cassie's POV*

"So did you guy decided if you were staying for the night?" I was leading Adam and Jake over to the boys and seriously I'm kinda worried about what Dean will say. I haven't had the best past relationships and he has never been kind to any boy I have ever brought home.

"Who are your friends?" Sam smirks at me and walks over to the front of the car.

"Be good boys and come meet my boyfriend and my best friend." I gesture to Adam and Jake who were look extremely awkward.

"Oh," Dean points to Adam, "I know you! You're the one sleeping with our baby sister." Dean takes a step forward and Adam took a step back. Dean chuckles "Smart move kid."

"Dean!" I shout with a wicked glare. "Play nice." I growl and he smirks with his arrogant asshole grin. Sam took a step in front of Dean holding out his hand to Adam.

"I'm Sam, I'm sorry for my dickish brother." Sam smiled and shook Adams hand. "Cassie wouldn't stop talking about you."

"It was annoying!" Dean shouts, but we all ignore him.

"Umm… I'm Adam." Adam has never been as awkward as he is now and I could see Jake laughing behind us. Dean got him back though when Jake was cackling away he pointed at him.

"Who's pretty boy?" He asked loudly. Jake raised an eye brow at him.

"Name's Jake, Jake Armstrong." He reaches out to shake Dean's hand, but Dean ignores him smirking.

"I like pretty boy better."

"Dean, stop it." I warned and walked over to hold Adams hand. I feel him squeeze my hand and I smile a little.

"So are you guys staying or not." I ask secretly hoping he said yes.

"I guess we could…" Sam drones on and I smile.

"Come on De, you don't want to hang out?" I gave him my best "Pweaze…" They both rolled there eyes and I could hear Adam and Jake laugh.

"Okay, but only if you buy the beer." Dean says and makes his way over to Adam. "By the way kid, I'm messing with you. I'm happy for you guys, but if you ever answer the door half naked again I will kill you." Adam's face was priceless as he backed into me and whispered in my ear.

"Is he armed?"

"When is he not" I laughed and pulled his hand leading him back into the house. Maybe this may be fun.

Dean entered my house after us, Jake instantly went to the refrigerator. He pulls out a beer and sits on the counter.

"The least you could do is offer us one Jake!" I shout from the living room where I drop my duffel. Jake walks out of the kitchen and hands me a beer, he puts his finger to his lips and walks away.

"I think Dean may murder you if you don't give him one, It's been a hard couple of days." I sigh and go over to Dean. He smirks and pulls the beer from my hand. "HEY!" I glare at him and he takes a chug of it.

"Sorry princess, I'm older." Dean smiles and goes to sit next to Sam on the couch. Sam and him were laughing about something.

"Jackass!" I shout from the kitchen grabbing more beers. I'm glad he hasn't asked where I got them, I am only 17. As I was walking to the freezer Adam grabbed me by the hips and pulled me close to him.

"I've missed you." He smiles and kisses me sweetly, I smile into the kiss and run my hands through his dark hair.

"Well, now that I'm here what are you gonna to do." I smile and he pulls me into him again kissing me deeper. His hands run under my shirt on to my back and I let him lift me up on the counter. My legs wrap around his waist enjoying the warmth and comfort his body holds for me. I bite lightly at his lip as his careful fingers ran across my thigh. I sigh and he kisses my neck, "Adam, later." I whisper in his ear and he puffed his bottom lip out. I hopped off the counter giving him a quick kiss before bring the beers into the living room.

"Took you two long enough!" Dean laughed and winked at me, I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Adam on the other couch.

"So, what has everyone been up to." I say opening two beers and passing them to Sam and Adam. "Don't worry Jake, they know about us." I laugh and take a sip of a beer.

"Well, if you want we could tell you what really happened this weekend?" Dean laughed into his beer. Sam glared at him.

"Dean!" I warned, and sat up to intensify my glare.

"What, Adam knows why can't pretty boy!" Dean said defensively.

"I don't see why it would hurt?" Adam says rubbing my back, "He's just as much apart of that life as you guys are."

"I feel really left out right now…" Jake said already chugging his next beer.

"Jake, what my idiotic brother here is trying to say is that we're hunters," Sam filled him in and Jake's eyes went big.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME FOR BEING A HUNTER AND NOW YOU'RE ONE!" Jake screamed at me looking betrayed.

"Jake, I'm not a witch hunter! I'm a demon hunter!" I roll my eyes and drink my beer.

"We've been hunting since we were kids, we were trained to fight and I know a lot of Latin." Dean tried to brag and drank his beer. I snort out a sarcastic laugh earning me a glare from Dean. "Do you have anything stronger then beer?" He asked and I nod.

"We have three bottles in the liquor cabinet next to the fridge." I point to the kitchen and he leaves to go get it. Jake still looked confused at what we just told him.

"So you knew about magic before they told you?" Jake asked.

"I knew there was such thing as magic, but I didn't think I had it."

"So you are a hypocritical hunter now?" Jake smirked.

"If you want to put it that way then, yeah pretty much..." I smile and lean against Adam.

"Okay so," Dean walks back in with a bottle of Jack Daniel's and Vodka. He handed me a cup and poured me two shots of Vodka. "This weekend kind of sucked"

"I agree!" I raise my cup to Dean and we toast before downing the burning liquor.

"What happened?" Jake asked and I sigh.

"We lost a very great hunter, he died a hero. He saved Dean and I's life really." I say playing with Adam's hand. He leaned down to kiss my temple and Sam drank his beer staring at the pictures of my mom and Adam's dad when she was younger.

"I'm sorry." Jake gives me an apologetic smile.

"He was a great man, and a wonderful father. He raised two great sons, and a awesome step daughter." I smile over to Sam and he looks down into his lap, Dean was to busy drowning his sorrows in alcohol like he always does. He may be strong but he has to let somethings crack that armor some times.

"For Dad," Dean raised the bottle and we all raise of glasses and bottles. We all repeated what he said and I watched as he finished half a bottle of Jack Danell's. I helped, but not much, Adam was sharing the Vodka with Jake and we made small talk about monsters. I even tried to teach Adam some Latin, that didn't go well, but it made us smile so I was happy. Dean tried to stay happy, but I could see the hurt in his expressions. He was dying on the inside, we all were.


	61. I didn't know?

*I didn't know?" *Cassie's POV*

It was nearly 1 in the morning when Jake and Adam said goodbye. Adam was going to spend the night, but Dean was an ass and told him that it was 'Family time'. Adam spent the night over at Jake's because I wouldn't let anyone of us drive him home. I mean no one in the house wasn't shit faced. I was mad about Adam for just a second but then I understood, Dean just wants to be alone while he grieves. The worst part of the night was having to watch Sam, he looked so broken but he never drank anymore then a beer. He just sat there and watched as Dean and I got hammered to stop thinking about the empty feeling. We should have know that while we were too drunk to feel the pain Sammy was sober and dying inside.

"Cassie, you should go up to bed it's late and your going to regret this in the morning." Sam walked over to me and kneels down to take my bottle of Vodka. I shake my head and whine pulling away from him. My head was foggy and I knew that when I wake up I'm going to spend every second in the bathroom, but the numbness was better than the pain I was drowning in.

"Leave her alone Sam." Dean laughed walking over to him hitting his shoulder. I smile and take another drink from the bottle.

"She's wasted she shouldn't be drinking anymore." Sam reached out for the bottle again but I glare at him and hide it behind my back.

"She's not a kid she can take care of herself." Dean smirks and drinks another beer.

"Are you hearing yourself? She's 17! She is still a kid, I'm not going to sit around while you both fall apart and get alcohol poisoning!" He was angry, I'm not sure I blame him. He was right, we were killing ourselves.

"Sam, just drop it okay! Go to bed if you don't want to see us!" Dean yelled and stood up, he was so drunk that he fell back down though and I laugh.

"You're her brother! You're supposed to protect her!"

"I can't right now!" Dean turned over on the couch so he was facing the ground.

"Why can't you just talk about it!" Sam shouts and I groan loudly throwing a bottle cap at him, before covering my ears.

"You know what? You're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance." Dean smirks and I laugh almost dropping my bottle.

"Don't patronize me, Dean, Dad is dead. The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit around drinking! It's been 2 days!"

"Revenge, huh?" Dean smiles. I glare at Sam for yelling so loud.

"Yeah?" Sam throws a cold water bottle at me and I scream. He rolls his eyes making me laugh harder.

"Sounds good. You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it...oh. No, wait, like you said. The Colt's gone. But I'm sure you've figured out another way to kill it. We've got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay? So you know the only thing I can do? I can have a little fun here with Cassie."

"You guys are unbelievable!" Sam glares at me and picks up the half empty Jake Daniels bottle. "I'll be upstairs if you two need me." Then he was gone, he ran up the stairs and disappeared. I laughed and half passed out on the couch. About two or three hours later Dean and I both jumped up knocking over cups and bottles when we heard a shout and crashing. Dean was up first running up the stairs I followed swiftly. It was amazing how fast someone could sober up when they are scared.

"Sammy!" I shout running into the guest bedroom, I heard cursing and both Dean and I ran to the bathroom. When we opened the door we were hit with an extreme scary sight. The ground was covered in blood and broken glass, I looked over to my right and saw Sam sitting on the bathtub holding an empty bottle of alcohol and blood everywhere.

"Sam, what the hell did you do?" Dean walks over to him and grabbed his bleeding hand. I was looking at the smashed mirror covered with all the blood and the smell was awful, like rust and iron. I don't remember exactly what happened next all I know is that when I finally came to Dean was carrying me out into the guest room my hands were bloody and my knees were burning.

"What happened?" I mutter and he drops me on the bed, I could tell how bad he was feeling by the look on his face.

"You fainted and fell into a pile of broken glass, Sam's laying in a bathtub crying that you're dead and that's it's all his fault. I'm never letting either of you drink again. Ever!" Dean drops me on the bed and lays next to me, I put a shaking hand to me head and sigh. I get off the bed where Dean was now sound asleep and walked into the bathroom where my other big brother was sitting in a bathtub wet and covered in bandages. He sees me and smiles.

"CASSIE!" He shouts making me flinch and I smirk walking over to him making sure that I don't step on any broken glass. "Cassie, why does this always happen to our family?"

"I not sure Sammy," I smile and sit on the edge of the bathtub next to him and run my hand through his long chestnut soaked hair. "Why are you all wet Sam?"

"Dean cleaned me off before he stitched me up," Sam smiles and with a huge sigh he pulls me into a hug. "I thought we were dead." I laugh nervously to myself while trying to remove Sammy's death grip on my shoulders.

"Yeah Dean told me..."

"No, I thought you were really dead. I mean you were almost gutted by yellow-eyes then that truck almost smashed you, I didn't know what to do without you or Dean. You're the only family I have, I love you two so much." Sam pulled me into his chest and my eye's started to water.

"I love you too Sammy." I made him get out of the bathtub before I dried him off and put him into bed. He kisses my forehead before passing out next to Dean. I cleaned up the bathroom with bleach and did my best to clean the glass off the tile floor before walking back to my room where I finally let myself break. I sobbed until I passed out on my bed still hugging my arms around myself for comfort.

* * *

AN: Drunk Sam is so much fun to write! I changed up the locations a bit, hope it doesn't bother anyone.

I love this chapter so much it pains me, but it's actually really heartbreaking because of how much Sam must hurt. I feel like Cassie is a lot like Dean so she handles loss by drinking and hoping the pain will fade away on its own but it always builds up and explodes in bad, she does this even when she knows that it wont help as much as she hopes.

**Reviews and ideas welcome!**


	62. It's not forever

AN: Okay, so the 'SPN-TSC' That's a line break sorry couldn't think of anything else.

-Copyright I don't own anything!-

Reviews welcomed!

* * *

*It's not forever* *Dean's POV*

I don't really remember much of last night, most of it I was too drunk to realize how much of a dick I was being. Sam was right, I have become so selfish with my pain that I have completely ignored my siblings. Cassie hasn't been sober since we burned dad and Sam has been broken and trying to deal without help from his family. I feel like a total Ass. Sam finally broke last night after he told me off for letting Cassie drink to forget how she feels. Sam must have gotten drunk and punched the guest room mirror, when Cas and I got there the blood and glass was everywhere. I don't blame Cassie for fainting, I wanted to but someone needed to be awake to clean up the mess they made.

I woke up sometime after passing out from this sudden urge to barf and a killer head ache, lying in the guest bed with Sam snoring next to me. I stood up and instantly ran to the bathroom. I cleared every last drop of Alcohol from my stomach and left the room to find Cassie. I checked the clock as I waked through the narrow hallways, 5:32. CRAP! I need to go back to bed, this is going to suck when I have to drive back to Bobby's today.

I was walking next to Cassie's room when I heard crying, I very quietly opened the door and peaked in. I saw Cassie rolled up in a ball on top of her sheets, she was wearing the same outfit that she left the hospital in. They were ripped and stained with Sam's blood, I knew she can't be comfortable. It took everything in my power not to run to her and comfort her because I knew how much she needed her own time to relax.

I walk back to the guest room to lay next to Sam while he shifted and groaned in his sleep. I close my eyes and try to remember a time that I didn't constantly feel empty inside. I'm trying to stay strong and fight on but the truth is that…I'm not dealing with dad's death well. I just keep thinking that maybe it will get easier with time, but I'm not sure I will ever feel better again.

SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SP N-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC

"DEAN!" I hear Sam's voice shout from far away. I open my eyes and look up through the blinding light shinning through the curtains.

"WHAT!" I shout back and moan as the sound echos through my head. I stand up and walk down the stairs to see a very horrible looking Sam drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey kiddo, you look like you had a good night." I smirk and grab a cup from the counter.

"Very funny Asshole, so where did Cassie go this morning?" Sam glares at me and chugs more coffee.

"I have no idea she didn't tell me? I don't think she would leave without saying good-bye?" I say and look around the kitchen and living room.

"Maybe she's at Jake's?" Sam says thoughtfully and I give him a confused look.

"Who?" I ask and look out at the back yard.

"Her friend from next door? The one from last night?"

"OH! Pretty boy!" I smirk and drink more of my super hot coffee.

"Yeah? Maybe we should go check over there first." Sam said before taking off through the front yard.

"Sam? Is that ash?" I say pointing to a pile of black dirt that was lining her front door.

"Crap!" Sam sighs and runs to Jake's front door. We knock and wait as a very hung over pretty boy opens the door.

"What's up?"

"Cassie's gone, there's ash outside the house." I say fast and watch as he jumps into action walking over to the house and checking the piles around the house.

"Dammit not again!" Jake groaned and pulled out his phone.

"What do you mean again?" I ask walking fast to him, trying hard not to bust out and hit him. Sam stayed close by my side just in case.

"How much do you know about us?" Jake said typing something into his phone.

"Pretty boy you have three seconds to explain everything before I punch you in the neck." I warn as Sam puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I can't do that right now, get whatever protection you've got and get in my truck." Jake said with a grave look still looking down at his phone.

"That's not going to happen until you tell me were my sister is!" I'm seriously pissed now, he doesn't believe me but I will hit him.

"Get the weapons and get in my truck." He repeats before walking back to his truck. I sigh and walk to the crap car we stole from the parking lot of the hospital and pull out my bag that held all my knives and guns. I walk back to Jake's car and see him on the phone, I roll my eyes and stand next to Sam. Jake hangs up and looks over to me. "Faye said that she saw someone at the boat house yesterday while she was covering Adam's shift. She said whoever it was was asking for Cassie, when Faye told him that she just got home he left. I'm going to guess that's who she's with."

"Then let's go." I say and reluctantly jump into Jake's truck with Sam next to me. Jake drives on the road for a few miles before pulling off into the woods, he drives up a dirt path until he stops in a meadow and motions us to follow him. "Where the Hell are we?"


	63. Dude, What the Hell?

*Dude, What the hell* *Dean's POV*

"This is our play house, make yourselves at home Faye and Melissa will be here soon. I'm pretty sure Adam's still dealing with a hangover because I can not get a hold of him." Jake smiled walking into a very old house covered in leaves and ivy. Wow, kids these days with their murder and secret magic shacks. Sam was to busy going through piles of old-looking books to understand what is really going one.

"So where the hell is my sister?" I finally ask, I have been quiet the whole drive but now I need to know.

"Hunters" Jake smiles at me and walks over to a table and picks up a container of green dust.

"What do you mean by hunters?"

"Witch hunters, they've wanted Cassie since the day she got here."

"So, Cas is being hunted and she's a hunter?" I roll my eyes and look at Sam. "Oh come on she can take them, I've seen her jump a 6 foot 5 angry shape shifter."

"These aren't just hunters, they specialize in killing witches they use black ash and witch curses. They know how to take down Cassie, I mean c'mon, they've done it before."

"Fine lets just get her back, I don't like not knowing where my baby sister is at all times."

"That's funny since you went a year without knowing where she was and if she was okay." Jake glared at me from across the room.

"I'm going to wipe that little smirk off your face kid." I threaten but Sam puts his hand on my chest to stop me.

"Don't talk down to me, I've lived next to Cassie for almost a year now. I saw how she changed, I saw how this whole witch thing changed her."

"You know nothing about her!" I shout shoving Sam away and stalking up to Jake.

"I know more than you do!"

"Like what Asshole! What do you know that I don't?"

"I know how deadly she is, how scared she is!"

"So, that's nothing new! At lease I'm trying to help her!"

"I know that she's still not sleeping through the night." Jake shot back at me.

"No shit Sherlock, when you lose everything you ever loved in just one year you try to catch up on your sleep."

"She doesn't want that dark magic and she certainly doesn't need you taking her on dangerous hunts that make the urge to use her magic worst!"

"You shut up! We know Cas better than anyone! Me and Sam are the only ones that can protect her!"

"You can't even protect her from a simply kidnapping! You were both in the fucking house! You should have heard them!" Jake screamed as Sam tried to hold me back. I'm gonna kill that little bitch!

"Don't act like some kind of saint! You can see into her window and you didn't notice her gone!"

"It's not my job to watch her." Jake mumbles and pushed me back.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do with my sister! She's stronger than you think…"

"She isn't as strong as you Dean she's just wants a normal life!"

"I gave her a normal life! I let her have it for a whole year! I needed her for one day! That was the only reason I even came back to get her last week! She can live what ever life she wants now!"

"She acts like some kind of psychopath when she's around you, she looks up to you and your just some drunk hot-headed wanna-be-hunter." Jake shouted and pushed me back, that was when I broke I punched him and threw him up against the wall pulling out my pistol and putting the barrel up to his forehead.

"You don't know me! I just met you, don't think you can insult me without knowing all the Shit I've been through!"

"So what Dean are you gonna shoot me?"

"If you keep up with that smart-ass mouth I just might."

"If you kill me Cassie will never forgive you." His glare cracked with fear as I pushed the gun farther into his skin.

"I don't need her approval. I'm a big boy now, I can kill whoever I want." I cocked the pistol and heard Sam shouting to get off but I couldn't take his freaking attitude anymore. I stare into his blue eyes and all I see is pain and fear. I start to lower the gun to his chest when a thought hit me.

"If you knew Cassie then you would know that when she's around me she acts like herself, when she's around you she acts like a normal happy teenaged girl. If you hear her cry through the night you would know that was a big ass lie."

"If you would have never turned her into some killing machine she would be a happy teenage girl."

"I didn't turn her into anything! I helped her! Sam and I helped her!"

"How could giving her a gun and teaching her to kill help her?" Jake snapped and nearly pistol whipped his ass. I wasn't gonna shoot him, that would be mean. I just want to scare him a bit.

"You don't know her at all then do you?" I mutter and feel Sam pulling at my jacket.

"Dean, put the gun down and let him go." I pushed Sam back with my elbow and put the gun back on Jake.

"He thinks he knows her? He doesn't even know about her past?" I smirk and Sam hit my back.

"Don't you dare Dean, that's not something she wants you to tell him!" Sam shouts and pulls me away an inch.

"Bitch" I mutter glaring at Jake and tapping the barrel of the gun to his forehead again and this time I pulled the trigger. Jake screamed and flinched with his eyes closed. I smirked as the gun clicked. I wouldn't point a loaded gun at some poor kid. Jake's eyes opened and he looked like he was about to piss himself. That's when a high pitched shout echoes through the room.

* * *

AN: I really enjoy writing how much Dean and Jake hate each other. I mean I get that they both want to help and save everyone, but their both dicks about it. 'I get it bro you want to save the girl big, Whoop'. Anyways... Review and send new ideas I love to hear from all of you guys!


	64. Never work with Witches

*Never work with Witches* *Dean's POV*

"GET OFF HIM!" I turned just in time to see a dark-haired,_ very sexy_ girl glaring at me. I was about to say something flirty before my body flipped over so I was pined to the same wall next to Jake. My gun fell to the floor in front of me.

"Let me go." I sigh and try to pull myself from the wall. "Oh, come on I have to get my sister."

"Who the Hell are you two?"

"I'm going to guess your Faye?" I laugh and wave to her and the little brunette next to her.

"Again who the Hell are you?" That's when Sam stepped in to save the day.

"I'm Sam and that's Dean, we're Cassie's brothers." he said waking up to Faye, who is super hot if I haven't said that already, and reaches out awkwardly to shake her hand.

"Why were you going to kill Jake?"

"Because he was being a dick!" I shout and look at pretty boy who was standing against the wall glaring at me.

"Oh really! I'm the dick? You almost shot me!" Pretty boy walked forward glaring at me. I chuckle thinking of him face as I pulled the trigger.

"Can you let him down cuz' we really need to find Cassie." Sam smiles a little using his best puppy dog face. My body fell to the ground and I rolled my eyes fixing my shirt.

"Remind me never to work with witches," I spit out and sigh making my way over to Sam while stretching out my back. "So where is Cassie now?"

"We think she may be back at the docks?" The small one, Melissa I think, says and I nod.

"How do we get there?"

"We can show you." She smiles and I sigh, of course they would want to come.

"Okay, fine, let's go then."

"What about Adam?" Faye asked and I had the sudden urge to groan loudly.

"He's not here and I'm not waiting for him. Lets go!" That is how I got roped in to ridding in the back seat of Faye's SUV while she sang to some god awful stupid wanna-be punk band. I was watching out the window as she drives out to a beach. The sun was setting behind all the boats, how long did we sleep in?

We all wait by a big white boat trying or best not to make any unneeded noises. It wasn't long before a shorter guy dressed in black comes out and lights up his cigarette. I stood, ignoring the witches who were softly calling for me to sit down. I turned back for a moment giving them a thumbs up, Sam smirked as he shook his head in defeat.

"Hey dude, can I get a light?" I shout with a smile and wait until the guy turned around. He was laughing until he saw me and his expression exploded in fear.

"Shit, you're Dean Winchester!" The guy fumbled in his jacket before pulling out a gun and pointing it at my chest.

"Yep." I narrow my eyes at him and hit the gun from his hand. I pull the guy into a choke hold until he stopped struggling and passes out. I let him go and watch him drop back into the dock, I smirk and motion for Sam and the others to follow me. Faye looked really confused and Jake just looks down right pissed. I think I like this more than I want to. I had Sam following right behind me watching my back as I pulled out my gun and held it in front of me, I don't want to kill anyone tonight, but I will if they're asking for it.

"Can you hear anything?" I whisper to Sam who was checking around a pile of crates, he shakes his head. I walk into the boat and down under into the port. We looked around for a while before we finally gave up and went on top again to meet back up with the others. When we do we find all the witches being held captive by other hunters. I noticed a few hunters I've seen around in the group.

"So, since when does Dean Winchester work with witches? Last time I checked you were still a top hunter?" One of the hunters that I've seen before smiles at me and grips Faye by the hair, I fight the instinct to shoot and roll my eyes.

"Trust me buddy this wasn't my idea I just need to find someone. Now let them go and we'll be on our merry way." I smile sweetly and step forward Sam still had his gun on the others hunters.

"I don't think so Dean, we thought since your Dad died you would've wasted these freaks. What happened? Did losing Daddy make you go soft?" The hunters all chuckle and I can feel Sam tense up next to me. The smile I had fades fast and I glared at them.

"You're making a very bad mistake boys, now let the kids go and I won't kill every last one of you." I growl and walk up to one of the hunters that knew my dad when I was little. "Don't ever talk about my dad." I mutter throwing my right arm back and punching him in the face. Sam did the same and we began to beat the crap out of first three hunters while Jake started to fight two more. The girls were actually helpful as they used their magic to throw a few guys over board, this made me think of Cas and that just fueled my fire. Finally most of them were laying on the deck unconscious and I dropped down next to one of the leaders.

"Where is she!" I growl in his face and hit his head against the floor.

"Who?" He smiles and spits out blood on the dock.

"My sister you little shit!"

"I'm not going to tell you." He laughed and I punched him again.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" I scream and punch this shit head again.

"Nope." He smirked and I pulled out my gun and place it to his head. I get up on my knees and ask again.

"Tell me and I wont blast your fucking brains out!"

"All I can say is that you can't save her, not anymore. No one can, she's gone boys. Except it." The man sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. I grit me teeth stand up and kick the guy in the stomach before pulling the trigger twice. I put two perfectly aimed bullets through the SOB's forehead. Everyone was staring at me while I got off the boat and went to the other guy that I knock out earlier.

"Where is Cassie Blake?" I say waking him up by slapping him.

"Warehouse, 164 street and Evergreene." The guy choked out and I drop him back on the dock before putting my gun in my waist band and wiping blood off of my hands on to my jeans. Sam walked over to me with a split lip and I put an arm around his shoulders. I check behind us and see that everyone was still okay so I smirk and shout back to them.

"You guys can go home if you want, she's our sister not yours. This could be difficult."

"She's our friends, we're coming." Faye smiled and walked behind us hanging on Melissa. Jake was looking a little out of it, but I ignored him. Now we can find Cassie and make sure she's okay.


	65. Luck? In this family? Please?

*Where am I?* *Cassie's POV*

I was crying in my bed, that's the last thing I remember. God Dammit this family's luck is shit! I went to bed and when I woke up someones hand was over my mouth now I'm tied to some uncomfortable chair in the middle of a hot ass warehouse. My body aches from the black ash that was poisoning my veins and my head was killing me from the hangover that I'm still suffering from. I'm not sure what time it is, Damn this sucks. A man came in a while after I woke up.

"Hello Cassie!" He smiled and I glared at him, I hate when they act like it's exciting to kill me.

"What?" I growl at the guy as I pull on the ropes.

"Wow! Such bad manners I was expecting more from a Winchester orphan." That made me angry, I throw myself against the ropes that were holding me. I felt the blood dripping from my raw wrists as it ran down my hands.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I scream and struggle as hard as I could against my bindings now sleek with blood.

"Oh, watch your language sweetie we're just getting started. I think we should talk about your time on your little road trip. How was the reunion with papa?" He laughs and kneels down so that he was looking me straight in the eye.

"I am going to rip your throat out with my teeth, I think you should know that." I narrow my eyes and let out a nasty scream that sounded almost like an animal.

"I would love to see you try babe." The man smiles and leans closer, I jump at him but am thrown back by the chair attached to the ground.

"Oh I will, I'm going to bury my knife so far into your throat..." I lean forward screaming into his face.

"Easy tiger, we're just getting to know each other no need for naughty talk just yet." He laughs putting both hands on my thighs. I flinch at his nauseating touch.

"When my brother's find you they are going to skin you alive!" I growl and watch in aw as he laughs once again. Does he not know the stories about my big brothers?

"Those Winchester boys mean nothing to me anymore."

"They should, they will come for me." I smirk and lean forward. "You're screwed."

"I know that they would, but I couldn't care less I have you and that's better than anything else in this world. Killing you is the top priority for any witch hunter on the planet." He laughs and slaps me across the face and watches as I glare back up at him.

"To bad all you guys are to stupid to actually kill me without the monologue." I smirk poking at the bloody cuts on the inside of my cheeks.

"I can't kill you yet," He pouts out his bottom lip. "This wouldn't be as fun if you dead?"

"Oh, Bite me, Asshat." I mutter and let out a shout as his hand collides with my cheek again.

"I would love to baby." He smirks and I flinch away while his hand pushes back my hair. Just as his face gets closer to mine I throw my head forwards and head butt him in the forehead.

"SHIT" He shouts hitting me twice in the same part of my face.

"What? I'm a hunter too ya know!" I taste the blood in my mouth as glares at me.

"So I make it harder." He chuckles as I feel his fists smash into my stomach and face. I wasn't counting, but by the time I was able to scream and breath again blood ran down my chin and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why me?" I spit blood on his shoe and smile, but he hits me again because of it. I chuckle as he glares down at me. Fuck I really love to piss off these guys.

"You are the last Balcoin, I kill you and all dark magic is gone, when you die the hunters win."

"So what, I'm on the most wanted list?" I smirk and he hits me again making me scream and groan. I could feel my eye bruising and shutting.

"Let's just put it this way Cassie," He smiles scooting in close to me so that out faces were almost touching, this makes me want to barf. He reaches up and grabs a handful of my hair into his hand pulling hard to make me scream. "We want all witches dead and we will kill anyone, or anything that stands in our way. We will find you and kill everyone you have ever loved." I freeze and feel my heart speed up.

"Where are my brothers?" I ask my voice cracking with pure fury, they were in my house where Dean and Sam were passed out cold. How stupid am I, I should have realized this sooner! What did he do to my brothers?

"Their ashes are in the spread through the woods not far from here. Next we are going to burn that little boyfriend of yours." His calm words cut through me like a hot blade.

"No...They are not…No…they can't be…Please no…No…NO YOU SON OF A BITCH I WILL KILL YOU!" I jumped and screamed with tears in my eyes as the man walked out of the room laughing. "NO! NO! YOU SON OF A BITCH! NO! no… no…De…Sammy." I sob as the pain and guilt explodes in my stomach. "Kill me…. Kill me instead please!" That was my last request for him, I want to die in Sam and Dean's place.

* * *

AN: RIGHT IN THE FEELS! Okay I'm so sorry, I'm a horrible person. So what did you guys think, I'm almost to the 2nd season I just have to put everything in order first. You will like what I have in store for the Winchesters.

Review and send ideas!


	66. Now will it matter long after I'm gone

AN: This chapter is kinda related around a great song called "Disenchanted" by My Chemical Romance.

I wanted to do a sort of flashback to how much pain Cassie has been through. I have always found damage Characters the hardest to write for and I like the challenge.

Send Reviews and ideas if you want to see anything in here that I haven't already added.

-Copyright, I own nothing-

* * *

*Now will it matter long after I'm gone* *Cassie's POV*

There was a time when I used to lay awake in bed at night stone out of my mind listening to my favorite song. I would just lay there with my hands clinching the sheets dreaming of a life were I wasn't nothing to everyone. I used to think of all the pain in my life and image what it would be like to die. I dreamt that there will be a special guy that would rush into my life lift me up and throw me over they're shoulder so they could take me to their secret palace in the sky. I could live there and never have to deal with life again. I wouldn't have to cry or scream to get the pain to stop. I didn't have to be scared to come home during the day. I could be a normal girl for once. I realized that this would never happen, expectantly to me, so I just took more drugs and made the images real in my mind. Then one day all the bad was taken away, two boy's came into my life and I feel head over my heels for them. They are everything to me and they were the first men I ever trusted in my life. I will give them anything and now I know what that song I used to listen to meant.

**'****Now will it matter after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing.**

**You're just a sad song with nothing to say**  
**About a life long wait for a hospital stay**  
**And if you think that I'm wrong,**  
**This never meant nothing to ya**'

Where ever Sam and Dean are I want them to know that I will be there soon. I love them more than anything in the world and all I ever wanted in this world is to have a family that loved me and for just 4 years I had one. Now every last one of them is gone, I don't know what I did to deserve this torture but I get it now. I am evil and I need to die, why can't I just fucking die already? I'm done, I can't do it anymore. Sam asked me so many times if I was 'okay'. Truth is I'm not fine, I can't do this anymore. I haven't been 'okay' in years! No one can fix me anymore, I don't care how hard they try they wont get anything from me now. Mr. Asshat joined me sometime after exposing that my brothers were...gone... and I think he was pretty fucking proud of himself.

"Hello sweetie." He shouted cheerfully as he approached me. I hung my head in defeat as he gripped my hair and brought my head up by force.

"Congratulations, you broke me." I say in a cold mono toned voice. He laughed dropping my head and walking back out of the room.

I'm to numb to feel the blood and cuts on my body. I haven't made a sound since he left, that was the last straw to the small hope in life I was holding on to. I have nothing now so what's the point in giving him what he wants. It feels like days that I've been sitting her, but by the darkness of the room I know it has to be only been one terrible day.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL!" I hear someone shout and I look up momentary I hear gun shots coming from behind the door. My vision was horrible but I could still make out the skinny leather clad girl shouting my name and touching my face.

"Faye?" I mumble into her dark mane of hair. She unties the ropes surrounding me and pulls me into a hug, I whimper in pain as she touches my aching ribs. I try to push her away and stutter out "No...Lemme…Die...Please."

"No, Cassie stay awake," She pushes back my hair and touches my swollen lips. "Oh Cassie come on don't you close your eyes come on, Dammit wake up."

"They killed them. Just kill me!" I sob and reach up to wrap my arms around Faye who quickly embraces me and helps me stand. I look up through her hair and see Jake's tall figure running towards us. I let him pick me up and I put my face in to his thick jacket to smell his cologne that I love.

"Who Cassie? Who did they kill?" Faye asks patting down my hair.

"De...Sammy" I sob into Jake and he holds me close against him for protection. I could feel the weight on my chest of pain and guilt, I hate it so much.

"Cassie, Sam and Dean are fine they are outside with Melissa looking for the dick that kidnapped you last night." Faye said and my eye's pop open and I lifted my head up.

"What?" I say and push away from Jake trying to stand.

"Cassie sit down you're gonna fall." Faye tried to grab me but I already jumped to the floor and left to run down the hallways. I jumped over a few bodies ignoring the horrible feeling in my legs and head. Blood was still building in my mouth from the cuts in my cheeks so I spit the scarlet liquid to the ground. I don't care my brothers are alive and I want to help them.

"DEAN! SAMMY!" I scream and see them talking by a corner Dean looked relived and Sam looked about ready to faint with how bad I looked.

"What the hell are you doing over here!" Sam complained touching the bruises on my face.

"I'm fine, I want to kill that asshole. Do you have my shit?"

"No, but you can use mine." Dean hands me a pistol and I load it skillfully, ignoring the pain in my arms.

"So where is he?"

"In there." Dean points to a room with a dead bolted door. I run to it and slam my foot against the door and the wood breaks letting me in. I aim for the bastards head and smirked.

"Night Asshat" I smirk and pull the trigger watching as the son-a-bitch flew back from the blow. I smiled to myself and turned around to Dean who was in front of a very freaked Melissa. I walked over and threw my arms around them all. "I thought you were dead" I whimpered and squeezed them.

"Cassie we're fine," Dean pushes me back supporting me from falling over with the lack of adrenalin that was helping me stand. "We need to get you home, I hate to say this but you look like shit." Dean laughs but becomes serious when he takes my face in his hands.

"Dean, I'm fine." I say as he stares to prod at my cuts, I go to take a step back, but my legs were to weak to support me and I fall over to the ground. I groan and lift myself back up when Melissa puts her hand on my forehead. I was looking up at her as she said very quietly.

"Sorry." _What_? I thought then my head started to get foggy and my vision went black. I let my eyes close and the pain started to hurt less so I let myself fall asleep. Maybe when I wake up everything will be normal again.


	67. I Has To Be This Way-Season 2 Episode 2

**AN-** Well! Happy 4th of July weekend Everybody! I haven't updated in a while, sorry. So here's the new update. We are finally getting into Season 2 Yay!.

**-I Don't Own Anything!-** (Although I wish I did)

* * *

*I has to be this way* *Cassie's POV*

I hate being knocked out, I really do. I hate the feeling of not knowing how I got to places. Remind me to kick Melissa's ass later but right now I waking up on my couch at home with a killer head ache. I was alone but I could hear voices yelling angrily outside. I stood up ignoring the shooting pain in my chest and walk to the door. I slowly open it and see Adam screaming at Jake who was looked down right pissed. When they saw me they both went quiet.

"Cassie how do you feel?" Adam smiles walking over to me and putting a palm on my cheek. I smile up at him slightly and move closer putting my hand on his.

"I feel okay I guess, when did you get here? Were you there at the warehouse?" I ask and look over at Jake who was looking guiltily down at his shoes.

"No I was at work no one told me that you were hurt. I would have given anything to save you Cassie, I'm so sorry I should have been there." Adam was covering for himself and I smile because he was acting like it was his fault. It's not, I don't get a written time sheet of every time I'm going to be kidnapped in my sleep.

"Adam it's fine, It's just…" I had been thinking a lot about what that jerk back at the warehouse was saying about using my love ones against me. What do you do when someone said something like that? "I need to talk to you." I say finally not wanting to say anything in front of Jake.

"Sure?" Adam gave me a worried look before I could lead him back into the house. I walked into the kitchen where I'm sure Dean and Sam wont interrupt us and I lean in a kiss him lightly trying to keep myself from crying.

"Adam I can't be here anymore," I say softly lean into his chest were he was holding me. "I should have never stayed this long in the first place. I love you and I want to stay with you forever, but I can't. Not with every hunter in the world looking for me," I take a shaky breath before letting the tears flow down my cheeks. "I need to go now with Sam and Dean so that I can keep everyone here safe."

"No, Cassie we can fix this." He smiled wiping the tears from my cheeks "You don't have to leave, nothing is going to happen to us." I choke out a sob and place my hand over my mouth. Adam looks just as devastated as he kisses my forehead. "I don't thing I can lose you too." Adam's trying to keep me here, I understand how bad it hurts him, honestly it is killing me inside too. When they find me again they will kill Adam without even thinking twice. I can't live with the guilt of putting him through hell.

"I don't want to lose you either Adam that's why I need to go. If I don't leave then they will use you. Faye, Malissa, Jake they will never be safe. Diana had the right idea to run away from me." I pushed my head into his shoulder, "I can't hide behind you anymore they will find me and hurt you." I couldn't help it, I stated to sob harder and Adam pulled me in closer so that I could rest my head on his chest. I couldn't breathe anymore, all I could do is sob. I can't deal with losing anyone else now.

"So you really want to leave?" Adam's voice cracked and I sobbed harder thinking of how much I love him. The more that I love him the more I want to protect him.

"No," I choke out "but I have to."

"Then if you have to go, I will always be here for you. I promised you that a ling time ago."

"I love you so much Adam." I go up on my tip toes and kiss him hard I can feel our tears falling onto each others skin. I wasn't ready to have to let him die. I close to leave him instead. I know how horrible that makes me, but I'm too selfish to stay.

"I hope you come back to me someday." Adam lets me go and turns wiping his cheeks. He pauses for a second, something was holding him there. Adam turned, I could see how red his eyes were, he ran towards me wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. It was the last, and I knew it. I kissed him as passionately as I could. He let me go pushing out foreheads together one last time. "I love you." Then he turned away from me, I watched him walk away. I let myself fall against the counter and slowly sink onto the floor where I cry and hold my beat to hell face in my hands. My chest felt like it was constantly being hit, but I didn't give a damn, not now anyways. I gave up after a few minutes of struggling to stand I stayed on the ground until Dean came in and sat next to me.

"Hey princess," Dean smiled at me and snaked his arm around my shoulders. "I just came to say good-bye Sammy's packing up the car." I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm coming." My voice cracked slightly.

"Seriously? I don't think that's smart. I mean, I want you to stay here and have you're normal life. Don't you like it here?"

"I love it, I love him," I stopped to look up at the kitchen were I spent most my time learning how to cook with him. I was already imagining his laugh. I'm not going to survive this. "but I can't stay here anymore if I do they'll kill him."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because that's what the hunters all tell me, they will kill everyone that is protecting me before they kill me."

"And like every other Winchester on this earth you would settle with Hell to save your friends." Dean smirks but I could hear the pain in his voice. I think deep down we both know that John died in our place but I try not to think about it.

"I'll go pack up." I whimper while trying to stand and with the help of Dean I finally do. When I go to the stairway I see Jake sitting on the first step. He looks up at me when I walk in.

"So I heard what you said to Dean, are you really leaving?" Jake stood up again so just like normal he was towering over me.

"You can come help me pack is you want, we can talk up there." I say and slowly walk up the stairs as Jake walked behind me making sure I didn't fall. Jake is an amazing person, I'm going to miss having someone to talk to all the time.

I took Jake upstairs to help me pack mostly because I wanted to talk to him. When I got upstairs he handed me my duffel and opened my closet. I started pulling out random outfits and shoes, I take out my old Led Zeppelin tee shirt that Dean gave to me on my 16th birthday fold it and hand it to Jake who silently puts it in the bag.

"So you're really leaving?" Jake sighed helping me put away some new clothes.

"Yeah It's going to be weird not waking up to you in my window." I faked a laugh and look over at him, he looked like a kicked puppy and I hate to say good bye to him.

"I'm going to miss you." He whispers and pulls out my black backpack putting my computer and charger in it.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I have to go Jake. You know that." I sigh sniffling and walk over to him with a fake smile.

"I know, I just..." He sighs to himself. I reach to pick up a necklace off my desk and he reaches out as I walk away and grabs my arm. I gasp as he gently pulls me close to him. He pushes back my hair and looks me in the eyes. I was surprised and didn't move as he pulls me up to him and kisses me softly. I shouldn't have let him, but there was something about the sweetness on his lips that makes me melt into him. I didn't pull away even as he stops to take a breath. I loved Adam, I do. When I felt Jake try to pull away I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I shouldn't do this, I just broke up with the love of my life, but I can't not, if this was the last time I ever saw Jake I want him to know that maybe I felt something for him too. He leans back into my bed and I fall in between his legs as he sits down. I feel his hands running down my waist to my hips. They stayed there while I moved my lips lightly against his. He leans back farther and I fall into his chest. With a gasp he rolls me underneath him, I groaned as he and I pull back to take a breath.

"I'm really going to miss you." Jake smiles and kisses me again lightly before letting me stand to walk back to the bathroom where I pack my make up bag and hair curler. I bite my lip before smirking at Jake as he watched me packing my bags. I turned back packing my bags with my bathroom products. I look back as Jake was sitting on my bed staring at something in my bag. I walk out and force a laugh at how shocked he looks.

"What?" I ask as he stands up and goes over to my duffel bag lifting out my knife and gun. He gives me a confused face and I smirk. "I'm a hunter I need something to protect myself."

"I had no idea you could shoot a gun?" Jake smirks and looks up at me. "That is so fucking hot." I laugh and grab the gun back from him packing it away in the bag. I lean in feeling the pain my chest still thinking of Adam and I wrap my arms around Jake's neck sitting on his lap. I bite my lip watching as he stared at my lips. I heard someone knocking on my door and we both look over at Sam who was smiling sadly at me.

"Um, sorry. Dean told me to, uh. We should go, I found something on Dad's phone, we're going to Nebraska."

"Okay, I'm ready I'll meet you guys down there." Sam nodded looking awkward as he glared at Jake before stalking away. I snickered a bit at how scared Jake looked. I got up off of Jake sighing, everything was bouncing through my mind, all I can think of is how much I need a fucking drink. I glanced over at Jake as he picked up my back pack and handed me my duffel. I smile slightly and walk down the stairs.

"I'll watch the house for you." Jake said as we made our way to the car. I throw my duffel in the trunk and the backpack in the back seat.

"Thank you so much Jake. I'll call you when I'm safe, but I'm ditching my phone. It's in my bedroom if you need it. I'll miss you Jake tell Faye and Mel I love them and I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass." I hug him and he squeezes me to him reluctant to let go. He looks so sad, how could I let my best friend just go like that? I always wreck the good parts of my life, I'm just so self destructive. I waved at him and quickly jump into the back seat of the crap car we stole. I was thankful that Dean didn't ask what took us so long and Sam didn't say anything. I was already confused on what was going on. Honestly I have no idea what I'm feeling for Jake. I don't think I love him? I love Adam, I shouldn't be using Jake like this. I know it makes me horrible to do this. I always do, I'm nothing but a bitch.

All I could do now is smile at Jake as the car drifted down the street. This will probably be the last time I see my house and I'm sad to say I will miss it more then I thought.

* * *

AN: If you ship Cadam or Adassie then I am so sorry. I need this to happen or the rest of my store will suck. Don't worry though I will have Adam around in the future, they're just taking a break at the moment. Cassie is a lot like Dean, she will use anything to make herself feel batter, and get rid of the emotional pain she feels. She's sad so she uses Jake as he rebound, I doubt there is much going on for Cassie, even though Jake does love her. (BTW I ship both CAKE and CADAM! Sorry -_- )

**Review and send me stuff!**


	68. They're the same person!

*Their the same person!* *Sam's POV*

I feel horrible, first Cassie losses her mom then she is forced to move in with her grandmother who passed away soon after, now she has to leave everything behind to go on the road with us. I'm surprised she hasn't exploded yet. We've been sitting in this stuffy car for almost 3 hours and I swear I'm going to scream. I still don't get what happened between the guy Jake and Cassie? I thought she loved Adam, but the second they brake up she's with him? God Dammit Cassie and Dean are the same person. They always screw the good crap in their life's up.

Dean offered to let me drive, but I wasn't in the mood. Cassie's been quiet since we left Washington and that is putting me on edge. I'm just waiting for her to blow up like always. Dean had just put on 'Renegade' for the seventh time when I gave up and broke the awkward vibe.

"Okay, I'm done with this whole silent thing. Can someone start a conversation please." I sigh unable to control it anymore.

"What do you want us to say Sam?" Dean laughed slightly glancing over to me.

"I don't know, what about the case? Where are we going." I say trying to make up some kind of conversation.

"I checked Dad's phone and I found a voice mail from a women named Ellen, I think she may know something about how dad was hunting the demon?"

"That's great, but who is she?"

"I don't know I've never met anyone by that name." Dean grumbles and I sigh before turning to look back on Cassie who was staring out the window.

"How are you feeling Princess?" She doesn't look at me just shrugs. I turn back to Dean and give him a worried look. He doesn't respond and I am shamed back into the hated silence once again. I'm so done with this car right now! I just finally decided to try to sleep until we get closer to Nebraska.

SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SP N-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC

"Hey Sammy, Wake up." I heard a voice shout in my ear and I shoot up out of the seat. I had a dream again, not a physic one, just the same one as always. Jess burning and me not able to do anything. I must have been making noise again.

"I'm up" I say sitting up at fixing my hair.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked leaning against the seat, I was wondering why she wasn't wearing a seat belt and that's when I realized we were parked.

"I'm fine, where are we?" I say yawning and turning back in the seat so that I could talk to Cassie.

"Almost there, but Dean wanted to stop and get food. Big shocker." She looks tired and I noticed the way she holds her arms around her waist when she nervous.

"How are you feeling?" I ask gently taking out a water bottle I kept stored in the glove compartment.

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe that." I say reaching out to push back a loose piece of blonde hair.

"I don't need you to believe it, only I do." She pushes my hand back gently and smiles sadly.

"Why wont you except that you're sad?" I ask with a sigh and try to stop myself from becoming hurt by her calm expression.

"Because I don't want to have to deal with it Sammy, I've lost to many people to let it affect me anymore. If I let myself cry about it now, I may never stop.

"Then you need closure." I say and she makes a short sarcastic laugh.

"Closure is some stupid ass word that was made up to make naive people forget their pain." She leans back in the seat rolling her eyes. "Everyone I loved was killed by demons, I can't have closure until every one of those bastards are dead." Cassie looks me straight in the eyes and I could see how much she means it.

"None of their deaths were your fault, you know that right?"

"Are you kidding me Sam, every one of their deaths was my fault. I came home early and my mom dies, I didn't find out a demon was possessing my friend and Nick dies, I messed up and didn't kill a hunter and my grandmother was murdered, I actually Killed my father, and now the only real father figure I have ever known died for Dean and I. Can't you see I am the reason they all died Sam." I didn't know what to say, I have some self-hatred problems but Cassie doesn't even see one reason for her to live. She doesn't understand how much we lover her.

"You and Dean are so much alike, do you know that?" I faked a smile and touch her cheek softly letting her know I care and I understand. "He still thinks he's worthless too."

"Well it's nice to know that my brother and I share the same self-hatred." Cassie joked sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant, what you both share is how wrong you really are." I smile and she leans into me pulling me into a hug, which is awkward because I'm to tall to move freely in this small ass car. I bumped my head and groaned reaching up to rub it. Cassie laughed and fell back into the seat.

"Good job you freaking giraffe." Just then Dean came strolling back into the parking lot with a bag full of junk food and sodas. Dean laughs and smiles down at me still in pain.

"Hey, watch it Sasquatch." Dean smirks and fist bumps Cassie who was still smiling. I roll my eyes and Dean looks back over. "What's wrong Sammy, did we hurt the giants feelings?" Cassie erupts with laughter and I puff out my bottom lip, secretly I'm just happy they're both laughing again.

"You two are the same person I swear to God." I mutter and roll back over so I could look out the window again. Dean finishes the ride while Cassie and I drink our sodas and eat our chips. Soon we got to the address we were looking for.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse? Charming?" Cassie mutters as we all got out of the tiny car.

* * *

AN:Who's excited for the Roadhouse! Jo and Ellen will be making an appearance along with Ash and someone other unexpected characters. Here's a sneak peck,

"Get your perverted eye's off my underage, baby sister ASH!"

**YES! Review and send stuff that you want to see! Thank you for reading!**


	69. Harvelle's Roadhouse

*Harvelle's Roadhouse* *Cassie's POV*

We just got to this dirty beat down old bar that Dean tracked down Ellen's number to. It's in the middle of freaking no where and it looks like it's abandoned.

"Good Job Dean, I think you took us to the wrong place." I smirk and walk with them to the porch. Sam kneels down and starts to pick the lock. I wasn't that excited about going into some dusty old bar with these guys but I guess I have to. Sam stands back up and pushes open the door, it looks a little cleaner on the inside thankfully. When I stepped in to the dark bar I instantly noticed the figure on the pool table. I walked over to it and poked the body, which snored loudly and I jumped back surprised. Dean laughed slightly before swearing angrily and I turned to see what was going on and say a tall blonde girl holding a shotgun to his back.

"W-what the hell." I stuttered surprised, I took a step forward, but she pulls out a small pistol and points it at me.

"I really hope that's a rifle." Dean chuckled and I wanted to punch him in the face, I mean come one he has a gun pointed on him!

"Nah, I'm just real happy to see ya." The girl smirked and I heard Dean laugh.

"Get the gun off him." I snarl and move forward again, she cocks back the gun and glares at me.

"Hey, Cassie play nice." I heard Dean pleads not moving from the rifle. "Let me tell you something Miss, when you hold a rifle up to someone you don't want it right against their back, it makes it really easy to do…" Dean spins and pulls the rifle from the girls hands and unloads it, Blondie punches him and takes it back. Meanwhile I'm laughing my ass off.

"SAM!" Dean shouts "We need some help in here!"

"Can't right now Dean, I'm a little tied up." Sam came through the swinging doors, hands on his head with an older darker haired women holding a gun to his back. The woman looks confused for a moment.

"Sam and Dean, like Winchester?" We all stood in silence until Dean finally muttered under his hand.

"Yeah…"

"Do you know these guys?" The younger blonde says. I glare at her, does no one see me today?

"I think these may be John Winchester's boys?" All three of us look at her with surprise. "Hey," She drops her gun and smiles. "I'm Ellen, and that's my daughter Jo." Jo waves and I mutter something nasty under my breath.

"Am I invisible today?" I smirk and walk down to stand next to Dean in front of Ellen, I reach out and introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Cassie."

"Cassandra Elizabeth Blake," Ellen smiles and shakes my hand lightly. "Amelia's girl."

"You know me?" I smile, I never though John told anyone about me.

"Of course your daddy told me all about you when you started hunting." Ellen smirks and pats my back lightly. "Nice to finally meet ya all."

"I just didn't think he would ever mentioned me?" I say smiling slightly, honestly I never thought John would tell anyone about me on a hunt.

"Who do you think helped pick out your first knife?" Ellen laughed and I reached down my leg to my boot and yanked the long silver knife out of its holster. Ellen smirked and I could tell she recognized it.

"It follows me where ever I go. It's my most prized possession, thank you." I looked over at Dean who was giving that proud papa bear smile at me and I turned back to Ellen, that's when Sam spoke up.

"So how did you know our dad?"

Ellen told us everything, apparently John met the Harvelle's years ago. Sam had to break the news about John, Ellen looked pretty devastated which bothered me. Dean snapped at her after she tried to say sorry, I glared at him until he apologized. John was a friend of Jo's now desist father, I'm not sure what happened, but a hunter's death is never pretty. Sam and Dean are to busy nerding it up with Ash (who must be some kind of genius, I mean how. The guy has a mullet?) Ash was a student at M.I.T and he made his own computer. I was impressed, but after they started to speak another nerd language with Ash I bailed over to where Ellen was cleaning glasses. I sat down at the bar and she smiled at me.

"How's it hanging hun?" Ellen asked and I smirked a little, she was so nice to me even though she's never officially met me before.

"Nothing, I'm just beat." I sigh and she pull out a can of coke and sat in front of me. I pouted out my lip and she chuckled.

"You're not old enough for anything else in this joint," Her smirk faded a bit as she lifted my chin to see the large variety of bruises that must be showing under the make up that was piled up on my face. "You look pretty bad, what happened?"

"I got mixed up in some bad shit back in Washington. Luckily I've got Sam and Dean watching my back." I smile and try to shake her hand away, she let go and turned back to my brothers.

"So he's a genius?" Dean snorted out looking over at Jo, "He looks like a Leonard Skinner roady?" Sammy laughed slightly and Ash looked me up and down. I winked at him and he smiled and winked back at me. I rolled my eyes playfully, biting my lip out of habit.

"Give him a chance." Then Jo sighs handing Sam a glass of water.

"I wont give him anything if he doesn't keep his perverted eyes off my sister." Dean said through clinched teeth glaring down at Ash who was smirking back at him.

"I like you." Ash pointed to Dean.

"Thanks" Dean gives him a cocky smirk. Jo walks over to her mom again avoiding this nerd-fest. Dean drops John's notebook full of loose papers and news clippings next to Ash.

"This is our dad's work, do you think you could make heads or tails with it?" Ash rolled his eyes and started going through the old brown notebook.

"Oh come on, this crap ain't real, no one can track a demon like this?" Ash whispered pulling out pages and staring at them.

"Our dad could." Sam said annoyed taking a drink from his water-glass. Ash went on to say some weird geek shit before beginning in English again.

"These are signs, crop failure, cattle deaths, omens. If you can follow these you can find a demon." Dean and I made eye contact, we both were extremely confused. "Have you ever been hit by lightning?"

"Yes." I spoke up loud drinking my soda. I smirk and all the boys look at me with shocked expressions. "Long story… But it's aint fun."

"Anyways," Ash starts again. "Give me…51 hours." Then he left, Dean shouted to him before he left through the back doors.

"Hey Ash, I'm digging the hair." I smile and look at Ash who was wiggling his eye brows at me.

"Business in the front party in the back." He throws his hair over his shoulder and leaves the room for real this time. I smirked at my brothers and they looked back at me. I got up from my chair and went to walk over and play some pool, but I was stopped by Jo who appeared out of no where.

"Hey! Cassie, how old are you?" Jo asked looking angry. I gave her a weird expression and answered.

"Seventeen, why?" Ellen walks into the room behind her. Jo spun around into her mother's face.

"Really? Okay, Mom she's seventeen!" Jo turns back to me. "How long have you been hunting?"

"Since I was fifteen, Why?" I am so confused, why does Jo care how old I was?

"See mom, fifteen! I'm old enough to go on a hunt!" Jo shouts at Ellen and the realization of what was going on hit me. She wants to hunt but her mom doesn't want her to.

"Joanna Beth I said no!" Ellen shouts and makes her way behind the Bar. Jo runs over to her mom and give me a sad look. I'm not gonna say anything to Ellen to be honest she kinda scares me.

"What is that?" Sam asked walking over and sitting next to Dean. I shuffled over slowly trying to stay out of Ellen and Jo's fight.

"It's a case file, I was gonna give it to a friend but since you're here you take it." Ellen walked away from Jo and picked up the file from behind a radio. Jo looked offended and I immediately knew it was her case. I bite my lip nervously and turned back to Dean who was reading over Sam's shoulder. Jo stomped away and Dean watched her ass as she went to wash down tables. I shoved him and he glared at me. This was one of the moments we had our nonverbal conversations, see when I started hunting Dean and I could always tell what the other was about to do. Sam and Dean could do the same thing, but with Dean and I we could have full on conversations without saying a word, John used to make fun of us and says we were reading minds.

"So what did you find?" I turned back to Sam as Dean stood and followed Jo over to one of the tables.

"This is really bazaar…" Sam muttered, I saw a weird look of fear wash over his face.

* * *

AN: CLOWNS! Gotta love some clowns.

**REVIEWS WELCOMED ALWAYS!**


	70. Even Giants Have Fears

*Even giants have fears* *Cassie's POV*

"You've got to be kidding me? Killer clown?" Dean mutters with an annoyed tone. We left the Roadhouse with this job and I kinda feel bad for snaking Jo's case. Sam was explaining what had happened. Little girl see's clown at carnival, this so called clown follows her home kills the parents then leaves the girl unharmed. Sounds pretty fucking weird to me, but the best part of all this is that Dean told me about Sammy's problems when we were younger.

"I know what you're thinking Sammy. Why does it have to be clowns?" I laugh my ass off from the back seat. Dean chuckles from the front seat then looks at a horrified Sam.

"You told her?" Sam sighs and I laugh harder nodding my head uncontrollably.

"What Sam, did you think I forgot? I mean you still bust out crying every time you see Ronald McDonald on the TV." I had tears in my eyes from laughing and my sides were hurting slightly. I don't know why I found this so funny, but every time I think about Sam's fear of clowns I laugh harder.

"At least I'm not afraid of flying!" Sam said with a straight face at Dean.

"You're afraid of flying?" I give him a weird look and he rolls his eyes.

"Well planes Crash guys."

"And apparently Clowns kill!" Sam glares at him. That shut Dean and I up. I mean who could come up with a come back for that?

"So these Murders, did they ever happen before?" Dean gets back on the case and I start to zone out again. I was staring out the window, I was thinking of how scared I was when I was buried alive and I think that would be my fear.

"So why did you take the case so quick?" Dean asked Sam and I jumped back into the conversation.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" Sam said putting the case file back in his bag.

"Well it's just not like you to want to go on hunts."

"I just think it's something Dad would have wanted us to do." Dean looked at him with an annoyed glance before staring back out the windshield. "What?"

"Nothing" Dean mutters and everything was quiet again. There was times in my life that I always wised everyone would just stop talking but for some reason now I just want Sam and Dean to never stop. I can't stand to listen to my own thoughts anymore. I mean every single time we all get quiet I start to feel empty again. All I want is to be able to forget everything. Then maybe I'll be happy. We drove the rest of the way like this, I soon fell asleep but it was ruined with nightmares and memories. Dean woke me up after watching my mom burn up in my house for the hundredth time.

We got to the carnival at almost 7 in the morning, Dean pointed out the group of cops questioning the carnies so we had to find out another way in. I think I was the one who decided to become carnies, I really don't regret it Sam has looked terrified since we got here and I'm enjoying it. We're on a search for the director of the carnival . We walked into a tent not to far from where we were standing. When I walked in I saw a man throwing knives into a board on a wall.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a Mr. Cooper, have you seen him around?" Dean asked and the man turned around.

"What is that, some kind of joke?" The guy was BLIND! "You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper? Or a sunset, or anything at all?" Dean looked at me for help but I couldn't say anything with out laughing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" Another guy walked in to the tent and Dean turned to us. "Little help her." We both shook our heads.

"This guy hates Blind people." The blind guy said to the little guy wearing a cape. I smiled as Dean turned around looking confused.

"No I don't, this is just all a little misunderstanding." Dean starts but the little guy glared at him.

"LITTLE! You Son of A Bitch!" They guy rushed at Dean and I fell over into Sam's shoulder laughing and snorting. Sam was nearly about to fall over he was laughing so hard.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE JUST HELP ME FIND !" Dean yelled, after all this we finally did find 's office. We all made our way inside and we see two chairs one was normal the other was a clown. I watched as my two ADULT brothers race each other to them to see who got the normal one. I walked slowly after them and watched as Sam tried to sit in the clown chair, he looked completely uncomfortable.

Mr. Cooper looked over at me and gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry hun, I don't seem to have another chair." I smile sweetly at him and lean against the clown chair.

"No, I'm fine I'm just here with my brothers. I'm not looking for a job right now, sorry." I smile and make my way over to shake his hand before walking from the room. I know Dean wanted me to get that job, but the last thing I need is to get some crap ass job her when I'm so unstable with my magic. I could hurt someone if I'm not careful. I waited outside for a few moments before getting bored and walking out of the office and around the carnival. I was walking next to some men handing out balloons when it hit me why I was so uncomfortable here. Last year when I was with my circle we had to find hunters at a broken down carnival. That was scary as fuck. I don't think I will ever get the look on Jake's face when we told him about Nick. My stomach felt like it was in knots, God that night was horrible.

"Hello, Miss?" I hear a small voice ask and when I looked down I see a small girl with long brown hair that was pined up in berets. I smile as she tugs on my pants.

I kneel down in front of her and see that her eye's where red. "Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"I lost my mommy." The girl sniffled and my heart started to ache for her.

"I'm sorry, here I'll help you look for her. Where did you last see her?"

"At a big red truck." The girl looked up at me with clear grey eyes smudged with tears. I smiled and take her small hand. I pulled out my phone and set a message to Dean that I'll be right back. I walked the little girl over to a cherry red school house truck as she told me all about her day.

"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers so I didn't talk to anybody, but you look like Tirana and I thought you might help me."

"Oh really, who is Tirana?" I ask making sure she wouldn't start crying again.

"Tirana is my big sister, she's got yellow hair and where's red too." I smile a little thinking of how cute this little girl is, I mean I haven't always loved children, but this girl is absolutely adorable.

"And where is Tirana today?"

It wasn't long before she started rambling. "Mommy said she went away last year? I miss her and I want her to come back. She was always sad she never left her room." I looked at her confused but she carried on with her story. "One day I got home from Kele's house and Daddy and Tirana where gone, Mommy didn't say where they were, but I saw daddy's picture on the television once. The worst-est part was when we had to go to a boring church for mommy. I miss Tirana more than Daddy though, Daddy was mean."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I was thinking to myself on how awful it must be to lose your sister so young. "Hey, what's your name sweetie?" I wasn't sure but something in her story reminded me of my childhood.

She smiled exposing her missing front tooth. "I'm Maddy Smitten I'm 4, What's your name?"

"I'm Cassie," I smiled at her, but something was bothering me about this? I knew that last name. "Maddy what was your daddy's name?"

"Mommy always called daddy Vick. I just called him Daddy." Maddy went on telling a story about having a bunny when my heart started to pound. This can't be the same person. Vick? That's when the last name made since. Smitten is an evil man he beat the shit out of me and threw me down flights of stairs. How did I meet this little girl who shares the same life as I did at some crap ass carnival. The girl stopped right as we passed the red truck she must have been talking about earlier.

"What?" I ask in a soft voice, she smiled and pointed to a blonde women talking frantically to Sam who was wearing a red jacket, he must have gotten the job.

"MOMMY!" Maddy shouted pulling me with her as she ran to her mother who looked relieved.

"Maddy! Oh God are you okay? Baby, I told you to not leave." The women looks up at me and goes completely quiet. I have never seen this women in my life, but for some reason she looks at me like she's known me he whole life.

"You're Cassie Blake?" The women gasps and grabs Maddy's hands pushing her over to Sam.

"Yeah I am and you must be the women who is married to my step-father." I sighed and could see Sam's confused expression from the side of my vision.

"Maddy must have told you? I never thought I would meet you?"

"I never thought anyone would have married that dick who turned my life into a living hell, but hey things happen." I glared at the women.

"I never knew, I married him before I ever knew he would hurt my children. Maddy was born a few months after the marriage she was never hurt by Vick. I promise you." The women was rambling, but obviously she doesn't understand.

"So you knew about Tirana? How old was she? I was 9 when it started, it was just insults at first but after a few months the punches started flying. Maddy said she never came back, what happened did she do it or did he?"

"Tirana killed herself a year ago and left me a note that I gave to the police, it had all the evidence they needed to arrest him. He's going to be in jail for another year and a half."

"That's not enough time for that bastard. Take care of Maddy she's a sweet kid, she has to good of a heart to be trampled on by a depressed alcoholic mom," I mutter and turn back to Sam who was completely shocked. I then spun around to stare back to this women one more time before leaving. "Don't be so surprised I could smell the gin on your breath from a mile away." I turned back to Sam and joined him as he was holding Maddy's hand.

"Hey, you hang in there okay?" I smiled at her and kneel down to hug her tight to me. She nodded and I let her run back to her mom. I'm glad Victor is in jail, but he doesn't deserve the mercy of jail he needs to die.

* * *

AN: Who saw this coming, huh? I have been wanting to bring back Victor for awhile now. I mean, come on if someone was hurting you because you were weak then I think the first thing I would do when I get strong would be to shove it in their face. Maybe Cassie would do the same...or maybe not...no one know (okay that's a lie I know)

**REVIEWS WELCOMED! They are also LOVED!**


	71. Victor Did This To Her

**Warning: Violence and horrible language! **

I wrote this one to show how messed up Cassie's past was so this is a bit heavy!

**-No rights owned by me-**

* * *

*I have to* *Cassie's POV*

I must be walking faster than I intended because Sam had to run to catch up to me. I was trying extremely hard not to let myself cry, but just as I turn the corner to stand behind a taller building I felt everything in side of me break.

"Cas, wait up please!" Sam huffed as he turned the corner and saw me. I was leaning against the wall sliding down into the dirt finally releasing the tears that were burning my eyes. Sam knelt in front of me my vision was blinded by tears so all I saw was bright light. I let my shoulders relax and jump as my body broke out in sobs. I heard my phone ring, I didn't give a shit. Sam understood and gently reached into my pocket to pull of my new cell phone. He sighed before answering.

"Dean…Oh really maybe it's the bones?…I'm with her, we're in the parking lot behind the last toll booth…No it's bad Dean just hurry." Sam closed the phone and put it back in my pocket. I put my hands over my mouth and try not to scream out in frustration. My chest heaved as I choked out strangled sobs.

"You should go," I sob out trying to sound somewhat normal again. "I don't need you here, you have a case to do." Sam sighed and went to touch my hair but I swat his hand away. "I'm Fine!" I snap angrily.

"You're not fine, Cassie, you need to accept it. I know how angry you are, that man who hurt you went out and hurt other girls. Trust me it pisses me off too." Sam was trying his best to help me, but nothing was working. All I wanted to do was punch him in the face to make him shut up.

"Just leave me alone Sam." I warn him putting my hands over my face to block out the sun that was making my head hurt.

"I can't do that Cassie, you're my sister…"

"GO AWAY SAM!" I shout at the top of my lungs tears spilling down my cheeks, Sam stood and I could tell he was giving me his puppy dog eyes even if I wasn't looking. I was too pissed to apologize now, usually I would have jumped to say I was sorry. But this time was different, this time I didn't care. I let him stock away in a slow sad pace. I sat there for a while trying to get away from the memories of pain. Not just the physical beatings, the verbal names where the worst part. _Slut, whore, bitch, attention seeker. _I can't get the voice out of my head. All he did was scream at me. All I did was apologize for being a slut or whore. I never once stood up for myself. I was weak then, I'm stronger now. It wasn't until I stopped crying that I heard Sam talking to Dean. I heard him explain it all, how I saw that women, how I exploded after. It's been almost 4 years and I still can't get over my stupid past.

"Cassie?" I look up and saw Dean wearing his red carnies jacket. "Sam told me a little bit about what happened."

"Oh really? You here to hug it out bro?" I mutter glaring at the ground, I sniffled and wiped at my nose.

"Oh no, this sassy shit has to stop. I put up with this attitude for a good year, I am not going to have to deal with it again."

"Can you both just fuck off," I shout pushing his chest away almost knocking him to the ground. "I just want to be alone I can deal with this. It's my problem. Go back and finish the hunt." I scowl and stand up wiping my eyes with my jacket. I turned but Dean caught my arm.

"No it's not your problem. It's OUR problem." Dean shouted and I ripped my arm out of his hands backing away from him.

"Victor's in town Dean, he lives here and he's serving time here in jail. I need to find him." I snarled turning to run away. I took off, my boots hitting the ground hard as I sprinted away from them. The fresh tears on my face were cooling as the wind whipped at my face. Sam and Dean both shouted for me to stop, but I couldn't, not when I am so close to what I want. The last thing I wanted to do was separate from my brothers, but we needed to do this. They need to finish the job and I need to kill that son of a bitch who ruined my life. It wasn't long after that my phone went off, I came to a stop panting and holding my hands over my head.

_"What I don't I break And I don't want you With a flick of my knife I can change your life There's nothing you can do Cause I'm a problem child" _My phone rang in my pants pocket and I groaned. This had to be the third time. I rolled my eyes and answered.

"Cassie you get your ass back here now or I swear to God." I heard Dean on the other end. I let out a sarcastic laugh stopping to catch my breath.

"What are you gonna do Dean, Beat me?" I mutter anger seeping out in horrible remarks. I can't believe I said that. There was a very long silence before I heard his breathing get deeper on the other end of the call.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again, Cassie. I don't give a flying fuck how mad you are. I'm just here to help you!" His voice was spiteful, and I get it. I shouldn't have said that, it was uncalled for.

"I need to do this I'll call you when I find him then we can meet up later. Just finish the job and call me when your done. It's not like I'm incapable of taking care of myself I have my gun and my knife. Plus I'm a witch!" I was perfectly able to take a life by myself. He should know this, he is the one who trained me.

"I don't care how well you can take care of yourself Cas, If you think you can just march into a prison and kill a man then you're wrong. It's not like he got away with it, Cassie! He was arrested…"

"PRISON'S TOO GOOD YOU THAT SON-A-BITCH!" I scream into the phone as I pressed the end call bottom. I make my way down the freeway with my thumb out waiting for a ride. About 2 hours in I was gonna give up when an old green Chevy truck driving by stopped and opened up the side door. The driver looked okay, I didn't really see his face I was to busy getting in and his hat was covering most of it.

"Thank you so much. Can you take me to the nearest motel, please." I say buckling in my seat belt, the car was still in neutral when I looked up and saw the one thing that I did NOT want to see.

"I'm getting real tired of ya' idjits interrupting my dinner!" Bobby Singer was staring at me from the driver seat.

"SHIT!" I groan and jump for the door, but the truck was already making a U-turn. "They called you didn't they?"

"You bet your lolly ass they did." Bobby muttered flooring the gas so we were flying down the road.

"Where are you taking me? I thought your house was that way?" I say confused pointing to the direction that the auto shop was.

"I told your brothers I would make sure you were safe while they finished the hunt I never said I was going to take you home." He smirked and pulled out a folder from the middle consul he dropped it on my lap waiting for me to open it. Inside was a picture of Victor Smitten with his birth certificate and everything else on him.

"So you're gonna let me Kill Victor?" I grin up at the old man and wait for him to scold me, but all he did was laugh.

"Any man who can hit a little girl like a grown man deserves to die a painful death."

"I couldn't agree more." I smirk and lean back on the head rest dreaming of how I was finally doing to kill that monster while Bobby's country music played softly in the background.

I was sitting in Bobby's truck with my legs up on the dash and an exposition of paperwork covering me. I was reading through the police reports when I finally found something.

"Oh Crap." I sit up fast pulling out my cell phone. Bobby looked over at me confused.

"What happened?"

"It says here that Victor was put on parole leave last month and is currently living on his own in a different residence. I need to call the station to find out where he lives." I dialed in the stations number and waited until a women answered.

"This is Badge number 4219, I need all information on Victor Smitten immediately." I waited until she gave me the run down on his phone number and home address before thanking her and turned back to Bobby. "He lives only about 10 miles from here. 8594 Deleon Av."

"Great, we'll be there before dark." Bobby smirked before taking off down the stretch of road. "Have you thought about what you're gonna say?"

"Honestly I'm just going to say what ever pops into my head at the moment."

"And you're really gonna do it?"

"This has been something I've wanted to do for years. Of course I'm gonna do it."

"So that's it, you're just gonna off him in his own living room."

"He used to beat me in my living room. Why's this that different?" I stated and watched Bobby flinch giving me a sad look.

"I didn't mean that. I mean 'bout the neighbors? Wont they hear?"

"I'll do it fast and quietly. Besides if my own mother didn't notice my screams then no ones going to hear his."

"Was it really that bad?" Bobby's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Worst." I clinch my teeth.

"I have no pity for that Son-of-a-bitch"

"You and me both Bobby." I say thinking back to ever moment I was hit or burned or even cut. Like I said, I've waited for years for this.

"I wish I could be there. I want to watch him suffer."

"You're starting to scare me old man." I smirk at him and he snorted.

"I may be old but I'm also a badass hunter," He smiles and I laugh, "I grew up with a Victor ya know."

"What?" I ask confused, Bobby never spoke about his childhood to us.

"My daddy was just nasty to my momma, just as bad as your step dad."

"Really? What did you do about it?"

"I killed, um. Put a bullet through his head when I was just 9."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I burnt my real dad from the inside out. I had the help from my blood sister, but that's still not something I can just forget."

"So are you sure you still want to do this?"

"Fuck yeah." I smile and look over at Bobby as he shook his head while rolling his eyes. I pulled out my gun from the back of my jeans and opened the clip. I pulled it apart quickly and put it back together to kill time. I pulled out my knife and checked the blade before slipping it back into the sheath. Bobby pull into a horrible rundown street and parked.

"It's the first house on the left, try not to make too much noise." Bobby unlocked the doors and I hopped out pulling up my red hood. "Hey Princess, make sure he pays for all the girls okay?"

"Of course Bobby" I make sure I have a bandana to wipe prints and I sprint to the broken down house guarded by a crappy chain link fence. I hop the fence and walk to the dirty screen door, there was light in the windows and I smile creepily to myself. I step forward and throw my fist against the dark metal door, my hood was still partly covering my face. It was only seconds before an older looking man walks up to open the door.

"What?" He growl loudly and my stomach turns. "What? Did you leave some shit here or something?" I build up the courage to face him. I smile at him and drop the hood from my head. His eyes grew into anger and he steps forward grabbing my arm, which hurt like hell, before pulling me into the horrible smelling house.

"Get your dirty rotten hands off me!" I snarl and throw him backwards into a wall.

"Cassie, I would say it was nice to see you, but it's not." He spit at me and I pull the knife from my boot.

"Always the charmer I see?" I smirk and take a step forwards putting the knife closer to him.

"So what, are you gonna kill me bitch? I don't think you have the guts!" He steps towards me and raises his large hand before back handing me. I shift and catch his hand before it can hit me. I slam his body up to the wall again.

"I do have the guts, you wont be my first kill. I've waited years to finally gut you alive." I throw my best right hook into his jaw and use my magic to make it just a bit more powerful.

"So what I raised a murderer? What would you're mother think?" I grit my teeth and glare at him as I run to him and slam my body into his.

"I know about Maddy and Tirana! I know how you drove Tirana to kill herself, you ruined her life! You ruined my life! I hate you and you deserve to die!" I shout punching him in the face I put my knife to his neck and for a long moment all I could hear was our uneven breaths. I dragged the blade down his neck and smirked as a short trail of blood slides down onto his collar.

"If you were a better daughter then you wouldn't have had to have been punished so often." He throws me off him and punches my face and kicks me in the chest. "I like this Cassie, just like old times." I throw my left arms out and he shouts out in pain dropping to him knees. I stood and watched as he coughs up large mouthfuls of dark blood. I smile and watch as he freaks out trying to make me stop.

"You are a monster!" I shout and his eyes start to turn red, trails of red tears roll out from his eye's. He wasn't dead and I knew it. I glared at him walking over to the front door.

"Knew you didn't have the guts, Bitch" I heard Victor snarls and I laugh.

"Because I'm the better person." I pulled my hood over my face and wiped the blood from my nose. I smiled and felt the nagging feeling in my stomach relax I walked down to Bobby's truck and climbed in.

"How did it go?" Bobby asked after starting the car and beginning down the road.

"It went well." I smirk as we drove back to Bobby's. The drive was somewhat quiet ever once in a while one of us would ask a question, but other than that the car was relaxed. I know it's wrong to fight with my magic because it will make me use more of the dark power, but it felt so good. The boy's called and told us that they were going to meet at the road house first before going back to Bobby's so that gave us more time to get home. Hopefully they'll never find out what I did. Or almost did...


	72. Caught in the Middle

*Caught in the middle* *Dean's POV*

I drove back to Bobby's with Sam in the front seat. I know it wasn't cool to send Bobby to Cassie like that, but she'll understand one day. I get it thought, I really do. I want revenge too, I want to see the look on Yellow-eye's face when I put a bullet into his head. Cassie deserves to be happy, but killing someone with her magic will just make it harder for her to not use it. I couldn't handle her if she was high on black magic. And I sure as hell couldn't kill her. Killing Cassie would be as hard for me to do as Killing Sammy.

I don't understand why Sam's acting like it's his duty to serve every one of dad's orders after he's dead. I get that he must feel like crap for not talking to Dad before he died, but why can't he just leave me alone. We've been home since yesterday and I've been trying to rebuild the Impala all day. I was about to change one of the hubcaps when Sam came up behind me.

"You're right." He said squinting from the sun. I stand up and move to the other side.

"About what?"

"About me and Dad," That took me back a few. "I'm sorry that I tried to pick a fight with him, I'm sorry I spent most of my life hating him, and for all I know he died thinking I hated him. So you're right, what I'm doing right now is to little to late." I watched as the tears weld up in his eyes and he takes a long breath. "I miss him man and I feel guilty as Hell, and I'm not alright. Neither are you that much I know. I'll let you get back to work." Sam walked back in side. I couldn't stop the waves of emotions that hit me. I was angry, so damn angry that he left us. I was angry that he made Sam cry. What the fuck was he thinking? Why the Hell did he save me! I didn't deserve that! He let that yellow eyed son of a bitch walk free so that he didn't have to work alone!

I walk over to the impala holding my hands over my head. My chest heaved and my hands shook as I grab a crow bar. I took a deep breath before I threw the metal bar into the side window. I start smashing in everything that I could see.

**_One for our mom who didn't deserve to die._**

**_One for Dad for not letting me die._**

**_One for Sammy and how scared he is._**

**__****One for how fucked up Cassie's life is.**

**_Last one for the childhood I wasn't allow to have._**

I slammed the crow bar into the metal over and over until my arms were to weak to hold it anymore. I shouted and cursed at the broken frame. All I wanted was to crawl up in a ball forever, but I can't. Not when so many people need me to save them. Everyone wanted me to save them, I couldn't let the world down. Why can't this freaking black hole felling in my chest just go away.

"Dean?" I heard a small voice say from behind me, I spun around fast and saw Cassie dressed in an over sized AC-DC shirt pulled up and tied around her waist that had to have been mine. He pair of black boxer shorts that she stole out of Sam's duffel when we were doing our first hunt in Ohio. She looked so small, her usual straight hair was damp and curly, worn black Chuck Taylors adorn her feet. For just a second I'm looking at her and I feel like everything we've been through just all some fucked dream and I was going to wake up back in the Blake's house. Laying in _my_ bedroom in _my_ bed next to Sam in his bed listening to Cassie's music from her room, but the reality was revealed and I'm left with only the pain of my Dad and her mother.

"Hey." I say weakly my lips trembling. She runs to me jumps and wraps her arms around my neck. I quickly return her embrace waiting for one of us to pull away, but we didn't.

"I did something I shouldn't have." Cassie whispered in my ear and I could tell she was crying.

"What?" I say pulling away from her and holding on to her shoulders. I wanted so bad to let her just go home. Why couldn't I have just left her alone. I ruined her life and I'm not sure I will ever forgive myself. Her arms in circle me tighter and I sigh pushing my lips to the top of her damp hair.

"What's wrong?" I ask scared of what she would say.

"It's noth…"

"Don't say that, just say it?"

"Today's just a hard day for me…" Cassie sighed and looked up at me with those big bright blue eyes.

"What's today?"

"The day my mom died…" Cassie said just above a whisper, I sigh and wipe my hands on a towel.

"Cassie, I'm so sorry I forgot." I took a step towards her holding out my hand. I was surprised by the shift she made to avoid it.

"What do you think of me?" Cassie asked with tears in her eyes. I smile slightly taking a seat on a rusted clunker as she spoke.

"I think you're beautiful," Something was off, I didn't mean to say that? "I think you're determined and brave, you are smart and always fighting. I also don't know why my brain isn't working with my mouth?"

She was looking down at her feet. Not making eye contact with me. "That's because I'm using a truth spell on you, I needed to ask you something and you would never give me a truthful answer." I was about to scold her but she looked me straight into my eyes and asks me another question. "What do you think of me as a witch?"

"You can't use your weirdo freaky powers to poke around in my brain Cassie!" I regret this right after saying it, but more bullshit keeps flying out of my mouth. And I can't control it. "You can't just use this thing like it's nothing. If you start to use your powers for more than you can handle then I can't save you when you find yourself ripping apart villages and killing your friends. I love you Cassie, but this thing that you let consume your life and kill for you, it's not making it easy for me to accept this new you. First I had to worry about Sammy going crazy with his ability now I have to worry about you going off and being hunted by the men that helped me train you. Why do you have to be here, why couldn't you still be back with your mom." As soon as the last line flew out I instantly jumped to apologize, but Cassie was already running back to the house.

"SHIT!" I shout running towards her, I burst through the screen door and up the stairs until I got to Cassie's guest room. I knocked a few times and heard her crying on the other end.

"GO AWAY!" I hear her shout before I could even say anything.

"Please Cassie, I'm sorry I didn't mean it!"

"Yes you did, I used a truth spell, everything you fucking said was true." Her voice was cracking and I felt horrible.

"That's not fair! Why would you want me to tell you anything!" I sigh before leaning against the door. "Okay, I'll explain from here then. I do think you're beautiful, you are one of the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I do think that sometimes it's not okay to use magic on your brothers, but I forgive you. I don't think you will ever hurt anyone on purpose and I'm scared that you may lose control one day and hurt someone you care about. I know that if that happens then you will never forgive yourself. Sam has an ability too Cassie, ever since we started looking for dad he's been having these nightmares and sometimes they come true. I am so scared that you or Sam will be killed by another hunter that doesn't understand I don't know what I would do without you." I let out a sigh. I was waiting for her to say something, but she didn't.

"Okay last thing, I swear. I don't want you to be here with us I want you to live a nice normal life with your mom. I want you to go to school and graduate, I want you to go to prom and have a nice boyfriend I don't care as long as you are normal." I sigh against the door and turn so my back was facing it. I heard a small knock on the door and I turned to see Cassie opening it. I smile lightly at her and try to stand closer to her.

"Why can't everything just go back to what it used to be like?" She places her hands over her face before stepping back slightly. I have wondered this exact question for weeks.

"I'm not sure?" I whisper not knowing what else to say.

"Then you better find out." She sighed closing the door in between us. I left her alone not knowing what to say anymore.

* * *

AN: Okay! This Chapter makes me have so many Dassie feels holy shit! But I'll let you in for a secret...This is a modify version on a chapter I wrote at 4 in the morning a few weeks ago. The original is longer and Dean says some very heart breaking things to Cassie at the end that makes me what to rip my heart out. So if you want to read the original then send me a message and I'll make a PM with it to you. It's pretty sad (and makes Dassie Canon...)

**Review and tell me what it's missing!**


	73. Finding Comfort in Friends

*What is going on?* *Cassie's POV*

Everything was clouding my head. I can't think straight. I know that I shouldn't have went searching through Dean's head but I needed to know what he thought of me. I expected him to say something bad, but I wasn't prepared for the pure hatred he expressed. The worst part was what he said at my room. What was he thinking, why was he trying to ruin me like that. He knows how hard it is for me to trust anyone. After I heard him leave the hallway outside the room I was staying in I wrapped myself up in the quilt off the bed and pulled out my cell phone. I sniffled a bit as I dial in Jake's number, I wait as it rings twice before I hear his deep voice on the other end.

"_Hello_?"

"Hey, It's Cassie." I smile in to the phone. After everything I think his familiar voice helps with the pain. I wipe off my cheeks sitting up straighter on my sheets.

_"Oh hey! I've been waiting to hear from you._" Jake beamed. I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"It's been a hard few weeks, I haven't had much time to think."

"_Are you feeling okay? You sound like you've been crying_?"

"I'm okay, I'm just dealing with something."

"_Hey I'm glad you called! Faye's been crankier then usual since you left. I think she secretly enjoyed your company._"

"She'll be okay, but tell her I'm not whole without her either." I laugh to myself and just listen and enjoy Jake's voice.

"_You've miss some huge drama, We found something out about Charles Mead and.._." Jake trailed off sadly.

"What happened?" I sigh into the phone.

"_It turns out that has been hiding something horrible from us...from you...Faye got a call from Diana's grandma about a week back. We threatened to kill her, but she just wanted to tell us what happened to…uh…Nick and…Your grandma…_" His voice drop a little with pity. I felt my stomach clinch with the mention. "_Apparently Charles killed Nick and he erased your grandmother's memory so she didn't tell us that killed Faye's grandfather._"

"Oh God…" I put my hand over my mouth and try to stop the sick feeling in my chest. "Jake, I'm sorry."

"_That's not all, Cassie…Charles use a crystal to murder your mom._"

"No…No…He didn't do that…It wasn't him…" I couldn't stop the tears the spilled down my cheeks. No, it wasn't a witch. It had to of been the demon? "Oh my God…"

"_I'm sorry, I told everyone if they ever heard from you that they needed to tell you and I guess I'm the first one to hear from you._" He sighs and I heard a shuffle of fabric from the speaker. "_Faye isn't talking to her mother, honestly we have no idea where she is. Charles is already dead so I'm not sure we can do anything about him, but this whole Shitty ass situation makes me feel horrible. I just can't understand why he would kill my little brother, or his best friend from high school?"_

"Jake, I'm so sorry…" I sniffled and shifted in my bed. "I can't believe this…Oh God…. I hate this…Why is everything so harsh."

"_I'm sorry Cassie, I love you, okay…I need to say that right now. I want you to know that even though I may not see you for a long time… and you're probably going to get a new boyfriend because you make everyone fall for you… BUT_" I started giggling as I heard his soft chuckle on the other end. "_I want you to know you will always be my best friend and the girl I love._"

"Yeah you too, Jake." I sigh, maybe I did. I have no idea what the hell I feel right now. I know I love him, I mean he was my best friend. But that wasn't the same and I knew it. Everything was going to hell and I'm just stuck here thinking about boys. I was about to hang up when I heard something on the other end.

"_Who's that?_" The voice said "_It's nothing…_" I heard Jake laugh. "_Is that Cassie_?" "_I have to go…_" Jake says to me and I laugh more then I already was. "_ADAM GO AWAY_!" My body froze, I listened to Adam's voice before he hung up.

It was _Adam_. I feel like the biggest bitch on the face of the planet. I just had my best friend tell my ex-boyfriend I wasn't calling. I mean I'm sort of cheating on him with Jake! Oh my God, I'm horrible. With that I curled up on the bed and did my best to try and fall asleep.


	74. I Can't Stand It Anymore

*I can't stand it anymore* *Sam's POV*

I have no idea what's going on all I know is that Dean and Cassie just keep running through the house. Bobby looks like he's gonna hit someone. Dean came down stairs and took the keys to some old beat up clunker and left without saying a word. I went up to Cassie's room at about 5 to see if everything was okay.

"Yeah, you too Jake…" I heard Cassie's muffled voice through the door as I came up to her room. Jake? The last time I saw him he was all over her. I thought she was dating Adam? What happened there, they were pretty in love the last time I saw him. I waited until I knew she was done and knocked on the door.

"It's Sam." I say and I heard shuffling around the hardwood floor.

"Come in." She sighed and I pushed open the door and walked over to sit on her bed.

"What's been going on with you and Dean lately?" I ask and wait for her to say some messed up joke, but she doesn't. I wasn't sure what was wrong all she did was throw her thin arms around me and sob into my shirt. I rubbed her shoulders to comfort her. Cassie's body was shaking from sobbing and I didn't know what to do. Finally she stops to take a breath.

"I called Jake and he filled me in. I guess my best friend's father killed my mom and they were hiding it for this whole time! I cried to them about losing our friends and family and they were the ones who murdered them! I lived with that Bastard!" Cassie just looked up at me and I saw how much pain she was in. "How could they just murder a 16 year old boy and my mom! How can they just look me right in the eye's and tell me it was a DEMON!"

"Cassie, I thought it was the demon?" I say confused as I comb my fingers through her hair.

"I did too, but apparently not." She let the sobs wrack her body again as she falls into my chest. "Everything is just so fucked up right now…" I felt Cassie's breath hit my bare arm. I didn't know what to do, I kept her calm by rubbing small circles into her back while she clung to my chest. I don't understand exactly was going on here but it didn't sound good.

"Cassie, Princess, just try to hang in there, okay?" I put my chin on her head and feel her breathing even out. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly Sammy?" She pushed away from me and looked up with her heart breaking kicked puppy pout. "Hell no, I haven't been okay in years but I will get better…Eventually"

"I believe you, you're one strong kid, Princess." I smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm almost 18 years old Sam, I'm not a kid and I'm to old for nicknames" She mutters and sighs wiping her eyes with the blue quilt on her bed.

"Well, you will always be my baby sister." I smile kissing her forehead before standing to leave.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Huh?" I turn back to her quickly.

"Dean told me that you had a ability, kinda like mine? What's going on?"

"I found out earlier, I think it was near the time you left Stanford that I was having weird dreams?" I sighed, I'm not sure why this is hard. I mean she is the only one who would understand. "It turns out they were telling the future."

"Really? I've had a few of those, does it hurt? Mine always hurt…"  
She said thoughtfully, I smirk and nod.

"Yeah it hurts like a bitch." She smiled looking down into her lap again and wrapped her arms around me one last time before I get off the bed and walk over to the door. I turn back to her to say one last thing. "Can you talk to Dean he left about 10 minutes ago and I have no idea where he is so can you call him of something." I heard her groan loudly and the door closed fast behind me. I guess Dean was a tricky subject for her right now. I went down the old stairway and found Bobby in the kitchen nursing a beer.

"She still buggin'?" He smirked and I let out a slight chuckle.

"I thought living with her when she was going through withdraw was hard, living with her when she's depressed and pumped full of magic is much harder." I press my lips together, trying to ignore the hollow felling in the pit of my stomach. I guess having her tweaked out wasn't as bad as having her with nothing to live for, I mean we're all thinking it why can't we say it? We're all orphans. Cassie has officially lost everything she ever had that had a drop of normality, and we're all just trying to not off ourselves in the middle of the night.

"She's a 17 year old girl, she's suppose to be moody." Bobby chuckles and passes me an open beer. I press it against my lips and let the coolness of the liquid run down my throat.

"That's not moody Bobby, that's her done with the fucked up life we have." I sigh and drink more. "I mean I get it, I feel like giving up too some times."


	75. Bloodlust, Season 2 Ep 3

**Thank you to everyone one who reviewed and sent in ideas! **

**-No Copy right intended!-**

* * *

*Bloodlust* *Cassie's POV*

It's been four days since I had my fight with Dean and he sunk off to some, got wasted, and slept with random women all night. He came back the next morning reeking of cheap perfume and old liquor. All three of us back home glared at him as he made his return, lets just say I waited until he got in the shower to turn the water freezing cold in the entire house. I heard his screams and cursing, I smirked and made it turn burning hot, more screams erupted through the house. Sam and Bobby tried to scold me for using magic as a prank but they were laughing to hard. After the third time I heard Dean shouting and the water turning off, minutes later he came marching in to the living room in nothing but a towel.

"What the Fuck, Cassie!" He shouted holding his head, I tried to play it off as innocent as I could.

"What?" I pout out my lips.

"How stupid do you think I am!" His face was turning bright red and every time he shouted something his face would flinch up in pain. "I know what you're doing, kid!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" I mutter and hear Sam snort next to me.

"Whatever just stop messing with me I'm to hung over for your stupid revenge shit." Then he was gone up the stairs a trail of water behind him. I bit my lip and tried really hard not to laugh but I couldn't help it. I was rolling about in the chair while Bobby and Sam burst out in chuckles. This was comic gold!

Dean and I haven't spoken much after that, I'm not sure who's mad at who but I'm starting to get tired for the silence. Sam found a hunt about 2 states over and Dean fixed up the Impala so we're just about to hit the road. I packed up my bags and placed them in their normal spots in the trunk. I put my gun in my belt and my knife in my black sheath just covered by my black combat boats. We we're riding in the Impala with the windows down and 'Back in Black' playing over the speakers. Dean couldn't hold in the large smile that covered his face. He was cheering and weirdly touching his...uhm...'Baby' as we drove.

"Dude, do you two need a room?" I ask as Sam snorts out a laugh and Dean pet the dashboard.

"Don't let them make fun of us Baby they just don't understand." He purrs to the car and I raise an eye brow.

"You guys scare me sometimes…" I mutter and roll my eyes. "So what's the case Sammy?"

"Three people beheaded in a week and cow mutilations, sounds like our kind of stuff."

"How long til' we get there?" Dean yelled over the music.

"About 600 miles."

"Perfect!" Dean smiled and floored the Impala sending it down the road a record speed. Dean loves his Car more than anything in the world and I was starting to think he would make love to it if he could. I shutter at the thought and try to lay down in the back seat and take a quick nap before we get there. I'm happy for Dean, he did a good job with the car. I just hope we start talking again. I have to say this isn't the first time we stopped talking after a fight, but this is starting to really bother me. I didn't even do anything wrong!

We got off at some crap hotel after Dean speed all the way to the morgue. Dean and Sam went into ID the bodies while I had to run over to the police station to drill the Sheriff about the missing persons reports out. The sheriff was a dead end so I left to meet up with Dean and Sam.

"What you got Sasquatch?" I ask with a smirk walking into the cowboy decorated motel room. He rolled his eyes and looks back up at with a pissed look.

"Vampires." My eyes widen. Do they understand how long it's been since I've had a case with Vamps! "We're going to this bar in like ten minutes go get cleaned up." Dean snorted a laugh at my horribly surprised face. I have never seen a vampire much less expected them to be here.

"Are you shitting me?" I shout my mouth hanging open.

"Do you think we would joke about this. I haven't seen one of these dicks since me and Sam were kids." Dean snaps and glares at me. I flinch at his sharp tone, what was his problem?

"Sorry crabby I didn't realize it was your time of the month." I smirk and walk over to my duffel pulling out my pink tube top and black short-shorts. Dean was fuming over to my left so I ovoid him and went into the bathroom quickly taking a shower before we leave for the bar. I could just barely hear them talking through the door while I pulled my shirt over my head.

"What the Hell is going on between you two?" Sam groaned probably pissed at Dean's behavior.

"Nothin" Dean mutters to him and I sigh turning on the shower before jumping in, secretly using my magic to keep it warm. I let the water wash over my bare back and all the slight scares and bruises that I've gotten over the years. I was still black and blue under my right eye from back when I was beaten by the hunters. Nothing a bit of concealer can't hide. After I finally felt better I got out of the hot water and dried off my blonde curls. I slipped on my clothes before putting on my eye liner and mascara. I turned to walk out into the room, I saw Dean and Sam looking ready to go so I grabbed my boots and pulled them on fast.

"Lets get out of here." Dean smirks while turning the keys around his finger. We all exited and got into the Impala. We got to the bar and I was instantly disappointed by the lack of younger people in it. I groaned, I wasted a perfectly good outfit. Sam smirks and buys me a beer because he is a good brother. I sat at the bar nursing my beer while the bartender watched me, he was okay looking I guess, a bit to old for me to be honest. But I needed to get information out of him.

"Hey Sweetheart," The bartender walks over to me leaning against the other side of the bar. "Can I get you anything?"

I bite my lip and smile at the taller man. "Just some information," I sit up farther pulling down my tube top lower. "I've been looking for a party, well…more like some party people. I've heard something about a group of night owls, got any ideas who those might be."

"I've seen some guys passing through a few night a week, always really late. Not sure where they're from but they usually stay away from town." He sends me a nod and I smirk.

"Thanks Hun." I smile and lift myself from the bar stool waving my hips as I walk back to my brothers. That's when I noticed the man that was sitting across the room eavesdropping on my conversation. We quickly made it outside and tackle him to the wall. We checked him and he's fangless, he's a hunt named Gordon Walker.

"So you're the one killing the Vamps around here?" I narrow my eyes at the man who my brothers had let go.

"The one and only." Gordon laughs and I smirk, I kinda like this guy.

"We can help you out on this one, we've been itchin' for a hunt." Dean smiles and I laugh at how eager he sounds.

"Sorry. But hey, I hear there's a chupacabra two states over. Go ahead and knock yourselves out." Gordon deadpans and I roll my eyes.

"No fun…" I pout out my lips and Dean groans next to me.

"Hey maybe next time" Sam pats my back before we say our awkward goodbyes. 'Hey sorry we were gonna kill ya.' That whole spill.

I always hated when older people treated me like a kid. I'm almost 18! We went back to the Impala and followed Gordon down to an old ship yard just to make sure he was okay.

* * *

**AN! Send in some ideas and review! I really enjoy all of your messages! They mean a lot to me!**

**I really hope all of you like where I'm going here in the story. I can say that there is a lot in store for the Winchesters, stay tune... (I feel lame now...) ENJOY!**


	76. We are broken

*We are broken* *Cassie POV*

We waited outside the shipping containers as Gordon took the jump on two vampires who were working in with a huge saw. I hooked my long bladed knife in a black leather sheath onto my right outer thigh which earns me a disapproving look from my protective older brothers who still think I'm 12.

"Oh come on I'm almost 18 I'm allowed to put my knives anywhere I want," I groan in annoyance as Sam goes back to watching out of anything that could go wrong for Gordon. "Besides I've been carrying around a knife in my bra since I was 15."

Dean almost dropped his gun on the middle seat with surprise. "Ew…Cassie what did I tell you about T.M.I."

"Dean you're almost 25 years old get a grip…"

"GUYS WE HAVE TO GO!" Sam shouts back to us. We take off gun in our belts, machetes in our hands, and my knife on my thigh. We make it up to the fight to see one vampire holding Gordon while the other turns on the power saw. I jump the one with the saw and throw it to the ground. I make my move and punch it in the face before throwing down my machete.

He jolts to the left and my blade strikes the wooden dock. I groan watching as the blade sticks to the ground. He hits the machete and it flies away from me before I can catch it. I growled punching his face, it didn't faze him so I throw another fist into the SOB's face pulling my sharpened blade from my thigh sheath. He laughs up at me. I smirked feeling his chest bounce under me.

"Cute, Sweetheart." He chuckles "What are you gonna do with that?" His voice was rough and patronizing. I hate when people patronize me. I hold down his legs and arms while sitting on his chest and shove my sharpened blade into his neck. He looks surprised and starts to choke on the blood that splatters onto my pink shirt. I lifted and pull the blood covered knife out of his skin and plugging it down again. I shove it down multiple times, hoping that I can get his head off without my machete. I let out a shout as I lift up my blade again. I hear the saw running in the background and I stab down into the monsters neck again skidding it to the right until he is finally decapitated.

I stand up wiping the blood off of my face and look to see Dean doing the same. We both look to Sam and Gordon, Sam looks utterly discussed while Gordon looks fantasized. I walk over to Dean and he put a hand on my shoulder wiping at what looks to be blood on my jacket.

Gordon smiled walking over to me and patting Dean and I's back. "Well I guess I owe you kids a drink?" I let out a throaty laugh. Gordon wraps a heavy arm around me and Dean. Sam was just staring at us, what was his problem? We went back to the bar with Gordon after cleaning up in the Impala, I'm pretty sure I have to burn one of my favorite shirt and that sucks, but Gordon bought us all shots as a plus.

"Another one bites the dust!" Gordon laughs as Dean and I raise our shot glasses to cheer with him. Sam sat back in his chair staring at Dean with a disapproving snarl.

"Dean, you gave that big ass Fang one Hell of a hair cut," Gordon laughed and I smirked at Dean who looked pretty proud of himself.

"Thank you." Dean chuckles and drinks at his beer.

"Oh and you Sweetheart! You made the best of a tricky situation, I know veterans that couldn't act that fast back there!" Dean smiled bright at me.

I pretend to take a bow. "Thank you, thank you!"

"That was beautiful, absolutely beautiful!" Gordon smirks at Dean and I as we continued drinking our beers. I look over to Sam and he looks pissed so I poked Dean who looked at him as well.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam glared at him.

"I'm fine"

"Yeah, lighten up Sammy!" Gordon smiles up at Sam who glares back at him. Honestly he looks pissed about something, but I'm to busy to care why his feelings are hurt.

"They're the only ones who get to call me that." Sam snaps and I laugh into my beer. Dean gave him his best 'be nice' look and I laughed harder.

"Sorry man, no disrespect just celebrating here. It's a job well done."

"Yeah well decapitation isn't my idea of a good time." Sam glares from his seat and I was starting to get tired of his attitude.

"Then what is your idea of fun, Sammy." I smirk and send him my best stone glance. He meets it and I start to burn his left hand with a light spell. He curses and rubes it under the table still glaring at me.

"Come on Sam, it wasn't like it was human," Gordon looks at him questionably. "You have to enjoy the job man."

"See that's what I'm trying to tell him, see Sammy we can learn a lot from this guy!" Dean smiles and I agreed with him.

"Yeah sure, I'm not gonna bring you guys down. I'm gonna go back to the motel, Cas you comin?" Sam stands up and nods to me, I roll my eyes.

"Hell no, I'm just starting to have fun. I'm not gonna let you fuck up my night."

"Hey Sammy," Dean tossed him the keys "Remind us to beat the buzz kill out of you later." I laugh and Sam glares at me walking out to the car.

"Something I said?" Gordon looks at us.

"No, he just gets like that some times." Dean glances to me as I finish my beer. "Hey tell you what, I'll match your quarters to the next round." So we ordered another round of shots and for once I think that maybe this life could be fun. Maybe if I stopped hating my magic and I just embrace it I could be a better hunter.

"So how did you two get into hunting?" Gordon asked after another round of whiskey shots, my favorite. Dean laughs to himself to get over the pain of the question.

"My mom was killed by a demon when I was just a kid, Sammy and I's dad took us into this life." Dean took another swig of his beer. I felt bad as Gordon looks over to me.

"What about you Honey? A young girl like you who's trained better then most adults, now that's hard to come by?"

"I learned from the best," I smile at Dean and he rolls his eyes. "I had a pretty shit childhood. It was after meeting Dean and Sam when I made the decision to train. That's when I was told the god awful truth. I was around 14 at that time" I smirk to myself and sigh looking down at my drink. Those were awful times and it's hard to think back to them.

"I think it's a hunters curse, having a shitty childhood that is, all of us share that." Gordon smiles at me and I nod back at him. I quickly change the subject so I could get off the topic. I turned to Dean and nudged him.

"I remember the first time I ever shot a .45" I could hear Dean chuckle from beside me. I turn away from him and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I took this 4 foot 8 girl out to the woods to shoot one day before school and I lined up the beer bottles on the fence. I was giving her tips to hold the gun when she fired off 8 rounds and set 10 bottles brakin'." Gordon roars with laughter and I smirk at the memory. "Then as I turned to her she hands me the gun pulls me down but the collar and whispers in my ear 'I bet you can't do that'." Dead imitated me horribly using a sassy head roll. "She was a nightmare to train I swear to God!" Gordon was chuckling and pats my left shoulder.

"It was his fault, he spent the entire freaking day giving me pointers and yelling at me for holding the gun wrong. He was like a drill Sargent! I had to show him off or he would keep talking!" I smiled and Dean hits the table throwing his head back in drunk laughter.

"You are a gem Sweetheart!" Gordon points at me and I blush. I drink the last of my beer and look back at Dean.

"I remember being about 16 and killing my first werewolf. I pick up this crossbow. And I hit that ugly fucker with a silver-tipped arrow right in his heart. Sammy's waiting in the car, and uh, me and my dad take the thing into the woods, burn it to a crisp. I'm sitting there and looking into the fire, and I'm thinking to myself, I'm sixteen years old. Most kids my age are worried about pimples, prom dates. I'm seeing things that they'll never even know. Never even dream of. So right then, I just sort of -"

"Embraced the life?" Gordon smiled and Dean nodded.

"What about you?" I asked Gordon with a smirk as Dean smiles down at me. "How did you get started?"

"The first time I ever seen a vampire I was barely 18, I was home alone with my sister. I hear the window brake in her room, I grab my dads gun and I run in. I tried to get it off of her, but it was to late. I shot it, which is as good as hitting it with a rubber ban it rushed me, picks me up, flings me across the room and knocks me out cold. I wake up and the vampires gone, my sisters gone."

"And…" Dean pushes him for more information.

"And try explaining that one to your family. I bummed around picking up information, how you track them, how you kill them. Then I found that fang and it was my first kill."

"I'm sorry about your sister." I press my lips together feeling horrible for what he must have felt then.

"She was beautiful, I can still see her ya know? The ways she was." He takes a long drink of his beer, "But that was a long time ago, your dad though, that must be hard." My heart dropped deep in my stomach. I take a deep breath and look over at Dean.

"Yeah, it's been hard," He took a deep breath "He was one of those guys who always took a beating and he always came back. I always thought he was indestructible ya know? 'My dad can't die, nothing can kill my dad.' Then just like that, he's gone." I felt my heart brake into two as I stole a glance at my big brother.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gordon shook his head leaning back in his chair, beer in one hand.

"I'm gonna go take a piss." Dean stands up patting my back and throwing Gordon a small salute. I smile lightly as I turn back to the other hunter in front of me.

"So, I can see it in your eyes. How is this all on you?" Gordon smiles at me handing me another beer. I snorted out a dark laugh.

"Sam and Dean have lost their dad, I lost the only father I've ever known. John was there for me when no one else was. I've lost everyone, my mom, my dad, my friends, my grandmother. That was all this year." I took a deep breath and drank my beer silently.

"How old are you?" Gordon asked with a sad smile. "I mean really."

"17" I smirk downing the beer completely.

"That must be hard on you, I mean you're still a kid."

"I can't talk about this to Sammy or De. You know I've got to keep my game face on. But the truth is I'm not handling it very well. I feel I have this…"

"Hole inside of you? And it just gets bigger and bigger and darker and darker?" I bite my lip and look down on my lap giving him a small nod. "Good. You can use it. Keeps you hungry. Trust me, there's plenty out there that needs killing and this'll help you do it. Cassie, it's not a crime to do your job." Gordon places his hand on my shoulder and I nod.

"Thank you Gordon, I've been having a hard time with everything, Dean and I used to be so close, and now we scream at each other for everything." I pull my hand down my face hoping to god that I don't break down here. Dean came back and threw a protective arm over me.

"It's all black and white. There's no maybe. You find the bad thing, kill it. See, most people spend their lives in shades of gray." Gordon starts and both Dean and I look up at him leaning in our chairs. "Is this right? Is that wrong? Not us." My breath catches in my chest and I inhale some beer that I am forced to cough out as silently as I can.

"I'm not sure Sammy would agree with you." Dean smirks and pats my back to get me to stop coughing.

"Your brother isn't like us, I'm not saying he's wrong just different." he stops to point at us leaning forward. "I'm not saying he's wrong. Just different. But us? We were born to do this. It's in our blood."

Well that's not the only thing in my blood, I sigh to myself and down another beer. I'm going to be so sick tomorrow…


	77. What goes around comes around

*What goes around comes around* *Cassie's POV*

Dean and I took Gordon back to the motel to track the vampire's to their nest. When we got in I expected to see Sam but he wasn't in the room. I gave Dean a worried look, but he shook it off. I pulled out a map and laid it down on the wood table. Dean started tracing the roads and farms talking to Gordon about which towns he has already checked. I was watching the window hoping that Sam was okay out there. I mean when there's a vampire nest around here I hope to god my brother is okay.

"Where is Sam? He should be back by now." Dean mutters checking his watch.

"He's probably on a walk, he seems like a walk kinda guy." Gordon smiles turning back to me and smirking. "Hey, that knife you've got can I see it?"

"Yeah, sure." I laugh pulling the knife out of my belt and handing it to Gordon handle first.

"Beautiful, I can't get over the sheath. I've seen some complexes patterns on leather, but I've never seen these symbols." Gordon inspects the worn leather with a smile.

"It was a gift, from John Winchester." I smile as he passes it back to me. "He said the symbols were to protect me." I clearly remember the day he gave it to me, all theses memories are starting to sneak back and it's making it hard not to cry. That's when Sam came busting through the door. Both Dean and I jump up in our chairs.

"Where have you been?" Dean glares at him. His eyes were wide and he looks like he's just seen a ghost.

"Can I talk to you two alone for a second?"

"Is it okay with you, Gordon?" I ask turning back to him and he nods. Dean and I both follow Sam out to the parking lot.

"What was that all about?" Dean asks worried.

"I was in the nest."

"What! How did you get out? How many did you kill?" I take a step closer to him and he grips my shoulders.

"I didn't kill any of them."

"Then how did you get out? They didn't just let you go." Dean snaps and he nods.

"That's exactly what they did, I think we need to rethink this hunt." Sam turned to Dean. "They aren't hurting anyone, all those cows. They're drinking animal blood because they don't want to hurt anyone."

"Sam, what are you talking about? They've killed people!" I pulled on his shoulder so he would look at me.

"No they haven't! They're not hurting anyone!" Sam shouts and I roll my eyes.

"Right because you think I'm suppose to believe some vamps who decided to go vegan." I snort taking a step closer to him throwing him a death glare. He shoves my shoulder so that I have to take a few steps back to make sure I don't fall over. Sam has never pushed me, ever! Sam has never believed in hitting me, even after I was trained he still thinks that if he hits me then I'll have a mental break down or some shit. I run forward and slam my hands into his chest successfully taking him by surprise. He shifts and takes a few steps backwards.

"What part of 'vampires' don't you understand, Sam? If it's supernatural, we kill it, end of story. That's our job. " I scream up at him.

"Really?" Sam shout with a small smile, I glare at him taking a angry step forward. "That is not our job. Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil!" Sam snaps at me and I growl at him.

"Of course they're killing people, that's what they do. They're all the same, Sam. They're not human, okay? We have to end every last one of them."

"I can't believe this is coming from you of all people!" Sam grabs my arm and I shove my hand against his chest again.

"Oh, why is that Sammy!" I growl through clinched teeth. He pulls me close to him glaring at me.

"Just last month you were crying to me say you were evil, we didn't kill you did we?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN THIS AROUND ON ME!" I scream using my magic to throw him to the ground. He looks surprised as Dean came up behind me and puts an arm around my chest so I couldn't get any closer to Sam.

"I talked to Ellen about your little friend in there," Sam stands up wiping his hands off on his jeans, "She told me he's not a good guy."

"We don't even know her Sam!" I shout and Dean releases his grip on me. I smirk up at him, maybe we are on the same page.

"Right, 'cause Gordon's such an old friend. You don't think I can see what this is?"

"What?" I roll my eyes and walk away from Dean and closer to Sam.

"Guys just stop it okay, your acting like children!" Dean roars at us. We both send him our best death glares. He raises his hands in surrender, he knows better than to get in the middle of our fights. It didn't take long for him to continue yelling.

"He's a substitute for John, isn't he? Or is it for your dad? Or that jackass step dad of yours?" He shouts into my face.

"You son of a bitch!" I scream the light poles above me flickered. Dean put a hand on my shoulder but I burnt it red-hot and he shouted pulling away fast holding his hand in pain.

My anger wasn't fazing Sam. "You know, you slap on this big fake smile but I can see right through it. Because I know how you feel, Cas. Our dads are dead. And they all left a hole in you, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. It's an insult to his memory." That was the last straw.

"SHUT UP!" I scream and launch myself at him, I throw a strong punch right in his jaw. Sam holds his right cheek in his hand as Dean grabs me and pulls me back. Sam rubs his jaw and calmly looks back at me.

"You hit me all you want. It won't change anything."

"I'm going to that nest. And I'm gonna burn the place down. You don't want to tell me where it is, fine. I'll find it myself." I turn walking back to the motel room. I can't stand it when he thinks that I'm just some stupid kid. I can hunt. I can survive, I'm just as capable as he is.

"Cassie, wait." Dean walked over to me and putting an arm around my shoulders. I guess we both were on the same page here.

I was still pissed at Sam when I walked into the motel with Dean on my shoulder. I was about to apologize to Gordon when I realized he wasn't there.

"Aww…shit…" I mutter to myself turning to glare at Sam. I swear to freaking go if he says 'I told you so' I'm going to end him.

"Gordon?" Dean asks out to the empty room.

"You think he went after them?" Sam walks over to the table.

"Probably" I smirk to myself picking up my gun and slipping it in my belt.

"Dean, we have to stop him."

"Really, Sam? Because I say we lend a hand. " I snap turning to him with my best glare.

Sam turned to me rolling his eyes. "Just give me the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe me that." I pushed past him as Dean walks over to get the keys from the dresser.

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive. Give me the keys." Dean goes to get the keys but sees their gone. "I'm gonna kill that little shit!" Dean shouts making both Sam and I jump.

"He snaked the keys." Sam sighed. We left the room and walked out to the car. Dean was in the front seat hot-wiring the car while grumbling unhappy.

"I can't believe this. I just fixed her up, too." His breath caught as the car started. "So the bridge, is that all you got?"

"The bridge was four and a half minutes from their farm."

"How did you know that?" I give him a curious look.

"I counted," Sam mutters looking at a map. I smile up at him and Dean chuckles. "They took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto a dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly up a hill, then took another quick right and we hit the bridge."

"Wow, for a huge pain in the ass, you're a good hunter." I smile and punch his shoulder playfully hoping that we could bury the hatchet.

"Thanks squirt." He mutters pushing me with his elbow.

"I'm almost 18, don't call me squirt." I roll my eyes and both of my brothers laugh.

"Look we're all friends again." Dean smirks and turns up the bridge. "I say we own this lovely affair to Dr Phil." I roll my eyes as we pulled up to the house. I pulled my knife in my sheath on my belt and see the boys loading their guns. We walk into the house and see Gordon standing over a young girl who is gagged against a chair. I take a deep breath and walk in with Dean and Sam.

Dean! Cas! Come on in." Gordon smiles at me holding up the bloody knife. "Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's going to tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you? Want to help?"

"Look, man," I say taking a step forward, he pulls the knife down the women's arm and she flinches in pain. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, let's all just chill out, huh?"

"I'm completely chill." Gordon smirks walking over to me with the bloody knife. Dean takes a step in front of me.

"Gordon, put the knife down." Sam glares at him putting up his hands. Gordon glares back at him walking over to him. Dean puts a hand on his chest to stop him from getting to close to Sam.

"Sounds like it's Sam here who needs to chill." Gordon turns to me with a killer expression. I try to be strong for Sam but honestly this is creeping the shit out of me.

"Just stay away from her alright." Sam says calmly as Gordon let out a sigh.

"You're right. I'm wasting my time here. This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery." He pulls out a machete and points it at me. "I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane." Dean gently moves me farther behind him and I turn to Sam with a worried expression. Sam steps in front of Gordon blocking him from hurting the vampire girl.

"Gordon, I'm letting her go." Sam was shocked when Gordon's knife pressed to his chest, I jumped in front of Dean pulling my knife from my boot.

"You're not doing a damn thing." Gordon turns to me and smirks.

"Get your knife off my brother!" I shout my voice rising a few octaves.

"I get it okay? That vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but this one…" Dean spook calmly taking a step towards Gordon.

"Killed my sister? That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her. It made her one of them. So I hunted her down, and I killed her myself." I felt like I was gonna puke. What the hell! I turned to Dean with a horrified expression and he nodded to me. "It wasn't my sister anymore, it wasn't human. I didn't blink. And neither would you."

"So you knew all along, then? You knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle. And you just didn't care." Sam yells getting way to close to Gordon's blade.

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. Doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it." Gordon grabs Sam's arm and cuts it I jump forward shouting Sam's name. The knife flew out of Gordon's hand and he looks at me with his eyes burning with the worst kind of hatred. The women had blood on her face and her fangs bared but she closed her mouth and stared to whimper. My chest heaved as I took a step back towards Dean.

"You hear her, Gordon?" Dean smirks reaching out to grab my arm to pull me to him. Gordy was still looking at me with a murderous glare. I probably shouldn't have let the crazy psycho hunter know I'm a witch.

"Sam take her out." I tell him as he unties the vampire and takes her out of the front door. Gordon goes to run at Sam but Dean pulls his gun on him.

"Uh-uh. Uh-uh! Gordon. I think you and I've got some things to talk about."

"You're not serious"

"I'm having a hard time believing it too, but I know what I saw. If you want those vampires, you've gotta go through me."

"Fine." Gordon glares at him but stops with a smile. "But your sister's fair game." He grabs me and puts a hand over my mouth and a knife to my neck. Dean jumps to me but something was spilling into my mouth. Hard sand like dust covered my tongue and I felt like I was swallowing pins. It was burning me making me choke it down. I tried to scream but the burning just got worst. I felt myself trying to throw the horrid burning ooze out of my mouth but Gordon's hand didn't budge. I was coughing and convulsing against his iron grip. That burning in my mouth could only be one thing, black ash.


	78. Pain

*Pain* *Cassie's POV*

I couldn't break Gordon's grip, how could I be so stupid as to let him know about me. This pain was worst than anything I have ever encountered. I couldn't think of anything other than the surging pain every time I breathe in. I was whimpering and pushing Gordon away but he just held me in place with the blade pushed against my neck. I screamed and felt my stomach turning I gagged on the poison and blood. I felt tears building in my eyes as I hit at everything that I could reach. I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on with Dean and Gordon other than the fact that Gordon was now on my kill list. It wasn't until I heard Dean yelling that I realized that only seconds were passing. I flinched at the idea of having to deal with this pain for any longer, but sadly I couldn't do anything. I was useless. I try to spit out more ash, but Gordon hit my stomach with the heel of the knife and I swallowed it down burning my stomach and I screamed against his hand.

"Get your dirty ass hands off my sister!" I heard Dean scream and I opened my blurry eyes to look at him. I've never seen him more angry, his teeth were baring and I could feel the rage running through his body.

"She's not human!" Gordon smirks and I choke on the ash feeling my vision fading. "No grey area Dean! Either you're a monster or you're human. She's not human." I bite down on his hand long enough for him to pull away and for me to spit out the black discussing blood out of my mouth. I let out a scream as Gordon punched me in the face and Dean jumped forward on him. I fell to the flood coughing out black ooze holding my stomach in pain. I felt like my veins were on fire. I coughed and spit out anything I could screaming again. Someone picks me up by my hair and I whimper. I try to turn and punch at him but I couldn't move that fast. I was thrown into the ground the air leaving my already burning lungs. I looked over in time to see Dean punching Gordon and then kicking him in the chest. He flew back into the other room. I was trying to watch but all I could do was roll up into a ball holding my stomach. I let out a shaky groan before I fall into a coughing attack. This is the last time I ever try to calmly sort out problems. I should have put a bullet in his head when this whole damn thing started.

"You don't touch my little brother!" I heard Dean yell and looked up to see him holding Gordon against a wall. "And you sure as Hell don't hurt my little sister!" He screamed again throwing a punch into Gordy's wrecked face. "EVER" He carried him into the kitchen and tied him up to a chair. I couldn't move enough to help so I just stayed where I was holding my burning stomach.

"De…" I try but my mouth was full of black ink looking shit again. Dean dropped to his knees in front of me and picked me up, I shouted to him to stop but he didn't. "Ass-oll…" I tried to complain but broke out in a coughing fit again. Sam walked in through the door while Dean was holding me and gave me to Sam.

"Hold her."

"What the Hell!" He held me shaking me, I reached out and slapped his shoulder.

"Fuck, stop that hurts." I groan out in pain as he stops moving me.

"What happened to you?" He asks touching my bloody and blackened mouth.

"Gordy shoved black ash down my throat." I say my voice hoarse, but at least I can talk again. Sam sighed and I put my hands around his neck pushing my face into his shoulder. I hate pain, I mean, yeah I'm a hunter and I'm small so I'm always being kidnapped and beat to hell. But I hate having to deal with pain, while it's happening it's not that bad but after I want to punch a bitch. Dean came back in about 10 minutes later.

"So what did I miss?" Sam smirked and I groaned loudly from him shirt.

Dean laughed wiping blood from his lips. "Nah, nothing much. Lenore get out okay?" So that was the vamps name.

"Yeah. All of them did." Sam smiles at Gordon, good she didn't deserve to be tortured. I was wrong about them, I wouldn't tell the boys that though. I wouldn't have ever lived that down.

"Then I guess our work here is done. How you doin', Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet? All right. Well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out, untie you." Dean smiles at the beaten Gordon. I pat Sam's shoulder so he will look at me.

"Let me down real quick." I say and wait for him to let my feet onto the ground. I reach out and use a wall to steady myself. Sam and Dean watch me intensely as I walk over to Gordon.

"I guess this is goodbye. Well, it's been real fun." I smirk before pulling back and punching him as hard as I can in the jaw. The chair flips over and Gordy lets out a groan. I pull back with a smile shaking out my sore fist and lean against the table to steady myself. "Okay, I'm good we can go now."

"I wish we never took this job, just… jacked everything up" Dean finally said after we left the house. I smirked leaning against him praying I don't fall over again.

"What do you mean?" Sam stared at him after we got to the Impala. I pulled open the door and sat down so I didn't have to stand anymore.

"Think about all the hunts we went on, Sammy, our whole lives."

"Okay"

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know? I mean, the way Dad raised us and the way we raised Cas…"

"Dean, after what happened to Mom, Dad did the best he could."

"I know he did. But the man wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us, to hate those things; and man, I hate 'em. I do. When I killed that vampire at the mill I didn't even think about it; hell, I even enjoyed it…but then Cassie came and Dad knew about her? Why would he teach us to hate something that we shouldn't? That he did?" Dean pulled opened the door and gave my shoulder a quick squeeze. I smiled up at him as Sam walked around the car to get in. The car started and we head back down the road. I sighed with relief, I feel safe again surrounded by the beautiful leather seats of the Impala.


	79. Superstition

**AN**: This next Chapter in like an filler cute story from an in between hunt. When I was thinking of what the boys might talk about or do when they aren't on a hunt my head went right to horror movies. I mean all three of the actors were in horror movies so I though maybe they like to watch them? I wanted to add something that could mean something deeper in the following chapters.

* * *

*Superstition* *Cassie's POV*

"This is the stupidest movie I have ever seen!" Dean complained loudly while we all sat around the crappy motel TV to watch the newest horror flick out. Dean and I have always spent way to much time watching horror movies and eating popcorn when no one's around to bother us. We had just finished up this case about some idiotic college boy playing with hoodoo on his dead roommate, creep I know. Now we had a night of freedom to relax and watch movies again. Sam sat on the bed near the bathroom drinking a beer and barely watching our movie. Dean and I were huddled up on the couch watching the small screen with cheap popcorn and beers.

"I mean how many times can on person be stabbed before they stop screaming!" I shout stuffing my face with food as the girl on the movie continued screaming.

"About 4, depends on where the stab wounds are." Sam answers from across the room, I laugh and throw a piece of popcorn at him.

"Thank you for your input, Sasquatch."

"You're extremely welcome, Princess." Sam smirks and eats the popcorn piece with a wink.

"Can you two shut your traps the chicks about to lose her top!" Dean stops us as the girl in the movie indeed loses her shirt as she ran away from the monster.

"This is so unrealistic.." I mutter drinking my beer, I looked around our room. We live in a motel room, we have a large bag of weapons, I have been kidnapped, so has both my brothers, I'm a freaking witch, and did I mention we hunt MONSTERS! I look over to Dean and hit his shoulder.

"What?" He shoves my hand away.

"We live in our own scary movie." I state and he laughs.

"We do not…" He pauses and shares a look with Sam, "Holy shit…our life is a freaking a horror movie…"

"So I guess all the horror movie rules apply." I smirk and watch as Dean chuckles to himself.

"Good thing you don't wear heels on hunts, cause' if you did you would be face first in mud every time something chases you."

"Oh c'mon, if our life was really a horror movie then I'm gonna die first." I smirk and put out my fingers to count on. "First, I'm the only girl, second, I'm blonde, and last but not least, I'm a witch."

"Where does it state that witches died first?" Dean smiles, "I mean I get the first two but not witches."

"Well, the supernatural character never lives until the end."

"Princess we all know the hot, sexy ass, brave one dies first."

"Like I said Dean, I'm gonna die first." I smirk and wink at him.

"Yeah right, I bet I'll die saving your ass so I could be known as the hero."

"No, I will die saving your ass. Why must everything be so sexist, not all girls need to be saved."

"So if you were about to die and I was going to save you, you would deny it to be the big female hero?"

"Would it kill you?"

"Yes, but you would live."

"I would die, I mean if it came down to it I would die to save anyone who deserved it." I gave him a shrug and drank more of my beer.

"So that's it? If you saw someone you didn't know dying you will just lie down in their place."

"Yeah, I guess I would."

"Well that sucks for you because I wouldn't let you."

"I didn't think you would." I smirk at him and think back to how many time I would have died if it wasn't for Dean. Would I have taken death in any of those moments?

"Can we not talk about this, please." Sam finally spoke from across the room. "I know death doesn't scare you two, but it freaks me out so stop it."

"It's just a joke Sammy, we're not planning on leaving you. Ever." I smile at him and get up from my spot on the couch, I walk over to the bed by the bathroom, which is the bed Sam and I always get on hunts, and hop up next to him. I burrow myself into the covers by Sam's chest and sigh in content. I yawn and Sam chuckles a bit.

Maybe this was news for everyone, but I am scared to die and I know that Dean is too. We put on these brave fronts but we hate the thought of death and although we joke about it I never what anyone to die.

All this was a joke that would play on for years until the joke becomes just a bad memory, a lost memory.


End file.
